


Arranged marriage au

by paranormalDramatic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Royals, Tumblr RP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The childish son of King North of Burgess and the introverted son of King Stoick the Vast are not looking forward to their arranged Marriage in a week. Jack in Childish, dramatic loud and loves to sneak away while Hiccup is strict quiet and easily annoyed, but as time goes on, dark pasts, bright futures and present arguments bring the pair close.<br/>That is if they don't kill each other first.<br/>(Authors me and Lucy (nsfwhijack))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This rp between me and Lucy on tumblr  
> nsfwhijack.tumblr.com shoot her a follow really great girl :D  
> Black-scales-n-white-snow.tumblr.com

Well Jack assumed his day couldn’t get any better. he was already slideing down a marble hole and there was no way of crawling back out. He glared at the king’s head. Well his father’s head.

He pouted and grumbled following briskly after the larger man.

"I am not going to make it easy! I am starting up a protest! my own kingdom! I will not stand for this madness father!" Jack protested glaring fiercely.

"You never make it easy Jack… Besides it is just an arranged marriage. You will be fine." North sighed. Jack groaned and deflated.

"But dad! I don’t know this guy! You are setting me up with some guy! What if he is an asshole? A jerk?!" Jack quickly grabbed a curtian wrapping it around him as he leaned against the window still.

"What if he takes advantage of my poor innocent soul."

"You are just upset you were caught." North sighed not looking back at his over dramatic son.

True to the man’s words, Jack tried every possible way to escape and run to the village, to see the children and play with them. To not be cooped up and forced to meet and marry a man he never met!

"besides! King Stoick says Prince Hiccup is a nice lad!"

"…..YOU ARE MARRYING ME OFF TO A GUY NAMED HICCUP?!"

Hiccup sighed again, the snake tangling itself on his arm as he caressed the animal. Green eyes glanced to the window of the carriage, taking the place in. Their neighbor kingdom was certainly breathtakingly beautiful, but Hiccup couldn’t concentrate on the landscaping sights.

"Must I, father?" He asked for what must have been the thousandth time.  
Stoick only sighed. “We went over this, Hiccup. The barbarians are many, and it is better to be safe than sorry. We are making alliances.” Their common enemy united the neighboring kingdoms in negotiation, and King North had proposed an unbreakable alliance.  
Marriage.  
The word sent chills down Hiccup’s spine. It wasn’t the fact that his betrothed was another boy that bothered him - it was the fact that he never met the character before. He’d only heard stories of Prince Jack. He was rumored to be a troublemaker, and although he was eighteen of age just like Hiccup, he seemed to act many years younger.  
Prince Hiccup knew his duties, though. Since he was little he knew he’d never be able to marry for love. He just didn’t think it’d happen so soon.  
He supposed it was good that he had never fallen in love before. He’d be heartbroken now.  
But he was sure that he wouldn’t fall for his soon to be husband, either.

Jack found himself slumped in his throne the knight that has been keeping him in line grumbling next to him. Aster and him went far back. from the moment Jack has been able to crawl out of the window to escape to play with kids his age. 

Aster was an apprentice under a great knight and saw Jack run out and quickly chased him down. 

Now you can think it was unprovoked and selfless that… would be a lie. 

Jack actually threw mud at him to distract him and Bunny got pissed and chased after him.

They have been on a rocky relationship since then.

"I don’t want to do this, he is from the barabrian area." Jack grumbled.

"Oh shut off it."

"Watch! He is going to be huge! All ripping in disgusting muscle and have a beard."

"He is your age." Aster rolled his eyes. 

"Exactly." Jack hissed crawling up and kneeling on the throne to be eye level with the taller man.

"You are over reacting like usual." Jack groaned and fell back onto his throne.

"Gezze all he is going to care about is war and hunting." jack sighed.

"The lads name is Hiccup."

"I could be ironic…."

"Come off it not like he is going to back out just because you are throwing a fit so put on a smile and accept it." Jack’s eyes lit up and a mischvievious gleam came into his eyes.

"Your right bunny! completely right." Jack grinned.

"Bloody hell." 

Stoick was losing his patience. There was no where to escape his son’s sarcastic comments on that carriage.  
“He probably doesn’t even have to shave yet,” Hiccup said with crossed arms. He knew he wasn’t getting away from the deal, but that didn’t mean his father wouldn’t hear his piece of mind on it.  
Hiccup had spent the entire trip quiet up until now, but entering King North’s border he started talking and had yet to shut up.  
“He is  _three months_  younger than you, Hiccup.” His father replied. He was lucky the prince hadn’t attempted an escape. He’d gladly take all his complaints on the way if it meant Hiccup would still marry Prince Jack in the end.  
That didn’t mean he had to like it, though.  
“Oh good, for a moment I thought you’d marry me off to a 12-year-old stranger. Thank Thor it’s just a  _stranger_.”  
“We’re here,” Stoick said in relief.  
Hiccup looked at the window, mouth falling open as he watched the castle come into view. “…wow,” he managed to say.  
“You’ll like it, son. The wedding party will be held here, and you two will live in our country palace.”  
“Wait, he’s living with  _us_?” Hiccup turned to his father. But didn’t that mean the younger prince was taking advantage of them, or something like that?  
“No, son, I’m returning to our castle and King North is staying in his. Yours and Prince Jack’s new home will be our country palace, which is near the border. So you’ll both be close to home and it won’t favor any of you. King North and I discussed it and it just didn’t seem right to make any of you go live in the other’s house with the other’s father.”  
“Yes of course you both discussed the matter thoroughly,” Hiccup mumbled.  
“So,” Stoick ignored him. “You’ll both have to adapt to your new life together in a new place. You even get an advantage, Hiccup, since you’ve been to the country palace a few times already.”  
“Oh, yes, I feel  _so_  favored,” green eyes rolled in annoyance.  
The carriage came to a stop, and a footman asked their names to introduce them to the Castle’s inhabitants.  
Hiccup breathed in and out to steady himself. It was time.

It was time. Jack grimaced as the jolly King next to him was quick to tell Jack.   
Jack sent a despairing look to Bunny who pulled off his gauntlet and smacked the back if the princes head quickly and told him to smile.   
Jack only gave him a puppy dog eyed look. Large blue eyes sending pity looks hoping someone would take pity on his poor soul.   
Normally he was better with this. He just had that charisma. But none payed mind as Jack fate was sealed.  
A footman came in like a messenger of death in Jack’s mind and announced new faces in the castle.   
"King Stoick the Vast and Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" This was the rare moment Bunny and Jack both agreed on something that had them glancing to each other seriously? Bunny held back his laugh as Jack openly grinned. It was too perfect.   
Bunny sent a withering glare but Jack only whispered.  
"You told me to smile."  
"Welcome!" North boomed.   
The man walked in and god he was as big as North! All beard too! Just a red fluffy forest on the large man. Like seriously those arms were the size of small children!   
But when the prince walked in he could feel the smugness rolling off of bunny.   
Hiccup was well….   
Nothing like he expected.   
He was thin and gangly like he was still growing into his own body. Scruffy brown hair and a face full if freckles. He had and emerald attire with silver and black undertones and had a weird black piece that looked scaly coiled up his arm and around his waist.   
No giant man child.  
But a normal teen with fucking weird fashion sense.  
Fuck…  
Still doesn’t mean he couldn’t act like a barbarian….  
Or that Jack could pull off his prank enough to get someone to back out of this. So he kept his smile and walked with North up to the royals.

Hiccup was still taking it all in - the hall was bigger than his back at home - when King North made their way to him and his father.  
Green eyes raised to the throne, where supposedly Prince Jack had just gotten up.  
He was…well he wasn’t as big as King North, that was for sure. He was thin and had a handsome face, but that was about the only thing Hiccup could tell was good. His crown was on top of messy white hair, meaning he must not stand still. His clothes looked fancy, but the boy was at the very least not all that comfortable in them. So the rumors were true… Maybe he did disguise himself as a peasant to escape his duties.  
Hiccup scowled without realizing. He didn’t want someone who would drag him down. He already didn’t like being royalty as it was - always inventing something when he was supposed to memorize noble men’s surnames. But this was too much.  
Hiccup stepped up, putting on a polite smile for King North and shaking his hand when offered. Toothless moved around his waist, coiling itself up and tangling in his arm.  
Green eyes flickered over to the other Prince and the knight that guarded him. It looked like they were both very amused. He moved his arm with Toothless on purpose, wanting the snake to be noticed. The message was clear; mess with him and get bitten.

Well that was a disgusted face. Jack rolled his eyes. If the kid wasn’t going to be all large and barbaric he was no doubt going to be hard work and deadlines what a drag.  
Jack could safely bet the kid didn’t know what ‘fun’ was. Jack rolled his eyes not noticing Bunny tensing and taking a large step back and North blinking at the boys arms when it was outstretched towards Jack.   
Blue eyes stared at hard green as he grasped the other hand.   
"Nice to met-." He paused when something flicked under his sleeve.   
He looked down and his eyes widened as the clothing piece wasn’t a piece. But a liking snake with how it stared at him. Jack’s hands flew up and he turned around.   
"Nope." He said and he started to walk to make his leave but North thwarted him pulling him back.  
"Now Jack it is just a little snake! It is cute."  
"Cute- NORTH THAT THING IS WRAPED AROUND HIM HOW IS THAT CUTE?!" Jack said thoroughly freaked out.   
This was not in his comfort zone. All animals except his horse wind weren’t fans of him and that was not a cute pet snake that was a MONSTER.   
North rolled his eyes and tried to push Jack towards the evil snake prince which Jack struggled a bit.   
Nope  
That kid was going to have that thing eat him in his sleep. He was going to die a slow and painful death due to his new ‘darling dearest’.

Hiccup smirked at the reaction. Jack was not getting anywhere near him at night if those were his intentions…  
Now he was  _supposed_  to say ‘nice to meet you too’, but something caught his attention.  
“Wait, you call your own father North?” He frowned, confused for a moment. Then his eyes widened and he glanced at his dad. Hiccup had a knack for saying his thoughts at the wrong time. If the King took his question seriously he could be thrown out of that castle…  
“Apologies, sire,” Hiccup bowed to the King. “I meant no offense.” Glancing at Jack, he added another small bow. “Neither to you, Prince Jack.”

Jack was just eyeing the evil boy. Jack knew the stories no Prince Charming had a fucking snake for a pet familiar. Jack was addressed on why he called North North. Both royals realized the mistake. It was an informal thing Jack took up when he was upset.   
Jack glared untrustingly and was pushed by North and Jack inwardly groaned.   
"Ah, yea…. It was informal of…. Me…."   
"Yes! No need to worry Prince hiccup! Right Jack?"  
"….. Yea seriously you weren’t being rude." Jack sighed being honest. It was actually a really informal castle. Least in between the closer knit royals and staff.

Hiccup held back a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn’t be scolded by his father later on.  
"So, um," he extended his hand again. "Nice to meet you, Prince Jack." Then, upon noticing his father’s glare, he sighed. "I look forward to our union," he added in a polite tone of voice. He couldn’t have his betrothed hating him right off the bat…  
He was glad that King North seemed to be a decent enough man, at least. Warm and informal, unlike his own father.  
"And don’t get scared of Toothless," he glanced down at the snake still tangled in his arm. "He doesn’t bite." Then, with a little smirk, whispered only for Jack to hear. "Often."

He was trying to be polite damn it. It wasn’t going to work on Jack. Hiccup could try to act innocent but it didn’t work on Jack.   
Jack watched the snake carefully and shook Hiccups hand.  
Who named their snake Toothless?  
Wouldn’t it be obvious that he wouldn’t bite?   
But the way Hiccup said it still sent Shivers through him.   
He glared at the slightly taller boy. North grinned mistaking their extra long handshake as a different sign.   
"Stoick! Let’s leave these two to Talk and get to know each other! We have something’s to discuss!" North said ushering people out Jack sent his father a pleading look but the man just made the whole hall empty and sent a thumbs up to the teens and closed them in.  
"Are you serious right now?"

Hiccup dropped his hand as soon as everyone else was out. “Look,” he said in a much more informal tone. “I know you don’t like this arrangement, just like me. So some basic rules to not kill each other,” he started pacing. “One. You don’t touch me at night, and I’ll grant you the same courtesy,” Hiccup stressed that part. He really didn’t want to have awkward intercourse with this stranger. “Two. You don’t mess with the snake. I’m serious. If he’s mad he will bite you. And if you’re mean I won’t give you the antidote I carry at all times.” That was a lie. Hiccup would give it to him anyways, but Prince Jack didn’t have to know. Also, Toothless’ poison didn’t kill. Just…hurt a lot.  
"And three. You don’t escape your duties to play peasant. You will attend every meeting with me like a good prince. Are we clear on my basic rules?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly. "I am awaiting yours," he gestured with his hand as if to say, ‘by all means’.

Jack rolled his eyes and groaned.  
He really was all hardworking and dead lines. With a deadly snake.  
"Trust me I won’t touch you unless I am forced too." Jack said backing far away from the snake.  
"Ok I don’t even want to go near him so neither you and I have to worry." Jack rolled his eyes only to harshly glare.  
"And who says you can say that? Are you really that boring to where you can handle being cooped up in this place? But you know what? Fine."  
"If I come to the meetings you can’t control me any other time.   
I do my own thing.   
Two keep that thing away from me.  
And three on snow days I don’t work.” Jack said stubbornly eyeing the large black reptile wearily.   
But besides that he wasn’t really afraid if the boring evil prince in front of him.

"You can’t say you don’t work on snow days!" Hiccup gestured with his hands widely, as was his habit whenever he didn’t have to be the perfect stoic prince. "The Kingdom of Berk snows practically nine months of the year! You’d never get any work done. Besides the very idea that you get to not look after your people just because of the weather is preposterous."  
Clearly Prince Jack wasn’t used to having to do his duties, but the whole point of this marriage was to administer both kingdoms. Hiccup didn’t feel ready to take care of his own people of Berk, let alone every person in the Kingdom of Burgess! He needed help, and if that lazy prince was all he was going to get, he might as well try to make most of it.

Jack’s eyes sparkled as he looked to Hiccup in awe. The thought of Snow for nine months! That was spectacular! Wake up every day to the beautiful snow, in white full feilds and then three months brake with a nice cool breeze that wasn’t normally hot?

"It snows that much! Holy shit why havn’t i gone there before! I could go there any time and boom! Snow……Do you know how long the snow ball fights would be?" Being a a person with a track mind. He sort of didn’t notice alot past what Hiccup was saying or doing thoughts only on the snow. "I mean I can still look after the people freckles multi tasking, just come on! Have some fun now why don’t you?" jack grinned but finally the fullness of Hiccup’s sentence got to him.

"Wait who said we were living in berk?" Jack asked frowning and looking to the other confused. He wasn’t going to Berk, he was staying here he had kids he looked after in the village.

Hiccup just stared at Prince Jack as he went on and on about snowball fights and avoiding responsibilities like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
But then Hiccup frowned in confusion. “What, King North didn’t tell you?” He glanced around, not knowing what to do. “We’re not living with either of our parents. We’re moving in together to our country palace in Berk,” Hiccup examined Jack’s handsome face, looking for his reaction. “But don’t worry, it’s actually near the border so it’s the exact same distance from home for both of us,” he tried to fix it, feeling slightly guilty. At least his dad had informed him of everything…

Jack really should have expected that. He sighed and gripped as hair and rolled his eyes.  
"Figures when does my dad ever tell me anything." He grumbled and rubbed his face it made sense though. This was an alliance marriage heck he even learned about this this morning.  
And it was really the only way to catch Jack was to spring it on him trap him before he could think.  
Damn   
Hopefully he could say good bye to the villagers before he left.   
"Do you know when we are leaving?" He sighed just accepting it now. Sure he could bitch and complain but the thought of leaving the kids?  
It slowed his energy like a mountain or walk would to any breeze.  
Least maybe hiccup would tell him unlike north.

"I’m sorry," Hiccup shrugged. He knew of the alliance for a month - since it had been first settled. He had made himself relatively used to the idea, even. It seemed Jack hadn’t had that luxury.  
"Um, it’s after the party so I’m guessing less than a week?" He tried. Toothless hissed and came back inside Hiccup’s robe.  
"You should have time to say goodbye to everyone you care about," Hiccup glanced up, to the Prince’s blue eyes. He wasn’t going to say that he had the time, but there was no one there. Hiccup tried making friends, but it was hard for him. He didn’t have charisma, and he was awkward. All he liked to talk about were his inventions and his exotic pet. People were bound to dislike him.  
So he made sarcastic comments that suggested that not even he liked himself - and that made his lack of friends something he could live with.  
He was jealous of Prince Jack - living in oblivion, possibly knowing of their union for a short amount of time, and having probably lots of people to say goodbye to. Hiccup only shook hands with the butler, Gobber, who took care of him after his mother was gone and his dad had duties to attend.  
But that was it.

Jack found himself eyeing the boy and feeling a little bad. Surely he had to do the same. Jack nodded and sighed.  
"A week." He could work with that.  
Plans to evade the berkians, hiccup, and bunny enough to run out spend hopefully two days with the kids then say good bye and wind a story about traveling to new lands as a sheep herder.   
"Guess it is my own fault getting close you know? Sides my dad doesn’t trust me with knowing things too often." Jack shrugged.   
The door to the hall opened and Aster walked in bowing to the princes.   
"The kings request for you."  
"Thank you sir cotton tail." Jack said hating how formal the knight got.

Hiccup snorted quietly for a second, not expecting the Prince to tease his own knight, but when Jack looked at him the smile was gone.  
"You shouldn’t say that," he reprehended like his father would. "Treat your knights badly and you won’t be able to complain if they commit treason," he quoted directly from his dad. Hiccup had less luck in escaping his duties since he didn’t go out much. It was starting to show.  
"Thank you, sir," Hiccup bowed back only slightly - after all, he was a Prince. He didn’t have to bow low to anyone.

What’s this?  
The snake prince can have fun?  
"Please? Bunny? Treason? The guy is a big softie who loves me to much! Isn’t that right aster? Don’t you think we should still elope! It is not to late now!" Jack dramatically stroked up and hung to the knight’s neck. Aster opened his moth and tried to get out a polite Stoic response to the brunet prince but he growled and shook off his gauntlet yanked the boy down into a head lock and dragged his fist along the white covered skull. No longer caring for the other prince watching his informality he had to spend five minutes with this goof ball.  
"Ow! Ow! Aster!" Jack cried out. The grey haired man only looked to hiccup   
"Want to try? It is satisfying." He asked as Jack flailed trying to get out of the man’s hold.   
"You jerk!" Jack yelled growling as Aster only grinned.

Hiccup allowed himself to chuckle. “I’m sure it is,” he smiled for the first time. “But I mustn’t. Father would be very disappointed.” He inclined his head respectfully to the knight. “But it is satisfying to know that the Burgess Kingdom can count on loyal knights. In Berk we were once betrayed by one, so naturally we are very wary.”  
He was referring to Alvin the Treacherous, but he doubted Prince Jack would know the story. He didn’t seem like one to pay much attention to his lessons.  
"Anyways, Prince Jack," Hiccup said, back to his more serious self. "We should go see what our fathers wish to discuss."

Aster nodded understanding as he let the brat go and Jack tumbled to the floor.  
"I hate both of you! I see how this is! I will start war then! Both head off!" Jack yelled and Aster rolled his eyes smacking the boy again.   
"So mean." Jack said from his spot on the floor where he dramatically fell.   
He rolled and laid on his stomach to stare at Hiccup.   
"Why they can wait."  
"Frostbite up." Aster growled and Jack let out a childish moan and pushed him self up and waved for the taller to follow him.   
"Coulda at least tried to help." Jack pouted.   
Really the secret History kept in the shadows didn’t leave the kingdom unblemished just covered up to the point where Jack didn’t remember.   
A rouge ambassador.   
It was messy business now a days the knights were tighter knit and closet to the king being part of a select loyalty. Unknown to most a few if the servants were trained fighters. All loyal to the ruthless yet benevolent king none wanting the same incident to happen again.  
Not that either of the princes were aware of this fact. It wasn’t something taught or told.   
"you know I heard that chuckle. You can laugh I am getting a good one out of you one of these days." Jack said as they walked.

"You are coming off creepier by the second, Prince Jack," Hiccup raised an eyebrow, trying not to show just how amused he was by the exchange between the white-haired teen and the knight.  
"Should I be worried about the nature of your relationship with Knight Aster?" He looked at the other prince. "Because I forgot one other rule. We cannot cheat." It would just be disrespectful to each other and look bad for the kingdom. There was a story of a far off land, where the Queen cheated on her husband with a royal from the neighboring kingdom. The cheater’s land was invaded by her lover’s men; it just ended badly to everyone involved.  
He hoped Prince Jack would at least not put him through that.

"Hmmm I try." Jack hummed Jack grinned and looked to Hiccup questionably.  
"I threw mud on him when I was like seven. He has had it out to get back at me since I guess. Every time he tries though I I wats end up throwing something at his face." Really they were like frienemies. He stuck his tongue out.   
"As if I would ever date a guy as grumpy and stuck up and old as him." Really aster was five years older but who cared.   
"Pffft you’re a jealous type? Afraid I am actually going to elope with bunny? Please I could do better." He snorted a teasing grin on his face. Really he wasn’t that shallow. Sure it sucked marrying into with out love but.   
It was the life of a prince.   
He wouldn’t really do that to Hiccup dispute both of them hating the situation

"He isn’t that old," Hiccup defended quietly. But at the other teen’s explanation, he relaxed. Toothless hissed and tangled himself in Hiccup’s neck loosely.  
"I’m not the jealous type!" Green eyes widened. "Why, do I seem like it? I was just looking out for both our reputations, is all."  
They finally got to the hall where both kings were, and Hiccup bowed. “Father, I believe you called?” He asked politely.

"Yes he is." Jack shot back before laughing. Moving to kindly shove the boy but the snake hissing had him bouncing a foot away  
"I was kidding, come on you have a sense of humor don’t you?" Jack asked grinning, he followed in and was quiet Hiccup already asking their question.  
"Yes! I assume you got acquainted?" North smiled happily as Jack tried not to roll his eyes. It was a little hard to act out under the stern air Stoick gave off.  
No wonder Hiccup was a stick in the mud.  
"As aquatinted as two strangers forced to marry can be dad." Jack mumbled earning a scolding look from North who Jack swore can hear everything.   
North was scary like that. He knew when you were sleeping or awake. He knew if you have been bad or good. Jack could make a song

You better watch out

You better not cry

You better not shout  
Jack will tell you why  
King North was going to know.   
North disregarded his son and looked to the much more professional and polite Hiccup.

Hiccup had just regarded him strangely when Prince Jack asked if he had a sense of humor. He did. It was drier and more sarcastic, but it existed. Although it only showed around those he was comfortable with. Namely his father, the butler and his pet snake.  
Hiccup glanced at Jack, eyes confused as to why he was allowed to do and saw whatever he wished. He never had that freedom with his own father, let alone in front of other royals.  
"Sire," Hiccup hesitated. "We will have plenty more time to get acquainted in the future. Surely there is much more to Prince Jack than what I’ve known in our brief but meaningful interaction."  
Yeah that was a beautiful way to put how Hiccup hadn’t been impressed at all by his betrothed. He was like a child, and Hiccup was forced to act like an adult. In the Prince’s mind, they just would not work out.  
"Father?" Hiccup turned to King Stoick, tilting his head as if to ask if there was anything else the Vast man wanted to add.

Stoick shuffled in his seat and refused to speak as North bounced up grinning.

"As seeing as you will already be married and agreement has been made you two will sleep in the same room!" North said happily as Jack was floored.

"What?" He asked shocked.

Yes Hiccup wasn’t that bad.

But

Seriously so soon?!

"And since it won’t even matter maybe you two can even try making an hei-." Jack was across the floor and pulled the larger man down. Glaring.

"We are both boys you realize that old man?" Jack growled. North blinked widely.

"You can’t try?" Jack blushed bright red.

"Are you serious?!"

Hiccup had just blinked, expression confused and disbelieving. Surely this was another joke from those clowns who called themselves royals, right?

He looked to his father, who just gave him a guilty look. King North had probably put him up to this, and he had agreed for the sake of being polite.

Hiccup blushed to the tips of his ears, even as Jack whisper-yelled at his father from across the room.

“B-but your Majesty, surely we should wait until after the party?” Hiccup tried. “Wouldn’t want to stain Prince Jack’s…” He searched for a fitting word. “Perfect reputation, now would we?” He finished in what he hoped was a reasonable tone of voice, and not desperate as he felt.

North just pushed his son easily out of the way.

He smiled to Hiccup.

"Well does it matter? You said it yourself! More time to get to know each other!" He smiled.

Jack on the other hand stared at his father like he was crazy.

Which after living with the man…..

"Why?!"

"Jack your stuff is already moved into the room!"

"Ok maybe you can ask us? I don’t think hiccup or I want to share a room?" He turned to look at Stoick.

"Your majesty you must forgive my father and say no every once in a while." Jack said more politely.

"B-but…" Hiccup was losing this battle. He had to keep calm. "We still have the rest of our lives to get to know one another…" He tried weakly. One look at those determined blue eyes had the Prince sighing.

It was King North’s home, after all. He was the one who made the rules. King Stoick wouldn’t like to be challenged by a visiting Prince after he had decided the sleeping arrangements either.

"Understood, sire," he bowed to the King again, glancing nervously at Jack. The boy was practically hyperactive. Did he even sleep at all?

"Nonsense!" North smiled pushing his son out.

Jack pushed into Hiccup though the white haired boy shivered at the snake pressed inbetween them and was surely trying not to freak out as the man had then out of the room.

"Now then! I will have Tooth or Aster come and get you for dinner! You two have fun!" North smiled and waved to Stoick as he walked off calling out orders for things to do.

Jack looked down at the snake and bounced away hitting the wall.

"S-Sorry."

Right don’t touch the snake.

Toothless hissed half-heartedly at the bump, but otherwise stayed quiet in Hiccup’s neck. The Berkian Prince huffed a little, looking around with his hands clasped behind his back.

"So." He started a little awkwardly. He wasn’t the best in social interactions. "Please tell me I’m right to assume you don’t expect us to engage in intercourse before dinner." He pleaded quietly. He knew Prince Jack had promised not to touch him, but somehow the younger teen seemed more opened up and teasing enough to think it’d be a good idea to fool around.

Jack blinked and rolled his eyes to the other.

"I don’t know," Jack smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, "if my charm gets to you I can’t promise you wouldn’t want to I mean ‘we are sleeping in the same room’." Jack said the last part mocking his dad.

"Urgh crazy seeing all old man." Jack sighed and shifted awkwardly. He dealt with people outside of the castle not inside.

Sooooo

"…….want to do something?"

Hiccup only narrowed his eyes, petting his snake as a warning. “Toothless will be sleeping with us so I don’t fall victim to your so-called ‘charm.’”

But he raised an eyebrow at the innocent-looking offer. “Maybe you could show me around,” he offered. “I don’t know anyone or anything around here, and if I’m to stay a week I might as well get acquainted with your castle.” Then he tucked a strand of his auburn hair behind his ear. “That is, if you have nothing else better to do.”

"Oh come on! I was just joking. Let’s not bring that in the same bed. I wasn’t going to actually molest you give me some credit." Jack whined.

He pouted and shrugged.

"Sure I guess, if you want to know let’s start this way by the time we get through most of it we should be by our rooms…. Er room I guess."

Jack sighed and started walking just showing Hiccup around.

The library.

The studies.

Where the stalls for the animals.

The kitchen where women were scurrying about and large men were trying not to smash into them.

"This is where the fairies and Yetis work." Jack quickly snatched two apples from a large man.

The other yelled out.

"Thanks Phil!" Jack grinned and pulled hiccup out handing him the apple. Phil rolled his eyes fondly.

Jack bit into the apple smiling to the taller boy.

"And now to the boring rooms." Jack mumbled after swallowing the piece of Apple.

Jack smiled and walked trough one of the doors doing and instinctive step over the thresh hold he did over every door in the house.

And instinct he built up from pranks.

Not realizing there was a string not yet triggered.

At least until bunny growled out.

"Prince Hiccup!" But it was too late for as the trigger was set as warm honey spilled on the boy and a bucket of feathers followed.

"Pffft….oops."

Hiccup seemed slightly offended at the other Prince calling Toothless a ‘thing,’ but decided against speaking up. Prince Jack was going to show him around and it wouldn’t do anyone any good to bicker from the start.

When the Burgess Prince showed him the library, Hiccup’s mouth fell. It was bigger, maybe twice the size of the library back at his own castle, in Berk. “Wow,” he whispered with reverence. “I gotta come back here later on,” he mumbled, Toothless hissing as he tangled himself up on the boy’s waist. “There aren’t many people in my kingdom who are interested in books,” his eyes twinkled. All the knowledge and storied that those pages held…

Soon enough they had to keep going with the tour, so Prince Jack showed him many other rooms much like his own castle’s.

Hiccup blinked, surprised, when he was handed an apple too. He examined the younger prince. He really wasn’t that bad once you got past the ‘all-fun’ exterior. Prince Jack smiled at him, and the sight wasn’t terrible. Hiccup knew he’d have to find points to like in his betrothed if they were going to spend the rest of their lives togeth-

Hiccup’s thoughts were rudely interrupted as a shouted warning was followed by a warm and sticky substance falling on him and Toothless, his apple escaping from his hand and landing on the ground untouched.

Feathers floated down to stick to his body and Hiccup felt his anger boiling as a little ‘whoops’ was heard behind him.

“You!" He accused as Toothless leapt to the ground, dragging himself in the other boy’s direction. "You’re the worst Prince I’ve ever met! Do you do anything for your people? Don’t you care at all? All you ever do is set up pranks?! What are you, five? Grow up and face your responsibilities! You can’t scare me away with a stupid joke! I can’t run away from this, no matter how much I want to right now.”

Toothless hissed menacingly, an inch away from Prince Jack’s pale ankle.

“Come, Toothless,” he extended his arm and the snake tangled himself. “He’s not worth it,” he glared as he walked away.

“Knight Aster, if you would be so kind to show me to my chambers,” he requested with a little of his father’s authority to his voice.

The smile on Jack’s face slipped as he side stepped the snake. The air around him dropped a degree or two.  
"Woah woah what makes you think I don’t have time for my people? Have you ever even stepped out side? So what if I am avoiding a few responsibilities better then growing up and being like my dad least I know what is going on in my town the man wouldn’t know farmer Adam is getting harassed by a couple of drifter thugs. Nor would he know how an ambassador had made residence in the town and was trying to create treason. What about the one time a man who dressed up as a false knight came into the village and collected false taxes? My dad wouldn’t know any of that. He coops himself up in this deary castle and then what? The world goes by and he doesn’t know unless someone tells him." Jack frowned.  
"Too bad I couldn’t you’re not better than my dad or any other royal that walks into this castle." Jack scoffed and turned walking off.

Aster sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Well frost bite was set off." Bunny grumbled.  
"Sorry about that your majesty right this way." Bunny said walking away as the other followed.  
"You’re not far from it… Formal terms he is very young and immature." He said shrugging.

Hiccup wanted to say a lot more, but he just yelled as Prince Jack walked away. “I stay inside because I choose to!”  
He frowned hard so he wouldn’t cry. His mother used to take him outside the castle, talk to everyone - she didn’t even refer to them as peasants. She called them friends.  
He sniffed, glancing down at his clothes. The weight of his words hit him, and he felt a chill. Or maybe someone had just left a window open.  
He followed the knight until his room - or the one he’d be sharing with Jack - and stopped before the door.  
"Thank you," he looked up at Aster. "I… I shall apologize to him later, don’t worry… I know I was in the wrong, although it pains me to admit it." It was just a stupid prank. Maybe Hiccup was so set off because he had been enjoying Jack’s company for a change right before that happened.  
"I can’t have my betrothed mad at me before we even get married, right?" He tried to smile weakly, but failed. He sighed.  
"I am sorry you had to see that, Knight Aster. I don’t like to show people the times I don’t behave. You’re welcome to tell my father if you want. I’m sure he’ll come up with the proper punishment…" He trailed off, glancing to the side.  
He excused himself and closed the door.

Aster sighed.  
"If I may." He turned and ruffled the boys hair.  
"Prince Jack cares too much. Everything you said is mostly true. Jack is an irresponsible rebel and needs a bloody leash. But he does care about his people." Aster rolled his eyes and smirked.  
"How about I don’t say anything and try to keep Jack in line how about that? He is a shit head but he isn’t a bad. You didn’t do much wrong either."   
He smirked and rolled his eyes.  
"Surprised you didn’t conk him in the head earlier." He laughed.   
"No problem your highness anything just call." Aster though planned to go and talk to Jack. He walked out and glared at the boy that sat on stall.  
"You coulda been nicer to him you did dump honey and feathers on him."  
"He said I didn’t care and that was for you."  
"You don’t think I didn’t know that?" Aster growled. Jack was silent.  
"You almost made him cry."  
"Oh I find that hard to believe….do you see how straight face it he was?"   
"Apologize."  
"But-."  
"Jack!" Jack sighed and nodded sliding off. Aster noticed a little frost on his shoulder and patted the white haired boys shoulder until it disappeared.  
"Ye better."   
"He hates me."  
"He will if you keep this up and may as well be married to a friend then an enemy."

Hiccup didn’t even know where to start. His robes were ruined, and Toothless was acting up. The Prince worried he had swallowed a feather.  
He took off most of his clothes, left only in his undergarments. He put them on top of the furniture in the corner of the room, and took a second to look at himself on the mirror.  
The bathing chambers were connected to the bedroom, and the door to it was open. Hiccup could see his whole body on his reflection.  
Or, his whole body and the missing foot.  
He sighed. He hoped Jack didn’t make fun of his prosthetic. That would be hurtful and mean…  
He heard a knock on the door. “Knight Aster?” He inquired. Opening the door, he requested, “could you please tell one of the maids to prepare my -“  
He stopped and flushed upon seeing Prince Jack.  
"My bath," he finished lamely before closing the door on his face, embarrassed.

Jack found himself at his new room until he moved to the new castle. He walked up to the door and was about to knock when the door opened.  
"I-oh." His eyes flew to he side as soon as his once over caught Hiccup in nothing but the skeevs ok….   
"Ahhhh bath? Um…. Tooth!" Jack yelled trying not to look at Hiccup. While he didn’t care Hiccup seemed to so he gave the kid that respect.  
Jack was here to apologize after all.   
Tooth flew down the halls and Immediately checked his teeth.  
"Is everything ok with them?!" She asked quickly as Jack was forced down by the smaller woman.  
"Mess mit mis miccup!" Jack said through the fingers.  
"Oh…." She let Jack go turned and squeaked. "OH!" Turning to face away.   
"Um" Jack was sitting on the floor rubbing is mouth.  
"He would like a bath."   
"Oh from the honey incident." A pointed but motherly look had Jack flushing.  
"I didn’t know he would walk in to it it was for bunny." Jack mumbled. Tooth giggled.  
"Right away prince hiccup." She said warmly and walked away.   
Jack looked to hiccup and blushed out of shame.  
He was apologizing.

Hiccup breathed deeply to steady himself, not closing the door all the way after all, and opening it to see the maid. She was bright and bubbly, and she left Hiccup wanting to know her better. She seemed like someone who wouldn’t mind his awkwardness. Someone who would be his friend…  
He bit his lip, glancing at Jack on the floor - half-hiding himself behind the door so his prosthetic wouldn’t be seen.   
"I apologize for my attitude," he said in a formal tone of voice before sighing. "Um… Look, I’m really sorry, Prince Jack. I shouldn’t have gotten upset over that and yelled at you. I don’t have the right to say your feelings for your people, though your Knight was kind enough to inform me that they’re most genuine." He blinked. "Fuck, I’m talking difficult again. It just seeps in, I’m sorry," he smiled slightly, embarrassed. "I’ll adapt to your way of speaking, don’t worry."

Jack looked at the half hidden Hiccup (it dork cursed Was the kid cracking?) and sighed standing and scratching the back of his head.   
"Er and sorry of acting like a kid… And ah poring honey…. I am not lying it wasn’t for me I mean it crossed my mind but I mean I stopped considering once we started talking… You really are not like most royals I met…I mean I would rather marry you then most royals." Wow.  
Wow Jack   
Just  
Shut up.  
"So yea! And sorry for exploding and stuff.."  
Tooth ran back saving Jack from being. More stupid   
"Your bath is ready- Prince Jack what are you still doing here?! Go! Shoo! You are not suppose to see your fiancé like this yet!"  
"Tell that to my lovely brilliant dad he the thinks hiccup and I should try for heirs know." Jack said unashamed. Tooth smack her head.  
"I know." Jack smirked.  
"Your father." She groaned. Before shooing Jack off. Jack blinked and smirked. He may not be good with apologies but…. He walked off to find his dad.   
Maybe hiccup would like him if Jack convinced his dad to give him copies of most of the books in the library that would be a good wedding present.

Hiccup frowned slightly when Prince Jack admitted to having thought of it, but he blanked completely at the words that followed.  
Oh, wow. He was about to stammer out a thank you but he was blushing too hard, and it only worsened when the other prince mentioned making heirs.  
Seriously?!  
The maid, Tooth, thankfully sent Prince Jack away and led him to the ready bathing chambers, where he excused himself and closed the door. Sighing at the warm water, he just let himself sink for a minute.  
Hiccup was stressed. Sure his betrothed seemed to have the heart in the right place, but the brunet was exhausted. It was like he just babysat a kid for an hour.  
And yet… There was this kindness in the other boy, proven by the apple he offered during their walk. A feature hard to come across in royalty.  
Hiccup blushed upon remembering Prince Jack’s comment. Hiccup would rather marry him than other royals he met, too… At least Jack wasn’t boring.  
Hiccup blinked. It was ‘Prince’ Jack for now. They had no intimacy to call each other only their first names…  
Also, Hiccup would have to work on his informal language. He was afraid it’d be very out of date.

Jack had turned around and headed back to the room having a quick chat with his after after the man scolded him for the now dubbed ‘honey incident’ and then allowed Jack to tell him about the rest of the tour.  
Which Jack exaggerated Hiccup’s excitement for the books.   
How Hiccup gushed about how many books there were.  
(When really Jack just heard a mumbled comment to the snake)  
But North was hooked.  
Jack could tell but the gleam in His dad’s eyes.   
Hiccup was getting a shit ton of books for the wedding.  
No doubt a maid will keep check of what Hiccup did and didn’t read.   
So for now he walked in his room to change.   
He forgot to knock but Hiccup wasn’t in there.  
Jack shivered at the snake curled up on the bed and just went to his wardrobe to change.

Hiccup wrapped himself up on the robe that was separated for him, and decided to dry his hair in the bedroom. He exited through the left door, that went directly into his chambers.  
Hopefully his clothes were already in the room and -  
Hiccup blinked. Prince Jack was inside the room, in the middle of a change of clothes.  
"I…" He looked away, blushing. "I can come back later if you wish," he mumbled, clearing his throat. "That is, you can go to the washing chambers now, while I change here…" Hiccup chewed on his lip, eyes still down.

Jack blinked and looked back shrugging.   
"I don’t care I mean we are both guys and I promised not to touch you." Jack laughted pulling on his button up shirt. And then grabbing his blue coat.   
"I will be out in a minute anyway." Jack said turning and a shine caught his eye. Blue eyes flickered down to the fake leg on the boy and he blinked.   
Really what interested him was how a royal was missing a limb.   
A villager was one thing.   
But a royal?  
He bit his lip.  
It would be really rude to ask.   
But Jack had the curiosity of a cat. So quickly he looked away and scratched his head.  
"Or ah… I could leave and just finish changing outside."  
God he was going to piss off the brunet again

Hiccup blinked, looking up at Jack confusedly until he followed the other prince’s gaze to his peg leg.  
"…oh," Hiccup blushed in embarrassment, raising green eyes to his betrothed. "I was…going to tell you," he said in a low voice, afraid of Jack’s reaction.  
"I’m sorry, it’s just…a rather sensitive subject." He paused, chewing on his lip nervously. "Would you like to…know how it happened?"

Jack’s eyes snapped to Hiccup’s he sent a soothing smile.   
"Hey if it is sensitive we have our whole lives ahead of us. If it comes up again when we aren’t strangers you can tell me." Jack smiled and pulled on his coat.   
"Not that I don’t want to know just." He sighed as he passed hiccup.   
"It is personal. We just met, I won’t pressure you to tell me something you are really uncomfortable with I mean I would understand."   
“‘Sides it doesn’t look bad and you walk pretty normal, like that is pretty amazing.” He grinned childishly meaning it. Everything before was him trying not to pry and be polite but he really did find it cool how well hiccup could walk with a peg leg normally. Sure there was a slight limp but Jack assumed it was the weight of the snake on the boy.

Hiccup blinked, confused. “You’re not… You’re not going to make fun of me?” He tilted his head curiously.  
Even the butler made fun of his peg leg once in a while. Hiccup supposed it was better than his dad, who just never mentioned it.  
But Prince Jack’s reaction was…unexpectedly nice, he had to give him that. Hiccup didn’t feel comfortable with giving him the backstory, or with telling the other boy how great it felt not to be mocked.  
So he just inclined his head respectfully, tightening the robe around himself a little. A blush still tinted his cheeks, but he was grateful. His fiancé wasn’t half as bad as the rumors said.

Jack blinked then nodded.  
"Seems like something some people would huh? Eh once again something I am not a fan of in royal families you know? Gossipers. Nah in the village there are a few people with missing limbs." Jack rambled and the blushed realizing his rambling and shrugged.  
"Ah I just learned it is disrespectful to anyone to make fun of things they had no power over you know? Unless they deserve it. Even then it is only sinking to their level." Jack said this was a subject he excelled at.   
People.  
He is an extrovert. He feeds off being around people. It fills him with joy and happiness. He reads them. He just knows people. It is natural to him.   
"I mean I am not THAT bad!" Jack laughed no doubt though if Jack remembered there are rumors about being a little hellion. (He blamed princess Merida not like SHE was much better).  
"I mean I may have pranks set up everywhere in the castle, watch your step by the way, and snark my responsibilities I can admit but I mean your still a person you know? If i were to tease anything it would be your butt, I mean look at you all gangly and thin and then still you somehow have a really cute butt." Jack smirked, Hiccup’s pulling on his robe sort of made it noticeable. Where was Jack to pass that up? The foot was one thing but the ass was another, he was complimenting it. 

Hiccup just had a really weird expression on - it was a mixture of confusion and amusement, just overall in awe of Prince Jack’s non-stop rambling.  
Then his lips parted in surprise, cheeks blushing. “Okay how can you tease if you thinks it’s cute? That just doesn’t make any sense,” he raised an eyebrow, a bit of sarcasm seeping through his voice. Somehow he had to adjust himself to Prince Jack’s level on this - if he was teasing, Hiccup couldn’t win by being all stoic and polite. He had to use his dry and ironic sense of humor to get out of the embarrassing situation.  
"Now if you’re already dressed, Prince Jack, please," he glanced to the door, but his green eyes sparkled with amusement.

Jack blinked.  
The prince was being sarcastic.   
Oh wow. Jack grinned finally able to level with the boy.  
"Come on there is a lot to tease. But I suppose your right it is mostly just wonder. Like does that where all your food go? Your ass?" Jack whistled and leaned against the door.   
"Hey the rules were no touching~ nothing wrong with looking your majesty." Jack said.   
"Besides I have to know it that is real. For all I know that could be the most scandalous thing I can hold over your head. Oh I can hear the lady’s whispers now! Prince hiccup fakes the fine ass in his pants." Jack said as if it was some mass conspiracy.   
“Oh hiccup! Lies before I even say I do? What else are you hiding? Are those freckles fake? Is that snake even a snake?” Jack gasped.  
"Oh I am being sold off to a dishonest evil snake prince! I must tell my father! You fiend!"

"Really classy. No, the food goes to all my very much apparent muscles, can’t you see?" He smirked as he flexed his biceps, the arm thin but actually rather firm.  
 Hiccup shrugged. “Well I guess you won’t know if it’s real if you don’t touch,” he teased lightly. “And since you said it yourself that it’s against the rules~”  
 Hiccup was trying really hard not to laugh at the over-dramatic boy. “You got me, the freckles are fake. And Toothless is a dragon in disguise - wait did you just call me Hiccup?” He acquired a surprised expression. Prince Jack hadn’t called him Prince Hiccup, but he hadn’t addressed him on first-name basis either. Did that mean that the other teen wanted to be called simply ‘Jack’?

Jack was laughing so hard he couldn’t stand. He was relying mostly on the wall.  
"I was right! I told bunny I would given away to some huge bulging muscled barbarian!" Jack laughed. "A face freckled dragon training Viking." Jack’s face was pink from his laughter as he slid down to the floor. His laughter died down and he blinked to the boy.  
"Isn’t that your name? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third? By the way what sort of family name is that if there has been three of you?" Jack wondered. A smile on his face.

Hiccup grinned, feeling surprisingly at ease for someone with dripping wet hair and nothing on but a robe.  
"Yes, all the affirmatives are true," he nodded with a smile. "And no making fun of the family name!" He pointed a finger accusingly, the whole gesture done in jest. "That’s got to be rule number four. It’s already a terrible name and I don’t need you to remind me."  
Shaking his head slightly, his smile slipped off to give way for him chewing his lip - a nervous habit. “Prince Jack,” he called softly. “Does that mean I should call you by only your first name?”  
Hiccup had never done that after knowing the person for such a short amount of time. His father would never allow it. But, considering him and Jack were to be married… It sounded a little silly, even for the rules-oriented Hiccup, to address his betrothed by his royal title.

Jack groaned loudly.  
"Damn more rules. I hope you know I love braking them." Jack rolled his eyes. "I will ask again horrendous!"   
Jack blinked and shrugged.  
"Honestly I would prefer you call me Jack. Why be formal when we are married? God imagine waking up.  
"Morning king Hiccup, did you sleep well?" Jack said in a false dignified voice only to cough in his hand and make a slightly higher nasally voice to follow.  
"It was quite lovely king Jack." Jack tried to keep a straight face and covered his mouth.  
"No wait that is fantastic. We have to do that one morning. Just like that. See who can keep the straighter face. Please this has to happen!" He laughed grinning and looking to hiccup with mischievous childish eyes.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, running a hand through his still wet hair. He combed it with his fingers for a couple of moments absent-mindedly.  
“Okay, first of all, I do not sound like that!” He raised his eyebrows in a surprised yet amused look. He glanced at Toothless who had apparently woken up from his nap on the bed, hissing and curling more in on himself.  
“And no, oh Odin…” Hiccup dismissed the thought completely with a wave of his hand. “Please, you’re starting to sound like you’re  _actually_  looking forward to this,” he commented dryly.

"You totally do." Jack said using his Hiccup voice. He grinned roguishly and leaned against the door lazily.   
"Hey I mean we are being forced to do this anyway. Why not make the most of it? Look on the bright side of life."  
Jack hummed.  
Really Jack wasn’t a fan of the idea he wasn’t one to try to be a downer. He never knew why but the world seemed so much colder when he did. He would panic and find himself curled up gripping his hair. Anxiety filling him. Heart racing. The only thing comforting him was the illusion of frost and snow covering him and the ground making the cold dark world pure with the ice and snow.   
Not that Jack knew after Bunny pulled him from the room maids would lite a fire and wipe off the melted water.

“Nothing wrong with being optimistic Hiccup.”

Hiccup just frowned. The idea seemed…odd at the very least. They were still strangers. And they were being forced to marry.  
Hiccup didn’t see a bright side.  
"Um, interesting view," he nodded, glancing at the closet. "Would you please, you know…excuse me so I can change?"

Jack rolled his eyes and stood.   
He stuck his young out and opened the door then closed it a little leaning against the frame and the door slightly behind him so he was covering the room.  
"Yes tooth?"  
"Dinner will be ready… I’d prince Hiccup ready?"  
"Nope we had a very lengthy about the falseness of the behind of the young sir."   
"Jackson!" Tooth scolded grabbing Jack’s ear.  
"Ow!"   
"I am terribly sorry hiccup you finish getting ready! You come and leave the boy alone!" Tooth huffed pulling Jack out.

Hiccup just shook his head, no longer finding it strange that the Prince was dragged up and down by his servants. Apparently the Castle’s inhabitants  _were_  pretty informal.  
Hiccup changed into his dining clothes, a much more complex pattern on the fabric. He dried his hair with the towel, not bothering with combing it properly. With a sigh, he put on his crown. He swore the object weighed a ton at times…  
All in all, his day had been a roller coaster of emotions. The crazy exchanges between the spoiled Prince of Burgess and everyone else around him were enough to practically leave Hiccup with a headache.  
He was most relieved, though. Hiccup could’ve done a lot worse. He could have been promised to an abusive man, to someone who wanted to rule in his stead, to a lying person. Prince Jack was caring and honest, even if he was crazy.  
Who knew, maybe they could try being friends…  
A footman opened the door to the dining room, and Hiccup stepped back instinctively, looking over the threshold.  
Yeah just the fact that he had to go through that said how little he trusted Jack.

Jack was pulled into the dining room and set down next to his father. He rubbed his ear and with the looked the two bearded men were giving him he no doubt looked childish and silly.

It was tooth’s fault though!

damn her and her strength. She disappered into the kitchen and an awkward silence stretched over the room and Jack felt choked. He tried to open his mouth but even north seemed to have problems coming up with something to say. No doubt Stoick was upset Hiccup was covered in honey and feathers… Jack apologized….

but it all seemed quite.

Damn….

so…..

The doors opened and Hiccup walked in. Jack sighed and smiled to the boy, hopefull it still won’t be so awkward!

Jack sighed and glaced to his father and froze giving the man a strange look at his jooly and sly look… it was really weird looking…. 

Hiccup bowed slightly before seating at the table as well, smiling back at Jack for the briefest of moments. The boy was nice when he wanted to but he was sort of a basket case.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Hiccup glanced at his father for approval. "I am still not thoroughly acquainted with this castle… It’s easy to get lost, I suppose," he shrugged. Hiccup didn’t know the kings were aware of the incident, so he decided not to mention it.

He realized he broke a silence that must have been stretching on, because it was heavy on the table once again when he finished talking.

"Seems Jack forgot to show you this area." North said and looked between the two boys as Jack shrugged. To be honest he forgot.

Then the honey incident.

"Anyway! No matter!" North smiled and clapped his hands.

"Dinner is served!" And the dinner was brought in and it was a lot of food. Jack watched it come and rolled his eyes.

Over doing it dad.

Take it down a few notches.

Hiccup shook his head, thinking of an excuse to defend the other boy, when King North interrupted him with…

Wow that was a feast.

Green eyes widened and looked back at his father, as if asking if all of that was real. King Stoick already had his mouth full, so he wouldn’t be able to respond.

Hiccup saw Prince Jack’s sort of embarrassed expression and smiled a little.

His father would probably have done the same were the roles reversed.

Dinner was spent mostly eating so they wouldn’t have to interact much, which earned a stern look from King Stoick. Hiccup wanted to point out that his father was eating much more, but knew better and instead politely initiated a conversation with King North about his interests.

Jack watched Hiccup start a conversation with North, no doubt the man sat up and start taking about the wood works he has done, from toys to animals.

Jack smiled and nodded because let’s be honest. They were pretty awesome.

"You have to see them some time!" Jack smiled next to North.

"Oh! Yes! Though Jack seems more fond of my ice sculptures." North rolled his eyes as Jack smiled at the thought of ice.

"What is it you like to do Prince Hiccup?"

Hiccup blinked, wondering what to say. “Well, taking care of Toothless is a most entertaining hobby,” he supplied with a little smile, all the time he spent talking to the snake and teaching him tricks making him happy.

King Stoick cleared his throat pointedly, and Hiccup looked down. That wasn’t an acceptable hobby for a Prince.

The brunet spoke in his most formal tone of voice. “I enjoy reading in my free time, and hunting with my father when the opportunity presents itself. Though we’re off season at the moment back in Berk,” he added politely.

Hiccup loved his father - he was all the boy had - but sometimes he didn’t even realize how held back by him he was. Being already a rather introverted person, it was hard for him to feel at ease enough to share his real interests. He hadn’t even talked about his inventions - and he wouldn’t now, not with the way his father looked at him.

Jack blinked well as obvious as it was Hiccup trained the snake. But the prince really did love the thing.

North’s eye lit up at the reading and Jack smirked knowing the deal has been hooked and reeled in.

Jack looked to the other.

"Really? You don’t seem like the hunting type of guy." Jack said, hiccup did fall for a simple honey trap and his best friend was a snake.

It just wasn’t a ‘hiccup’ thing.

But Hey.

He saw the look Stoick gave him.

He can ask again later.

"Ah! Well Jack you refused to hunt as a kid! You had more fun letting the animals go." Jack rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"I take him out hunting when he is younger and he instead uses the traps on the men! More trouble then worth. So I just didn’t bother forcing him to come." Jack smiled but.

It still hurt, a lingering main and for some reason being called a burden, trouble. It always felt like a knife being jiggled on a wound.

Hiccup shrugged. In reality he found Toothless in the middle of a hunting trip, and set him free from one of the traps. He kept the snake against his father’s will ever since.

He wanted to share with Jack (oddly enough) the fact that he invented gadgets that helped him hunt, but he knew his father didn’t approve of those methods.

Instead Hiccup noticed Prince Jack had a distressed look on his face for a moment, and he couldn’t help but want to inquire him about it.

Dinner went on after that, with Hiccup much more restrained because of his father. Not even a shadow of his sarcastic humor presented itself during the meal.

The dinner ended and dessert was served. Cookies and milk, North’s favorite. Of course there was a wide variety and mostly North’s rambles and cheers before the dinner was called for.

"I hope you have a wonderful sleep I will see you tomorrow."

North smiled walking out servants coming to clean and escort the group out.

Jack walked into the room and eyed the snake.

"So what does ah…. He… Eat?" Jack asked sitting on a push chair to avoid the scales.

Hiccup followed Jack quietly and looked up when they were alone in the room. “Toothless feasts on the over-dramatic royal members of the courts we visit.” He shrugged, going for the bed and petting the snake, who hissed.

"…I guess sucks being you right now," Hiccup finally smirked, his tense shoulders easing slightly. The over bearing presence of his father was gone, and he felt a little more at ease. Also, he wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to tease Prince Jack.

"Lovely fantastic." Jack mumbled.

"You know freckles I don’t think that your hobbies are just reading and writing. I can see it at home… You have a lair far below your castle. Potions, hexes, spell books everywhere. You are a dark lord. That is what your father is keeping from us! I FIGURED IT OUT! That’s Berk’s evil game? Marry off your evil butt to the closest kingdom? So you can take it over? Well you dark soul don’t think I am one easy to control!" Jack said standing and monologued. He struck a funny mock fighting pose and poked Hiccup on the nose.

"See I just broke a rule." Jack grinned wickedly.

Hiccup chuckled behind his hand. “I never said it’d be easy to con-“

He stopped and blinked, both eyes turning to the finger poking his nose comically.

Hiccup slapped the hand away. “You better keep that rule while we sleep, though,” he frowned, serious. “I was half-hoping there’d be a sofa or something for me to sleep on, but the gods weren’t so favorable. We have to share the bed.” Toothless wrapped himself on his owner’s waist.

"And the snake stays," he said in a defiant tone of voice.

Jack rubbed his hand and dropped his pose pouting slightly.

"Please my dad problably knew that and stuck us in this room the only one with out a sofa. Probably knew one of us was going to try to claim it." Jack yawned and fell onto the bed.

"Yea yea no touching in bed…. Wait why does he-." Jack said pointing to the snake.

"Have to be in bed? I mean I don’t want to wake up to a viscous snake in my face." Jack said flatly to his new bed mate.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “He protects me. He’ll make sure that I’m…safe,” he finished with a still very distrusting look.

"So, should you…should you change to your night robes first in the washing chambers while I change here?" Hiccup really didn’t want to repeat the accident of that afternoon.

Understandable but Jack still wasn’t going to voluntarily touch the other in bed.

Jack rolled his eyes and sat up stretching.

"Yes yes dear. Anything you say." Jack yawned and teased off handedly.

Maybe a warm bath would be good.

He pulled nightclothes from the wardrobe and walked to the door.

"Urg so much changing why? I mean you should change three times a day not for every new event." Jack mumbled as he opened the door and walked out. That was how the village worked. Oh right the village. He still has to devise a plan for that…

Well during his bath then.

Hiccup stuck out his tongue behind Jack’s back along with Toothless at the ‘dear’ comment. When the other Prince was gone, Hiccup reached for his side of the wardrobe and pulled out his robes.

He changed quickly, not knowing if the younger boy was coming out soon or taking a bath. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hiccup unbuckled his prosthetic with a sigh. As much as Jack had been okay with it at first, lying down with an amputee was another thing entirely.

Judging by the other Prince’s surprise, King Stoick had either not told King North, or the latter decided not to tell Jack. The second option was more probable, since the Crown Prince of Burgess wasn’t even aware that they were moving to Berk in a week.

Hiccup got Toothless’ glass - with water and plants for him to curl himself in, something the prince himself had put together - and placed it on the nightstand. Hiccup put the snake inside, knowing that he wouldn’t have the heart to actually make his pet sleep with them on the bed.

It was already going to be awkward enough with just the two of them.

Jack rested himself in the warm bath it wasn’t really all that warm just but to Jack it was warm enough.

Jack actually didn’t feel comfortable in the heat.

It just made him really tired and sluggish

So it was normal for him to yawn and pull out of the bath and dried himself off and changed he walked back into the room and rubbed his eyes walking up to the bed and flopped on the side hiccup wasn’t on.

"This bed is so soft, gods did north pick a soft bed." Jack mumbled into the pillow.

Hiccup had been waiting rather awkwardly to ask if Jack had a preference for sides on the bed - but when the Prince just threw himself to one, Hiccup shrugged and blew out the candle.

"Goodnight then, Prince Jack." He accommodated himself underneath the covers, glad that the bed was big enough so both of them could lie down without touching.

Hiccup sighed. It really was a soft bed. It didn’t take very long for him to fall asleep, considering how crazy and long the day was.

"Mmmm night Hiccup." Jack yawned and slipped under the covers the warmth and soft bed making him fall to sleep as quickly as the boy next to him.

As the night dragged on Jack found himself lazily moving closer to the body next to him.

An unconscious need to be touched had him drawing the body closer and he snuggled into the warmth finding an unexpected comfort.

He sighed and his body relaxed and settled.

He slept really well that night.


	2. day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Jack has a day out and the princes believe the other isn't as bad as they pinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so lucy and I shared Head canons alot and we came up with a few so the charcters start to develop and change a little to the more recent along with a little more plot

The first thing Hiccup registered when he woke up was the nice smell of bathing oil. He nestled closer to the smell, finding it warm and -

Eyelids fluttering open, he registered his arm wrapped around someone, who had their face in the crook of his neck. Their legs just an overall mess of limbs, touching each other almost completely.

Yeah, Hiccup freaked out.

"Ah!" He let go of the person (his sleep-drunk mind hadn’t yet remembered his whereabouts) and scrambled back until he fell off the bed with another yelp.

Rubbing his head softly, Hiccup looked around the room and recalled the whole day of yesterday, and who exactly he had been in bed with.

Prince Jack. Okay. Hiccup took deep breaths to steady himself, still on the floor since he didn’t have his peg leg.

He had been having a pretty awesome dream.

He was flying and playing in the snow.

Free as a bird.

No arranged marriage

No royal responsibility

Just bringing winter and snowballs and fun times.

A yell cut his dream and a push from the warmth next to him has Jack shouting and Jack let out his own yell and almost fell out of bed.

"What happened?! Where is the fire?" Jack groaned and rubbed his face.

He couldn’t think only that someone just screamed in his ear and there was a head staring at him from the edge of the bed he jumped and remembered.

"……did you fall?" Jack mumbled crawling over and laying down on his stomach watching the boy on the floor and rubbed one of his eyes childishly.

Hiccup pouted angrily. “Yeah I fell! What’s the big idea? I said no touching at night and you - you were all over me!”

He left out the part where he apparently hugged back. Hiccup had never slept in the same bed as anyone, not even his parents - his father said he had to face his own nightmares ever since he could remember - so the feeling of waking up with company was a very new one.

Jack blinked slowly and remembered the warmth.

Oh….

Ooooooh. He blushed and sat up.

"Oops ah… Sorry…. Need help?"

Jack slid off the bed and held his hand out.

"Or is that against the touching rule?"

Jack absently wondered what time it was.

If it was early enough hopefully he can slip out.

He glanced to the window.

It was still morning maybe he could do it….

Only if he got out of Hiccup’s sight long enough to start his escape.

If his dearly beloved didn’t notice long enough he could pull it off.

Jack didn’t think there was anything important today.

"Very funny," Hiccup narrowed his eyes, only accepting the stretched hand because he was literally missing a foot, there.

When he pulled on Jack to get himself up, though, the other boy was apparently too distracted with his thoughts to pull him back, so Hiccup ended up making him fall.

On top of him.

"Ouch!" He complained, rubbing his head again and blushing. "Get off, I’ve had enough body contact with you to last a lifetime!"

Jack was not expecting his world to tilt.

Nor to land on a rude morning go-er.

To be honest it hurt a little.

"Ouch rude." He mumbled his voice lacking the normally teasing he would have his mind to far and sleepy to put up false cheer. He rolled off and instead pulled the other no longer caring for the no touch rule and lifted him a little by the waist the guy was heavy but was mostly skin and bones so Jack had no problem at least putting him on the bed. He absent kindly set the prosthetic on the bed before going to the wardrobe and smirking at the box that was moved with his stuff. He had a crown chest he normally put his crown in (he had actually forgot it in the washroom but how it was in there now he assume as maid brought it in) but it wasn’t the crown he was focused on but the lining of the box it was stuffed with fabric to hold the crown but the fabric was actually his village clothes. Rugged pants a white tunic brown vest and a deer skin cloak. He carefully pulled out the bundle and then draped morning royal cloths over it so none could see.

Now to actually leave the room.

Hiccup still pouted angrily at his betrothed, buckling his prosthetic without even registering that it was Jack who put it within reach.

"Yeah, don’t even apologize," he huffed. "Fall on top of the one-legged guy for being too distracted and just walk it off," Hiccup mumbled. "That without mentioning the unrequited cuddling at night," he huffed again, a few strands of his hair flying.

Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Ahhh sorry. I mean…. I am not thinking straight." Jack sighed. He coughed in his hands.

"I am sorry hiccup… I didn’t mean to cuddle you last night… I am you know use to sleeping alone. Plus I am not thinking so well, sorry for falling on you." Jack said,

"Though you are being a little rude. But I will look over it seeing as we have a day to start so I am just gonna… Shuffle out of here…" Jack said scorching towards the door to leave. While he was sure hiccup couldn’t see his village clothes… He wasn’t… Completely sure.

Hiccup could accidentally accuse him of it search him and end up being right.

That meant more guards for the rest of the week. Jack needed at least one day.

Hiccup accepted the apologies grumpily, standing up carefully on the now attached limb. Glancing over he saw Jack was going to use the washing chambers first.

He walked over to Toothless’ glass box. “You should also thank me for not putting the snake against you,” he called over his shoulder to the already closed door. “Hey bud,” he greeted, reaching out his arm for the snake to tangle itself. When he was sure he was by himself, he walked over to the wardrobe and got the clothes for the day. He put them on top of the messy bed, blushing at the thought that he was cuddled up with…some guy in his sleep.

Okay maybe it wasn’t a random boy, but he had met Prince Jack the day before. For all Hiccup knew he could snore. He just hadn’t stayed up to find out…

As he waited for the other boy to leave the washing chambers, he sat on the edge of the bed, petting Toothless thoughtfully. His train of thought was somewhere in between wanting to find out nice things about the Prince of Burgess for him to like (since they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together) and wanting to find out terrible things about the other boy, so he could complain to King Stoick with a bit more foundation than ‘but I don’t even know him.’

Jack smiled nervously. “T-thanks.” The white haired prince mumbled and slipped out of the room.

"Geez someone is more of an ass then usual in the morning." Jack grumbled as he walked down the hall by passing the washroom completely and pressing into a secret hall that let down to the stalls. He pushed in a brick pulling another out and placing the royal clothes in the cavity if the wall. Now sure Jack could have his is village clothes in there but tooth checks and takes them if they are in there. So royal clothes only.

He placed the brick back in and contributed his way into the stalls. He looked around and smirked. He changed and took a hand full of dirt and rubbed it in his hair until it was a light brown. He smirked looking in the reflection of a bucket of water and smirked at his look.

He gave a thumbs up to a white horse. The horse shook her head and he rolled his eyes.

"I got this wind."

He was quick to slip out just to the hedges and out he was.

"Are you- BLEEDING HELL JACK!" Jack. Scurried and disappeared into the hedges and into the forest bunnies cursing behind him as he ran. Looping and dashing complexly through the trees. He knew all the perks and twists and turns.

He was out quickly and soon he hit a wide field no knight following him.

He was free and now Jackson Overland.

No longer Jack Frost.

Hiccup noticed no noise coming from the adjacent washing chambers. He knocked very hesitantly, waiting for a response.

None came. Oh Thor, did that idiot manage to slip and hit his head on the edge of the tub or something?

What if he was naked in there? Hiccup wouldn’t go inside -

But he could be dead!

The Prince knocked and called one more time, breathing deeply before opening the door.

There was no one there.

Cursing his betrothed for pulling such a prank, he decided it was high time he had his own shower. Stripping of his night robed and taking off his prosthetic, Hiccup slipped inside the unused tub and went about his normal morning routine.

After he was changed and with Toothless on his waist, he made his way to the hall where they most likely would have breakfast (he had to ask a servant on the way). There, he met both Kings, who inquired of Prince Jack’s whereabouts.

"I do not know," Hiccup frowned. "He did not use the washing chambers adjacent to the - uh, our bedroom. I thought he used another one and made his way here?"

North groaned and rubbed his eyes he held up his hand fingers going down and dread on his face as bunny walked in dirty and covered in mud an annoyed look on his face.

"He went the bloody back way this time." North sighed and cursed a little.

"That boy…."

"Sneaky slippery little ice cube I am telling you north a leash on that boy!" Aster pointed to hiccup.

"Chain him up and put a leash on him he is harder to catch then a mouse." Bunny said a snarl on his face.

—-

Jack grinned upon interning the village he smiled and waved.

Politely saying hello to all who passed.

The villagers smiled and waved back laughing as Kids flocking around him squealing.

"Jack! Jack!"

"Hey! Whose ready to play?" They all squealed as parents sighed in relief and were able to go on their duties with less worry.

Trustworthy Jackson was here and the kids followed and listened to him like sheep would a Shepard.

They would be safe.

Green eyes widened. “Wow, so the rumors were true…” He whispered to himself, earning himself a glare from his father.

Hiccup cleared his throat. “I mean, King North, I would be honored if you’d let me…search for Prince Jack and talk to him?” It sounded more like a question, a glance at King Stoick and he got a more approving nod. “Yes, well, since he is my betrothed. We should, ah. Spend time together.”

When Hiccup started saying nonsense he just couldn’t stop. “If his activities displease you and your knights so much I am sure a very well-conducted conversation would make him stop escaping - that is, not to say you haven’t tried that, your Majesty…” He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

North sighed and looked to Stoick and hiccup.

"If that is ok with you king Stoick… You can try prince Hiccup… Aster can take you to Jack’s usual spots." North said to Hiccup.

"We have tried but the boy is stubborn. He won’t budge for anything." North sighed.

—

"Ahhhh I am going down!" Jack cried as the kids tackled him.

"We got you Jackson!" One of the boys Jamie grinned as his sister Sophie giggled and repeated his name.

Caleb and Claude laughed and rolled off rumbling and tumbling over each other.

Pippa and cupcake giggled as they placed flowers all over Monty.

They were in a large feild enjoying their time.

Hiccup frowned half an hour later. He honestly had expected King North to refuse. Couldn’t he tell Hiccup was just being polite? He would happily spend all day in the library or with Toothless.

Now he had to search for a crazy teenager who liked to play peasant, who apparently didn’t listen to his own father. Hiccup sighed from the top of his horse. And he couldn’t even bring Toothless with him - snakes and horses just weren’t a good mix.

Knight Aster was giving him directions from his horse, pointing to fields and houses as Hiccup was more interested in the forest.

He had always been fascinated by woods. He liked hunting in new places just to figure out its secrets. He got distracted for a moment.

People were making way for him and the knight to pass, not recognizing the face but knowing better than to question a young man with a crown.

Hiccup didn’t expect to draw so much attention. He thought it best to continue his search by foot, so he wouldn’t be so…stared at.

He told the knight as much. Aster then lagged behind with the horses as Hiccup advanced on his own, spotting a commotion in a nearby field.

Jack was laughing as he watched cupcake easily wrestle down a few of the boys as pippa played princess.

Sophie was on his lap giggling.

"I the knight! Will have the day! With my noble steed!" As soon as he called a horse neighed. Jack froze stiff as two familiar figures walked by the feild. The kids dropped what they were doing in awe and ran yelling up to the horses. Sophie scrambled following yelling ‘pretty!’

Jack groaned.

"Fuck!" He growled.

"Hey! Guys! Keep away from the horses!" He yelled as he ran up.

Covered in dirt and grime he looked a little different but Bunny recognized him once he tangled up the kids holding the blonde girl who pointed to hiccup.

"Prince prince!" The kids sat in awe but listen to Jack as he skillfully kept them out of the horses hooves.

"Ok ok mind the hooves let’s let the royals continue along." Jack said hoping neither of them recognized him.

Bunny though.

"You would really want us to do that eh frost bite?" All the kids froze and the anger in the knights voice and ducked behind the boy. Jack sighed and Sophie clung to him hiding in his neck as he turned to the two.

"Sorta yea I would." He said flatly. Really hoping they wouldn’t blow his cover.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Did Prince Jack really expect to be mistaken by someone else? Sure he was covered in dirt and wearing peasant clothes, hair now brown with all the mud, but those big baby blue eyes were definitely the same.

Hiccup bit his lip, though, recalling how the other Prince seemed upset at the notion of leaving for Berk without saying goodbye. Since the kids obviously didn’t recognize him as royalty, maybe those were the friends he had mentioned.

"Apologies, children," Hiccup bowed, crown shiny and attracting the attention of the kids. "Would you please be so kind as to borrow your friend to me?" He smiled shyly. "I promise he’ll be back to play more tomorrow," he said while looking at Jack.

Hiccup had to come back with him now that Knight Aster had recognized Jack, but he would help the boy to escape and wouldn’t come looking this time. Everybody deserved the chance to say goodbye to their friends.

Just because Hiccup didn’t have any it didn’t mean he wanted Jack to be in the same predicament. He would have let the Prince of Burgess have his fun at that moment, if it wasn’t for Knight Aster.

Jack looked to the prince and the kids all looked to him with awe and worry.

"Your friends with a prince?!" They chorused all but Jamie who looked more sad then in awe.

"Y-yea! Heh of course your highness. All of you run home." The kids nodded and Jamie waited as Jack set down Sophie.

"Jamie…."

"The King really is sending you away huh?" Jack winced and chuckled but nodded.

"And your marrying him?" Jamie asked looking up to Hiccup. Jack nodded.

"Least he is cuter and nicer looking then the red head." Jamie snorted and Jack laughed. Jamie rubbed his face smiling.

"Your leaving too?" He asked frowning and Jack sighed.

"Life of a prince…" Jamie ran up and hugged him.

"I really do hope you come back tomorrow…"

"I will kiddo no a knight could catch me for eighteen years I will back." Jamie nodded and grabbed his sister’s hand they walked away.

"Er prince Jack is really nice! Please don’t be too mean your majesties!" Jamie yelled over his shoulder. Jack waved to them.

"Achem." Bunny crosses his arms and glared.

Jack winced and looked to the floor.

Now bunny and Hiccup were going to scold him.

"You have some explaining to do mate."

"I don’t think he does," Hiccup interjected shyly. "I mean, can I be honest with you, Knight Aster?" The man seemed surprised, but nodded. "I volunteered to look for Prince Jack but I did not really wish to." Hiccup shrugged, patting the horse that had nuzzled his back. "I think he’s at the very least entitled to say goodbye to his friends. We don’t know how long it will be until he can be in Burgess again… So I want to ask you a favor, Sir." He bowed his head respectfully. "Please help the prince to get to the village safely tomorrow. I will pretend he spent the day with me and we shall never talk about this again." He looked up to the man, waiting for his response.

Aster glanced at Jack. “You don’t know how lucky you are, do ya?” He shook his head, referring to Hiccup, who just blushed a little.

Jack stared at the prince wide eyed and looked to aster who huffed.

"Heh…. I really am lucky huh? Thank you." He said in a bit of awe and then smiled warmly and happily to his blushing fiancé. He felt warm and fuzzy a happiness spreading through him.

Hiccup was….. Sort of really awesome right now…

Heh not much of a stiffy royal after all. The guy really was something.

"Now get on you reek and are a mess." Aster growled. Jack nodded and jumped on the back of Aster’s horse and they turned around and started their walk back.

"Really hic… Thanks. Jack said looking back at Hiccup as aster rolled his eyes.

"Eh well you owe him frost bite."

"Heh he is doing a better job then you at making me grateful." Jack smirked.

"So hiccup…. Can I guess north forced you out here?" Jack asked honestly curious. "I mean sorry if he did, like you said you didn’t want to come out here looking for me. You probably would have had more fun reading the books huh?" Jack said looking to the other. He really was sweet….. Maybe Jack could show him his secret spot in the castle so he could hang out there and read all the books and do what ever he wanted tomorrow….

Hiccup just blushed more when Jack confirmed how lucky he was, looking up with an angry little look that didn’t really seem like it could do anyone any harm.

“Y-you’re welcome,” he looked away, climbing his horse with surprising ease for someone with a peg leg.

Hiccup wanted to reply that he didn’t do him any favors, he was just saying what anyone else would in his place but those Thor-damned eyes sparkling at him robbed him of words.

“It wasn’t like that,” he found his voice at last. “I offered to look for you when I saw how distressed everyone seemed,” he glanced at the Knight, who had been chasing Jack before, apparently. “But I was doing it out of politeness, to be honest,” he huffed a little in exasperation. “Father kept staring, willing me to do something. I didn’t expect King North to just accept it, either…” He sighed with a little dreamy look. “Yeah… I haven’t had the chance to explore your library yet. I think I’ll do it tomorrow, since you won’t be around anyways.”

Huh he was blushing and shuddering more often.

Maybe the guy was sick.

"Well hey I can show you my secret spot! It is behind the book shelves and you can grab what ever books you want! It is big and comfortable and no one will bother you. So you can just relax you know? North will know you are in there but he will think you are with me you know?" Jack smiled.

His secret spot was really nice if he did say so himself. It wasn’t to hot

Not to cold

A little fire place.

A nice window.

A really big comfy sofa though he a favored a net he hung up.

It sung and swayed like he was on the air. And he could open the back of the shelves and pull out books to read though he favored the fantasy section.

It was on the days the village couldn’t be bothered and Jack was well alone. At least there though he was out of everyone’s way.

Hiccup smiled a little. “Huh. Thank you, Prince Jack.” He had yet to call the other just Jack. Hiccup just didn’t have much experience with friends, so he didn’t know if it was really okay to address the other Prince without any titles, even though he called him Hiccup.

The way back to the castle was a short one, and Hiccup was too lost in his thoughts to pay attention to all the people staring at his crown on the way.

Jack watched as Maids stared at him in horror and anger as he came in, and he was a site.

Normal clear color less body was dirtied and darkened by sun and dirt. whie hair was brown with mud and porclein royal skin was lightly cut brusied and dirtied from rough play and cooked by the suns glow.

The kings waited by the doors, shocked and annoyed at the younger princes actions. Jack smiled sheepishly and hadn’t failed to notice Stoicks own annoyed stare towards him and slightly impressed with his son.

North was in  shock.

"You actually brought him back." He said impressed and Jack smirked deviously and put another plan into action. Time to win Hiccup brownie points with his dad. Anyone could see the uncomfortable air between them so may as well earn some brownie points with the man.

"Sorry sirs…. really… I-I just couldn’t hepl my self. with all the pressure on me? You should have seen Prince Hiccup. He came in and was all authorative, the village was impressed and listened to him! He didn’t even have to talk loud. He just came in asked for me and the people complied! As soon as i was with him he told me the error of my ways… How it was dangerous and stupid of me to go out and about so plainly how i could have been hurt and i wasn’t looking out for the future of my kingdom. Hiccup though… I should be lucky someone like him is going to rule with me by his side, he does a better job at it then me." And unlike his normal over dramatic flair, this had a more… believeable and genuine tone and ashamed air that was sure to have the kings impressed. Jack slid off the hore and bowed.

"I would like to apologized firmly for my rudeness."

From next to Hiccup, Aster muttered ‘Show pony’ enough for just Hiccup to hear. See Bunny unlike north spent a great deal with jack and was able to understand Jack could be a fantasic actor… when he wanted to be. He had charm and charasma, it was natural for him to suck in and persuade anyone to believe him… as long as yu were not bunny.

Hiccup nodded at King North’s surprise, opening his mouth to elaborate - but Jack beat him to it.

Green eyes blinked in astonishment at the act that followed, the Crown Prince of Burgess telling ‘what happened’ so convincingly that Hiccup almost believed it for a second - and he had been there.

Glancing at his father, the vast man now had a look of pure pride on his features, and it made Hiccup so surprised he let his mouth fall open a little.

"Huh," he said under his breath, looking Jack over. At the comment from Knight Aster Hiccup allowed himself to smile slightly, wondering if there wasn’t really anything there.

Not that it was his business if anyone had dated Jack or anything! He was just, looking out for the kingdoms, yes, that was it.

He was flustered for more than one reason now, getting down from the borrowed horse and bowing before the kings. He flashed the other Prince a thankful look, and the overall combination of dirty and scraped boy with those beautiful eyes wasn’t all that bad to look at, considering -

Yeah, Hiccup was definitely flustered for several reasons.

Jack’s flare had everyone entrance.

Who could blame them. A pretty figure like Jack was hard to keep the eyes off of. despite his dirty appareance.

But to Bunny and Jack they were a little saddened by how the king only looked proud after Jack’s large lie. But he bought it and Hiccup would problably have a little more room to move.

Jack glance to Hiccup’s emerald eyes and saw something… different… something that had his face turning more red under the grime and burn. It was likr… being seen for the first time Like someone was looking right at him. the real him. Not jack the prince… not the annoyance….

But Jack…like  how Jamie saw him…. he smiled shyly and stood.

"I should go a wash up now." Jack said softly and walked up to the door.

He turned back and smiled at Hiccup.

"See you in a bit I suppose." Jack said with his dazzleing smile. Though it problably didnt have the same effect. He wasn’t clean and looked a mess gods, Hiccup must be disgusted by how he looks. He blushed again and scurried inside why was he so flustered by how he looked around Hiccup?

…..

Maybe he was sick…

Hiccup saw the change in Jack’s eyes all of a sudden, how he grew rather serious for a second. The older prince liked the difference.

But then he was smiling and saying he was going to take a bath, and Hiccup stopped himself from offering to escort him to the washing chambers just in time.

That would have been really awkward.

He just nodded back with a profuse blush at the smile sent his way, puffing out his cheeks in an attempt to steady himself. He glanced at the Knight, who had a look on his face that Hiccup couldn’t quite place.

He excused himself, bowing and mumbling something about feeding Toothless.

Aster raised an eyebrow at the exchange.

Wow a day and they were already hooked.

North knew how to pick them.

Jack was quick to be pushed into the wash room and have a robe handed to him.

He rolled his eyes, he undressed and got in the bath.

Though he thought about hiccup.

He had really expressive eyes.

They were green too.

hiccup was actually really nice

And tall.

And cute.

Jack washed up the weather now dirty but him squeaky clean.

He felt really uncomfortably warm.

He squirmed and got out of the bath thinking that was the reason but his lower half hurt and he felt fire in his belly…

Maybe he really was sick…

He pulled on his robe and went back to his room.

He felt so hot.

It was uncomfortable.

Hiccup made his way to his bedroom and fed Toothless an entire rat - that was the only part he didn’t like about keeping the snake. Feeding it dead stuff. It was disgusting.

He got one of the books he had brought along with him, and was sitting on the armchair (uncomfortable enough to sleep in, as he was sure King North had double-checked) reading it when Jack entered.

Wearing only a robe. Hiccup averted his eyes politely, blushing a little again.

Jack walked in and blushed at hiccup. He just flopped on the bed and squirmed.

"Gahhhh it is too hot." Jack whined curling up a bit not caring how the robe rode up a little he was too tired too warm to care.

"Can someone get sick in the bath Hic?" Jack groaned out.

Hiccup blinked at the nickname. He hadn’t even called the other Prince by only his first name…!

"I…guess so," he replied. Maybe Jack was feeling feverish and took a hot bath, and those never help the body temperature to drop. "What are you feeling, exactly?" His book now sat on his lap, totally forgotten as he examined the boy sprawled in bed. The robe reached his mid-thighs - not that Hiccup was looking! - and his cheeks were flushed, his posture seeming uncomfortable.

Jack pouted though Hiccup couldn’t see it.

"My stomach feels really warm and ahh my lower half feels sore. I don’t know. I just feel hot and my hips won’t stop moving." Jack mumbled squirming some more and curling up a little more.

He looked over his shoulder to Hiccup with wide blue innocent eyes.

"I would ask my dad but I think he is still pissed about to day."

His hips wiggled again and a flush rose to his cheeks from the heat in his stomach.

Hiccup blushed to the tips of his ears, his book sliding to the side. “Wh- you? Shhaah. I don’t… What?” He looked around as if he expected Jack to burst out laughing.

"Is th-this a prank, Prince Jack?" He asked with a very embarrassed look. The boy was eighteen, just like Hiccup. Surely he knew what being aroused was! And how to handle it when it happened!

"Why the hell…. " Jack groaned and turned to glare at hiccup face pink and bottom like red from him biting it.

"Why would this be a prank I am honestly fucking sick." Jack whined.

"…..do you know what is going on?" He asked hiccup looking at him with honest blue eyes

Hiccup breathed in very deeply, a face of pain, and just looked at his betrothed. Was he seriously about to give his husband-to-be the talk?

“Okay… Um… Do you feel a sort of, eh… Anticipation? Like, you’re getting kind of…d-desperate? F-for something to, to get this over with?” He asked to try and confirm. “D-do you feel yourself…th-throbbi- okay, no, sorry Odin, I can’t.” He stopped talking and his his face in one of his palms. Hiccup had never blushed so hard in his life. For someone who had difficulty in interpersonal relations, this conversation was overdoing it.

Jack nodded a little watching the other and he sat up legs in a w and hands in his thighs. His squirming was still there but he was curious now.

He tilt his head and blinked way

Thing hiccup cover his face.

"It can’t be that bad Hiccup I mean you got it right so far." He blinked watching the other boy suspiciously.

"Why are you keeping this from me?"

Hiccup groaned slightly into his hand, raising his look hesitantly to the other boy. Big blue eyes were wide and curious, and Jack seemed years younger for a moment. Maybe King North’s habit of not telling his son things was extended to the more biological part of raising a child?

Hiccup sighed. “Um… You know how…ch-children are made right? I mean, that’s why your dad wants us in the same room, even though everyone knows it’s super rare for a boy to get…pregnant.” Hiccup started, hyperventilating a little.

"S-so in order for you to have…you know, s-sex…you have to…it needs to be, hah, you know… H-hard." He finished lamely, looking away with a blush.

Jack listened intently. Really North never got around to it. it was a busy process. it never came up either.

"Oh…. i still don’t get it… i mean i see maids and servents kiss, they would fall into a room and then like three months later a maid would be pregnate.. I sorta believed if you kissed you go pregnate… guess i was wrong…" Jack mumbled. He wiggled a little bit and bit his lip.

"ah…. how do you make it stop?" Like with ice right? Or something cool? That is how you always handled the heat right? with something cold?

Hiccup slapped his forehead. Yeah, Jack was way off.  
"Okay." He got a sudden boost of confidence and started rambling quickly. "I am only going to say this one so you pay close attention. For boys to have children, they need to have sex. Sex is something you usually only have after you’re married, that’s why I told your dad I’d be protecting your reputation as a virgin if we didn’t sleep in the same bedroom. It didn’t work, as you can see." Hiccup was blushing so hard he felt feverish.  
"So, yeah, for a boy to have sex he has to…you know, his…organ needs to be erect. Th-that means…hard. Um, and you’re, you’re feeling aroused right now. That means you’re, uh, excited enough to make your eh, member hard. T-to have sex. B-but since you don’t have anyone to have sex with, you kind of just…do it with yourself?" Hiccup gestured vaguely.  
"O-or you just take a cold shower, th-that helps." He finished with a huff, ears burning.

Jack blinked listening.  
Ok  
Sort of made sense.  
Kinda.   
Not really.  
Jack blinked and frowned.   
Well one he already took a bath. No way was anyone going to give him a cold one.   
(Health matters tooth yelled)   
He didn’t know how to do it him self!   
Geez it was like some big secret!  
Jack blinked and remembered his secret room! Maybe taking his mind off the burning would help!  
"I forgot to show you my secret room!" Jack said changing the subject and skidding off the bed shuffling to get his clothes. He snatched them from the wardrobe and ran into their bathroom.  
He felt better at least it was a different excited but his gut no longer hurt!

Hiccup saw the look of confusion as the younger boy tried to piece everything together, but couldn’t find it in him to continue the subject.  
He blinked upon the brusque change in their talk. “You know that sounds like a code for something else with each passing hour,” he muttered to himself, grumpily marking the page he stopped and closing his book.  
He got up and stretched, trying not to think of ‘Jack’ and ‘aroused’ in the same sentence, otherwise ‘Hiccup’ and ‘horny’ would be a part of his thoughts too, though the Prince would never admit it to himself.  
He waited for Jack to change, and just gestured for him to go ahead once he exited the washing chambers.

Jack smiled when he came out walked up and grabbed Hiccup’a hand though he remembered the rule as quick as he grabbed his hand and let go.   
The boy lead Hiccup out and down to the large library.   
He smiled and ran up to one of the books.   
"Secret garden." He pulled it out and reached back.   
"Come here." Jack said waving his arm for hiccup to come closer. When the other prince did. Jack grinned and clicked a handle in the back of the shelf.   
The shelf next to then opened and Jack smiled and ran in.  
"Come on!"   
In the den was everything Jack loved. A few stacked books next to his hanging net. He easily swung on it relaxing as the string shifted and changed to his shape. Cradling him in the air. It was comfy and welcoming.   
As so as hiccup walked in the door shut.   
"See? Secret room!"

Jack really had to stop that… _smiling_  thing. All it did was make Hiccup confused.  
The Prince hitched a breath when the boy caught his hand, but it was quickly let go (thankfully?) and they made their way to the library. Jack sure was very excited… This ‘secret spot’ better be a place and not a code for something else!  
…but after  _that_  conversation, that Hiccup would never forget because he was absolutely  _mortified_ … He supposed he could stop worrying about Prince Jack molesting him in his sleep.  
Because he wouldn’t know how to. The notion was so ridiculous that Hiccup had a pensive expression until Jack called him.  
“Oh, the book to the secret spot is named Secret Garden,” he murmured as he got closer. “How fitting.”  
Heads right next to each other (but Hiccup tried not to think about it), Jack leaned in and pulled a lever that made an entire shelf slide to reveal an entrance.  
“Oh wow,” green eyes widened in surprise and wonder. “This is… This is amazing, Prince Jack.” He had yet to drop the title, mostly out of habit.  
He followed the younger boy and sat in a comfortable armchair. “Glad that Toothless isn’t here. He doesn’t like the feeling of being underground,” he commented off-handedly, being quiet afterwards. No one wanted to know about his stupid pet, his father had said so before. Royals had more things to concern themselves with.

Jack swung in his hammock and frowned,  
"Huh I wouldn’t call this underground but I thought snakes had like holes and lived underground… Is your beast like that pampered or something?"   
Huh Jack though toothless would have loved it.   
Besides the underground hide out was still in the castle. Not that far in the ground.   
"Oh yea so you looked behind secret garden and There’s the lever and if you see on the wall there is another one to open it. He said pointing to the wooden wall. He rolled off the net and walked up.   
"But anywhere else you can open like a door. He opened one of the walls and it showed pages of a book. Jack pulled it forward and turned it around to show mobey dick. "And you and his read!" He put it back.   
See there are little halls big enough for a person and ladders on the walls all you have to do is push the board up above you. It is like three levels but it covers all the shelves in the library.   
It just goes around you know?” Jack explained pointing to the halls on the sides. Yes Jack was very happy about his secret spot in the library.

"Toothless isn’t pampered!" Hiccup scoffed, offended. "He’s just… Kind of afraid of the dark, and this place is pretty -" He sneezed. "Um… Sorry, but is there dust in here?"  
One look around answered his question. Since probably only Jack went there, not much sun and wind entered. There were no windows so the dust must have accumulated.  
Hiccup sneezed again. “I’m sorry, Prince Ja-achoo!” He rubbed his now red nose. “But I’m allergic to dust…” He felt bad for saying it, considering Jack looked so cute and excited that -  
Wait, what? Since when did he think the batshit crazy Prince of Burgess was cute? Handsome okay, he had granted as much when they met, but cute meant he liked the kid.  
Which he didn’t.  
Hiccup sneezed again.

"He is a snake the color of dark isn’t that suppose to be like his domain?" Hiccup really did care about his snake it was sort of cute.  
Jack blinked and jumped.   
"Oh… Ah sorry I didn’t know want to leave?" Nice Jack do something kind for the guy showing kindness to you and you trigger his allergies……   
He totally wasn’t thinking about future pranks…..   
"Here let’s go… I am actually a little hungry. We can get some fresh air or something."

"Okay say no more about Toothless," he glared half-heartedly, but his nose was red and he sneezed again. "He can still bite you at night if I tell him to."  
Hiccup coughed this time. “Okay, y-yeah, that’s actually a good idea…” He got up and waited for Jack to open the door.  
"But I did love your spot, Prince Jack," he said right before he sneezed. "It has lots of books to explore and Toothless would love it. We just have to light a few more candles." He sneezed again, but back on the library the air was much better.  
"So, should we have a late lunch…? I’m almost completely certain our fathers have eaten their meal already."

Jack chuckled.   
The sneezing was cute.  
"Totally! Pffft are you sure he would want to? Big bad toothless is afraid of the dark are you sure he could find me?" Jack teased.   
"I am serious though least the reptile has someone like you to care for him you know?" Jack smiled and walked out.  
"Well good for our dads I on the other hand have not eaten you spent all day looking for me so I know you didn’t eat so I say we go down to the kitchens and grab some food."

"I am serious," Hiccup narrowed his eyes in jest. "Do not tease a snake. Don’t you like living?"  
Green eyes widened a fraction, surprised at the hidden compliment. “Someone like me…?” He tilted his head, trying to make sense of the statement before sneezing again.  
"Pardon me," he said rubbing his nose, coughing a little. "Too much dust… And sure, let’s go to the kitchen. Though don’t eat much, you don’t want to spoil dinner," he said in a rather worried tone of voice. Hiccup liked caring about people - but no one had ever let him before.

"I do but you aren’t the evil snake lord I once thought you were! I bet your reptile is soft and sweet like the guy who has him. Your scare tactics won’t last on me!" Jack laughed and then said. "Bless you" at the sneeze.  
"Well then fine dearrrrr I won’t. I know you just want me to keep my hot body though." Jack smirked laughing teasingly as he shook his hips a little as he walked ahead leading hiccup towards the kitchen.

Hiccup just narrowed his eyes in suspicion at first, blushing when the compliment sunk in. He wanted to say that Prince Jack wasn’t half as bad as his first impression of him, either, but he ended up awkwardly sputtering for a moment, and he just coughed to cover it up.  
Hiccup scoffed. “How can you be so clueless to certain things and yet say things like that to tease me is beyond reason.” The Prince just didn’t understand. Jack didn’t know what sex was, but he knew enough to say he wasn’t going to molest Hiccup at night -  
"Wait, were you pretending to not know anything just to embarrass me? Was that another one of your pranks?" He knew he had asked it in the bedroom before, but Jack could be a terrific actor - the display that morning was enough to know that.

"I mean I guess I sorta figured it out when you told me why but I mean I was weirded out." Jack shrugged   
"But there are books in the library bout something’s but it is so vague and boring I didn’t pay to much attention." Jack shrugged. Pushing one the door and finding few people there mostly the servants must have been doing other chores. Oh well Jack could make himself something enough to hold him over until dinner

Hiccup frowned a little, still rather suspicious. “You just get…weirder and weirder,” he said, but it was in awe and not in mockery. “Peasants would kill to have your life, and yet you escape it…”  
In truth, Hiccup envied Jack for having friends outside the castle walls and for being brave enough to do so on his own. He envied the other Prince for even having that idea. If Hiccup was less shy, he could have done it himself back in Berk.  
…Yeah his dad would have never let him. It was best he kept himself to his inventions…

"Well i am not trying to be normal." Jack said grabbing a bowl of grapes and ushering HIccup over to a servent table, here were a few maids talking and they got up to bow but jack waved them off smiling and offering them some grapes before ignoreing them allowing them to go back to talking.

"When you put it like that I sound selfish…. maybe I am but what human isn’t envious of something they don’t have? Who wants to live if you have everything? I want to be like the villagers, least they can work for what they have. they can move freely make something of themselves and not have eyes of a million looking up to them if they didn’t want to. A man could be a leader or a floater and no one would care. If i was a villager i could be a merchant, travel the world. I could be a knight and fight for what I wanted, I could be a farmer and grow life, I could have a family and spend time with them. But I am a prince, Not even a second born. I am to be king, i don’t get a choice to if eyes could be on me or if i could dissappear like a shadow. So I run as far as I can until the leash draggs me back. It’s up the caged bird sings… i guess it isn’t all bad. I can protect my people and make sure they are comfortable, a crown is just a crown, but a kingdom is made of people. So i guess i think you are different… " Jack looked to hiccup.

"It is just a feeling i get… like most royals that come they really don’t tend to care what i say or do unless it is against me. That is all they watch and yet they suck up to me. They ignore what I do and brush it off unless they can use it. All they care about is being rich… did you know any other royal would have openly called me out and told the kids i was prince Jack? they would have scoffed at me and just been an ass… you though convinced bunny to at least give me time to say good bye… when you yelled at me you didn’t knock me on being me.. you blind sided me and told me how was I going to take care of my people.. and while i did yell back… you were more concerned if i was mature enough to take care of those I lead… I don’t know.. but i think you do honestly get me when I say, In the grand scheme of things… the royals are no less important or higher then the people that follow them… it is all the same grounds you know?"

"Fair enough," Hiccup conceded, stealing a couple of grapes and eating them, practically smiling at the sweetness. Berk’s grapes weren’t that juicy…

Then Jack started talking, and Hiccup just listened, eyes wide and full of wonder. When the other Prince was done, he just shrugged a little before speaking.

"I…just did what anyone else would’ve done, I’m sure," he said. What kind of person would expose Jack? What would they gain out of it? It was just plain meanness.

"I just think you have the right to say goodbye," he looked away, expression a tad upset that he had no one. "You have friends and they care about you, so you should get to see them before you leave. I promise, though, that when we’re…" He looked up at Jack again. "You know, married, we’ll visit your father as often as possible so you get to see them, okay?"

It wasn’t Hiccup’s fault, precisely, that Jack was being kept from seeing the people who cared about him, but he felt guilty all the same.

"Also, you probably will have to face more responsibilities once we move away… The kingdoms will be in our power, and there would be a lot of work to be done. So I guess you won’t be able to escape to the village in Berk…"

He but his lip nervously for a second before disclosing, “I think we can get along if we put our minds to it, Prince Jack. I agree with your view. Just because we were born in different conditions, it doesn’t make us any better from your friends at the village, for instance. Or any other peasant. That’s more in common than I have with most royals I’ve met.”

Jack rolled his

"Really? Mmm No really you would just be the only one. There was this one princess that came and she did the same thing went out to find me, but she had her guards with her. She found me with Jamie the kid that left laast with his sister. I got up thinking i could explain. She laughted." Jack rolled his eyes. “‘Wow prince Jack look a you, you must really be trying, I dout King North even has a son, just a fool dressed up. Pathetic come back already.’" Jack shrugged the maids scoofed and rolled their eyes.

"That’s not all she said when ever king North wasn’t around people were always rude to Jack. So we never really said anything when things went missing… Or when Jack pranked them." The girls smirkedd and went back to talking. Jack smiling smuggly.

"Most Royal’s I meet they always complain you know? about the royal life and doing things, politics but really they just want to be rich and lazy…. "

He looked to Hiccup and nodded.

"You think?" Jack smiled. He would love to see the kids again, he smiled happily and distantly before snapping back to reality and staring at Hiccup in awe.  He grinned and ate a grape a look of relief spread over through him.

"You know… bunny is right… I am lucky, least the guy i am betrothed to doesn’t think I am a complete idiot you now?"

Hiccup was surprised at the rudeness of that princess. “She doesn’t seem very nice,” he agreed quietly.

 

“Hey, I complain too… Just, you know, in my mind…” Wow that sounded lame. “I don’t have the right to judge you, Prince Jack, for escaping your duties from time to time. I forsake my lessons in favor of inventing hunting machines at times, too,” he confided.

Okay, yeah, Jack really had to stop that smiling thing. It made Hiccup lose focus.

With a blush at his words, he decided to tease his way out of his embarrassment. “Hey, now. I never said I didn’t think you were an idiot,” he smiled shyly. “Just, you know, an idiot with the heart in the right place.”

"She wasn’t but she hates me know so she doesn’t interact with me." Jack smirked.

"like you just said you would rather be making inventions and being creative then just gossip least you want to work for something… you know I am suprised you don’t talk to my dad, he some times invents as well." jack said off handedly and threw a grape in the air and caught it in his mouth.

Jack stuck his tounge out and made a ‘nnnneeeeh’ sound. “I am an idiot that got you covered in honey so who is the real dum dum here?”

The maids giggled, Tooth busted in and frowned ath the group at the table.

"I am getting read for dinner! you girls to your jobs! princes off with you!"

Jack laughted and snagged the bowl and Hiccup’s hand and got them out of there, maybe this next week won’t be so bad

"Hm. Maybe I should talk to King North more… After all, in less than a week he’s going to be considered my family," he shrugged. Might as well find common ground with the father-in-law, right?

"Okay, you listen here, noble Prince -" he smirked, about to say just who exactly was the idiot of the two, but the maid from before - was her name really Tooth? - caught them and told them to get ready for dinner.

Hiccup tried to ignore how Jack grabbed his hand like it was the most natural thing to do.

Dinner that night went smoothly, neither of the boys mentioning the awkward talk from earlier (though the less shy part of Hiccup wanted to ask King North what exactly he was thinking, not giving his eighteen-year-old son ‘the talk.’)

The next morning found them curled up in each other’s embrace again, and Hiccup pulled away quickly - but at least he didn’t fall off the bed this time. He reprehended the other boy half-heartedly and watched him escape with his peasant clothes for his last day with his friends.

Jack watched the two bond unable to make any connections with Stoick. But it was nice to see the two talk and bond.

It was a nice way to end the day.


	3. day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack spends his last day i burgess under the eyes of a dark man, Hiccup learns maids are 'shippers' and Jack is the biggest shit head known to man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I would Like to say if i havn't before.  
> this is over 100 pages i have copied and pasted, most of this is done on phone.  
> I will go back and make corections when i have time but i have a scedual i am trying to make and i may be busy Q.Q  
> so sorry for those of you who have problems with that

The morning had Jack rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as the other scolded him. He made a kissing face and jokes about a no morning kissing. Before snagging the peasant clothes and waving out the boy smiling lightly.

Aster frowned and rolled his eyes and waved the boy off as he left.

"One of these days." He grumbled and pulled off his armor and got into his own village clothes.

—

Jack smiled sadly at the kids.

"Your leaving?" Pippa asked sadly.

"Yea but you have to hear what I am doing!" The kids looked to him confused.

"I am traveling up north! Snow and the people there tower high! Like Vikings! They are huge and tough, then I don’t know…. I will come back! Don’t worry! I need to tell you guys my stories!" The kids smiled and laughed.

"So-" "you will come back?" Claud and Caleb asked confused.

"Of course!"

They smiled and hugged the older boy before the group moved waving to the boy before leaving. Jamie waited and Sophie snuggled into Jack crying.

Jamie hugged him.

"Promise you will come back."

"Jamie you know I will."

"Really?" Jack nodded and stood holding Jamie.

"I will walk you home…"

"Heh….. Does that mean one day I get to say a prince hung out with me?"

"Duh."

The duo smiled before walking Jack laughing and the duo started to sing to cheer Sophie up.

Hiccup was left exasperated just before breakfast. There was just no stopping that Prince…

When the kings inquired of Jack’s whereabouts, Hiccup very skillfully dodged the subject with an ambiguous reply. He also told them that he and Prince Jack would be absent at lunch, much to the amusement of King North.

He asked for Tooth after the meal, explaining that Jack was at the village and asking for secrecy in cleaning up the secret spot.

She looked at him funny. “You mean the library’s closed halls, Your Highness? They’re not secret.”

Hiccup blinked. What a dork. “Well, anyway, Prince Jack seems to think they are, so let’s keep it that way. Could you please dust it off? I am allergic…”

He spent the rest of the morning in the library, with Toothless curled up on his lap. He ate lunch in the kitchens as to not raise any suspect on the kings. The staff seemed to like Hiccup enough, mainly because they overheard his conversation with Jack the day before and seemed to deem him a nice person.

When Tooth was done, he entered the ‘secret spot’ and was glad to find out he could breathe in there.

Jack walked with the kids the ought the shopping mart. He bought himself some fabric and string for future pranks likening to by his own material.

He was glad to find a leather bound sketch book for hiccup and some coal.

Not that he wanted hiccup to like it or not….

He was just thinking maybe he could get the boy something.

Over all he was enjoying his time with the kids.

That is until Jamie pointed out Sophie wandering towards a very shady chart. The kids called for her and Jack didn’t think twice to scoop her up and away from the dark merchant. Jack saw what Sophie was staring at and he stared as well.

It was a silver amulet with an icey crystal. Jack felt something dull in his chest as the world was going silent. He was only pulled back by Jamie yanking at his cloak and the children whimpering and looking around he tensed and gagged as well.

All around the amulet was gore.

Jars with body parts

Animal skulls and bones

Fur pelts and daggers.

It was disgusting.

Viles of dark red blood and glowing green goo.

Black junk that bubbled and Jack swore there were faces.

The only seemingly normal things were the necklaces.

The amulet and a golden chain attached to a clouded orb though Jack could make out and faint glowing gold and a figure inside.

"The amulet like blue eyes." Jack looked over and almost cowered at the amber eyes staring him down.

"O-oh?"

"Hmm but it shivers the heart a cursed necklace. They say only a winter spirit can wear it. Any other would die of a frozen heart. It was made by an ice with after she killed her sister." He purred.

Jack backed away and the kids followed.

"Lovely…." Jack said looking back and stood straighter setting Sophie down next to Jamie.

Jack smiled through the fear and eyes the products.

"Well sure interesting place you set up."

"It is my specialty." Jack nodded politely .

"Though I feel I have seen you before."

"Oh?" The man had a sinister air and Jack was ushering the kids back a little.

"What is your name."

"James overland you know I don’t think I have…." The man was straight and looked almost regal looking down at Jack and his heart chilled. His head pounded and Jack backed up more.

"No never seen you." Jack said flatly.

"Pity." He purred. Jack had enough and moved the kids away.

"Ok well hope you bring in business!" Jack yelled and lead the kids away.

He could feel their fear and made them forget with a little playing and fun, finally the day was ending noon coming to a close. He walked them to their homes and said his final adieu and gone he was.

He walked to the village air freezing around him as the dark cart was gone and before fear could grip him or a shadow could eat him a hand landed on his shoulder whipping around he almost cried in relief at the sight of bunny.

"Come on let’s go home you have some sucking up to do to that prince of yours." He mumbled and turned the boy around and walking him home.

Jack talked about the kids until he reached the castle sneaking into his room.

Forgetting about the dark man as if a practiced skill.

Hiccup fell asleep after a while on that same spot as Jack had been lying down the day before. The Prince had made sure to light lots of candles so Toothless wouldn’t be scared.

In truth, it was mostly Hiccup who was scared of the dark. He didn’t know why. In fact, the only nights he managed to sleep without any candlelight were the ones Jack was with him.

He thought it was because he didn’t want to look scared and childish, but maybe having company made it better…

His book slid off to his lap and he napped for a while, being full with the lunch from earlier.

Jack washed up and slipped out of the room all changed and walked finding Hiccup in his secret place asleep on his hammock.

Jack smiled and flopped on the sofa the leather bound book and bag of charcoal in his hands as he snuggled into the couch.

He yawned and didn’t wake up until hiccup did.

Tired from running around and encountering a close call with a dark shady man.

But now the dreams of playing in a snow covered kingdom and ice palace. Smiling faces.

And surprisingly hiccup side by side in a full on snow ball war with evil Vikings.

Hiccup woke up with a hiss from his snake. Clicking his tongue a little, as was his habit whenever he woke up from a nap in the middle of the afternoon, he looked around the room lazily.

"Ah!" He noticed Jack’s sleeping form with a startle. "What the -"

Then he shut himself up, not wanting to wake the other teen up, but to no avail.

"S-sorry, Prince Jack…" He apologized as he got up from the hammock, Toothless curling around his waist comfortably. He reached the other Prince in tentative steps, sitting on the armchair across from the couch. "I didn’t mean to wake you up…" Green eyes looked around uncomfortably for a moment. "Did you…get to go to the village?" He inquired politely, eyes wide and curious. Maybe, hearing about Jack’s friends would make the process easier for him. Perhaps this marriage would grant him his first (human) friend of his age…

Jack woke to hissing and groaned staring sleepily as the prince asked him questions.

"Yea…. Here I got you a thing… I know north draws when he invents you don’t have to like it…. " he handed the boy the book and bag of charcoal before sitting up.

"Yea….I guess we walked around the market and played a bit. I had to take the kids home early cause there was this creepy merchant." Jack rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Jamie says good luck dealing with me. Little butt." Jack laughed.

Green eyes widened hugely, and Hiccup even blushed a little, reaching out to get the presents.

"Y-you bought these for me?" He stared, dumbfounded for a couple of moments. No one outside of his family had ever given him a present before. His father got presents from other rulers out of respect, but Hiccup had just reached ruling age so no royal ever bothered before.

Until now. “It’s a sketch book with a leather cover… And coal?” He touched along the presents, looking up at the other boy happily. “Thank you, Jack. I feel guilty for not buying you anything befo-” he cut himself short, blushing and ducking his head.

"I-is it alright for me to call you just… ‘Jack’?" He bit his lip. He had never addressed another royal without his title.

"Just what you did for me with convincing bunny to let me go back to the village was enough. Besides i just saw it and bought it. I didn’t know if you would actually want it or not but it seemed like something you would like." Though Jack was blushing at the smile the boy gave him.  He returned the smile and realized. Hiccup called him Jack. A happy beam came on to the younger boys face and he nodded.

"Yea! Sure! I mean i have been calling you Hiccup, it is fair right? I think three days and one fight is a good basis to calling a truce and being friends? Least makes everything easier… ah so… How was your day?" Least Jack was interested… and if he needed to he could easily slip into the ruse Hiccup set up and keep both of them out of the flames.

Hiccup nodded, happy that his betrothed had thought of him when he should be focused on saying goodbye to his friends… At least he wasn’t a tool like most royals.

"Wait, you wanna be my friend?" He stopped wide-eyed. "I don’t - I never, ah…" He looked down sheepishly. Toothless curled on his arm sympathetically. His human was not the most friendly one. He would be, of King Stoick didn’t hold him back… But most people just found him awkward and not worth their time.

He was glad to make the other smile. It always just brought a good vibe to make him smile.

Though the awkward air around him…. Well it made Jack realize.

Hiccup really did only have toothless. He gave the other the benefit of the doubt but…

"Yea, your funny and nice, someone I would be friends with….. You want to be friends right? I just thought hey it would be nice if I was going to spend the rest of my life with some one they may as well end up being my best friend? Not that if it had been any other situation I wouldn’t be your friend… But…. Um…. Yes I do want to be a friend…. That is ok… Right?"

Hiccup nodded eagerly. “Yes! Sure, yeah, that’s okay, that’s great even…” He cleared his throat, blushing a little. “I feel bad now that I let my father pick your wedding gift… I don’t even know what it is…” That was so impersonal and cold comparing to how much Jack was warming up to him.

"S-so friends?" He reached out a hand rather awkwardly, the other caressing the leather of the notebook absent-mindedly.

"Sweet!" Jack smiled and then laughed.

"I don’t think the husbands are suppose to pick out the wedding gifts… Eh all I know is North is giving us a lot to take home." Jack shrugged and then looked at the hand.

"I don’t know…. Rule one…." Jack teased and once he got a little reaction he laughed. Jack grabbed the hand and shook it grinning.

"Best of them!"

Hiccup just scoffed to hide his embarrassment, and started pulling his hand away before Jack shook it.

"You do know," he said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "That this rule only applies to sexual touching, right?" Then with a blush he realized Jack probably wouldn’t know what that meant.

"Um, that is…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Jack blinked.

Oh…..

"Sooooo….. I can do this?" Jack asked and launched himself onto Hiccup’s lap and hugged the boy around the shoulders.

Once his guard was let down Jack smirked and turned so he was sitting on his side on Hiccup’s lap and pulled him down for a noogie.

"Pretty sure this is allowed!"

"Oof!" Hiccup complained at the forced hug. "Get off! Rule number one now applies to all kinds of touching!" He pushed and shoved, only managing to get Jack on his side, but in truth Hiccup was having fun. He just tried not to laugh so he wouldn’t encourage the other boy even more.

"No this is not allowed. You’re a terrible betrothed get off my face."

"whhhhaaaaaat? Nope no fair! I doubt that was sexual I hugged you and gave you a noogie! And unless bunny has been molesting me that is no way sexual!" Jack whined flopping against hiccup dramatically careful of the snake but bold enough to drag his finger softly against the scales.

"And we are frrriiends."

"Friends with a very strict policy of no touching," Hiccup huffed, his bangs flying in the midst of his exasperation. He slapped the hand touching Toothless away. "Rule number two, don’t mess with the snake," he reminded, but otherwise made no move to get Jack off of him.

"You know you’re pretty dramatic, Prince Jack," he used the title teasingly. "You should be in theater."

"Was trying to be nice to him." Jack huffed and poked Hiccup’s cheek.

"You dear sure are no fun." Jack said just poking Hiccup’s cheek.

"URGH I know right? How fun would that be? Just dress and act how ever I want make people laugh! Though it is not good for a royal." Jack scoffed

Hiccup just endured the poking with a huff. “Stop calling me dear,” he corrected softly.

"Well you could disguise yourself like you do as a peasant. Then you can act…as an actor? If that even makes sense." One of his hands was twitching, fingers fiddling with the fabric of what he believed was his shirt, but was actually Jack’s.

"Does darling work for you then?" Jack teased

"Pfffft that would take up time! I thought rule three was no dressing as a peasant and snarking work." Jack said ceasing his poking and moving to Hiccup’s hair and smirking taking a little and braiding it before ruffling the back absent minded resting on the other shoulder not really caring for hiccup to play with his cloths. Monty or Pippa did so when they sat on his lap as the others talked or Jamie did when they were walking and he was nervous of new traders he just pulled on his cloak and hummed softly eyes darting around and taking in everything analytically… Sort of like Hiccup.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “You’d have to call me ‘my dearest one’ or ‘my darling dear’, at the very least,” he smirked.

"What are you even doing with my - you know what, nevermind." He just let it go. If the crazy prince wanted to braid his hair, then who was Hiccup to say no, really? It would only encourage Jack further.

He really wanted to slap the hand away, though.

"Oh," Hiccup stopped to think. "Yeah, you’re right… That was rule number three." It seemed like ages ago but only three days had passed. "I told you to dress up and be in theater as a friend." The word still felt foreign to him. "But yeah, as your, you know, future husband I’d have to say no."

"My dearest one, that means I am darling dear." Jack chuckled and twirled the hair in his fingers. Blue eyes glanced to the fingers playing with his clothes.

"Right we are getting married…. To be 100% honest…. How do feel about that…. I know I am a little scared… Just… Big response abilities and we may be friends but we are still learning about each other you know?" Jack said flatly wrapping his arms around Hiccup’s shoulders unlike Hiccup Jack loved to touch people and it calmed him to be by someone to just talk.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes, deciding not to comment.

"Well," he said while trying to ignore the arms around him. He was not used to contact. "I hated the idea of marrying a stranger but… It doesn’t… Feel as repulsing now?" He tried.

Jack nodded and yawned.

"I am wondering something, you didn’t seem to know the princess I was talking about. How many royals have you met?" Jack asked looking to the other and slowly let go realizing hiccup seemed a little uncomfortable.

Jack knew he wasn’t a normal royal.

He touched and made himself free to do whatever like a spoiled brat but as loving as North was he was barley out of his work unless there was another royal.

Jack was alone with royals and villagers.

He tasted the freedom of people who didn’t live his life and could say what they pleased.

He liked it too much.

Hiccup blinked, surprised that Jack let him go. He could breathe a little more easily now, nervousness at the touch fading away.

"Oh, I’ve met a couple of princesses I think. And lots of nobles like Dukes and the like. Father didn’t let me participate in meetings until I was old enough to behave myself, which he deemed okay only last year." Hiccup slipped into his more formal talk unknowingly, merely the subject of his father and his royal status making him do that. "So I missed lots of chances, I believe," he shrugged, Toothless curling a little tighter around him seemingly sympathetically.

"You know what," he mused in a curious tone. "I never really liked the company of any princess I met. They were all rather obnoxious, if you know what I mean. Father must have arranged this marriage with you because he believed I didn’t like princesses at all!" He punched his palm in a gesture of clarity. "He doesn’t know I disliked them because of their personalities, not because of their gender!"

"Well we could have parties and you will be invited to all the meetings." Jack teased kindly trying to pick up the mood.

Jack just blinked. watching the other go from proper to just….Jack watched the fist go down on to a slim palm and Jack’s hands flew to his mouth to muffle the laughs.

It was nothing against Hiccup or to what he said… or well least the last part.. but just…

"I-I am s-s-sorry but… that was such a weird tangent and- your hand thing… i-it was cute." Jack laughted tipping over and just busted a gut his cheeks red, tears in his eyes.

"S-So you are saying Your dad arranged this cause you didn’t like a few girls? T-That is the best thing i heard all day." Jack laughted curling up and gasping.

Hiccup gasped, horrified. “Stop laughing at me!” He slapped the boy’s stomach half-heartedly, not really meaning any harm.

“I am not cute. I am a Viking!” He blushed to the tips of his ears. “A-and I don’t know if that’s why Father did it. I’m saying it might have been…”

Prince Jack was even tearing up from laughing. Hiccup’s life was a disaster.

Jack made an ‘opfft’ sound at the thump to his stomach which caused him to curl up more and hold back tickled giggles.

His stomached was sensitive sue him. But he tried to stop he really did he only panted and gasped. A pale hand coming up to wipe at his eyes.

"I-I didn’t mean to laugh at you. It was just I didn’t know how to react you went from stiff prince to curious puppy in one rant. Then just a visual of your dad of all people would come up with something like That?" Jack said between gasps and faint giggles.

"But yes sorry all mighty Viking prince sorry for pointing out your cuteness how rude of me." This erupted more giggles and his lips were red from how much he was biting them.

"Curious puppy?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes, ignoring all the rest. "You’re the one who didn’t have a clue about what getting a hard-on was!" He accused, sitting on the balls of his feet, his new position on his knees making him taller than Prince Jack. Toothless dragged himself away from his owner, settling on the arm of the couch.

"Yes a puppy there is no other way to describe your face just a few moments ago!" Jack contributed to laugh a little rolling impossible eyes at his companion.

"Pfft no one has turned me on before I suppose, you on the other hand are accused of being gay because you rejected what? A few girls? What does at say about you?" Jack chuckled still panting slightly legs now spread out a little by Hiccup moving and if Hiccup were to come a little closer.

It seemed neither boy knew of their position to absorbed in a half lidded glaring match.

It was so on

Though maybe they could have pained attention to the door.

But hey.

They are young and bickering. Jack loved to push all the buttons too.

"And what is the matter Viking man can’t handle being compared to a puppy?"

Hiccup scowled, hands leaving the support of the couch to cross in front of his chest. Unfortunately, his prosthetic dug into his butt, making him yelp and surge forward, not having any hands to stop his falling on top of the other boy.

"Prince Jack!" Hiccup exclaimed with exasperation. His limbs were tangled with Jack’s, taking him lots of time to get his hands in view, muttering and complaining about how unhelpful the other teen was.

"Well don’t just stare! Help me into a decent position, please," he said angrily, pouting unknowingly. He was slightly out of breath from the fall, his body not used to the agitation.

Jack tensed and actually flushed adding to his all ready pink cheeks, eyes widening a fraction as the older prince fell on top of him.

Though the blue eyes dropped back to a half assed glare and he bit hip slips before pouting. He brought his hands up to Hiccup’s shoulders to help hold the other up; he raised his hips a little to help pull and untangle their legs.

"Geez fine just give me a second your foot is digging into my leg-"

"Oh my!" A shrill squeal came from the door and Jack looked over, eyes widening.

There was a pause before the maid flushed her hands raising to her cheeks, she but her lip as her eyes sparkled with a weird look.

"I-I am so sorry your majesties! I-I s-should have knocked! O-oh my don’t-don’t mind me." She said and she shuffled of unable to tear her eyes away from the SUGGESTIVE position and it was so SCANDALOUS…..wait until the girls I the kitchen hear this!

"Wait-what?" Jack blinked as she finally scurried out of the room, face red and a girlish look on her face.

Hiccup stopped moving altogether when he heard someone else’s voice - his skin paling visibly when he realized what the maid must have thought.

"No, this isn’t -" He tried, but she was already gone, leaving Hiccup to huff, embarrassed, as he finished untangling himself from the unhelpful teen below him.

"Well now you’ve done it, Prince Jack," he dusted himself off, sitting properly on the couch. "Word is going to get around that we were getting frisky in your secret spot in the library. My reputation is doomed," he sighed, hiding his face behind his palm.

Jack blinked and pushed away from the other pouting eyes widening in despair.

"Your reputation?! Least we are getting married and you will be seen as the guy in the relationship! You were on top of me! Not only that! She knew where my secret spot was!! How did she know were my secret spot was?!" Jack said spazzing, they weren’t doing anything so it wasn’t a big deal.

His PRIVACY was at stake! His secret place was at stake!

Really to Jack he knew Hiccup wasn’t going to do anything to him and they were going to get married…. All she saw was Hiccup pinning him….

To the bed….

Oh god.

"Nevermind…. It got worst….the WHOLE CASTLE IS GOING TO KNOW MY SECRET SPOT AND MY DAD IS GOING TO BE SMUG ABOUT ‘US TRYING’!" Jack whined loudly, tears almost in his eyes.

His secret spot was important. Everyone knew about everything he did…

For once he just wanted something of his own. Something no one knew.

Well hiccup was an exception for well he was like Jack, just needed a spot to be away separated from everyone to be himself.

But now that maid was going to tell everyone in the castle about his spot!

Hiccup flushed at the implications, and he was at a loss of what to do. But then he saw Jack freaking out, and he scowled and grabbed his shoulders.

"Prince Jack!" He shook him lightly. "Get a hold of yourself! We did nothing, so there is no truth to whatever rumor that woman might spread. You hear?"

He was blushing even harder when he thought about King North. “A-and your father will be happy to hear that it was all a mistake. Alright?” He let go of the other boy.

Jack found himself being shook from the shoulders. He focused on green eyes and still. Jack already knew they didn’t do anything!

He was there!

Then he gave Hiccup a dry look.

"…..really my dad will let go and be happy for the mistake? Mister I-am-putting-your-rooms-so-you-can-try-for-heirs." Jack said slipping into his father’s thick accent for the last part.

"No Hiccup your dad will be relieved, my dad will press on why we DIDN’T."

Jack sighed still a little panicked someone knew where his secret spot was since he already accepted his over excitable father’s actions after living with the man for as long as he could remember.

Hiccup rolled his eyes so he wouldn’t laugh at his betrothed’s imitation.

"Well, then I don’t know what to tell you," he sank on the couch, Toothless leaving the arm of the sofa to curl up on his waist.

"At least I was on top, right, Toothless?" He ran his fingers through the snake, teasing Jack in the process.

Jack flushed brightly and glared at the other.

"I could be top if i wanted to!" Jack protested loudly crossing his arms and turnning away from the other head held high but with his white hair and pale skin, the blush on his eyes and neck were not con sealed very well.

"A-And weren’t you freaking out too?"

Hiccup smirked, rolling his eyes. “Uhuh,” he continued caressing Toothless.  
Then he looked over, thinking about it. “I suppose it doesn’t bother me… It’s not the first lie that’s been spread about me and it certainly won’t be the last. Of course it will make me uncomfortable if either of our fathers bring it up, but the rumor is normal, I think. If you ignore it, it goes away faster, I’ve learned.”

Jack stuck out his tongue. Before huffing and diving into his hammock.   
He pouted before sighing.  
"Yea….. Same here and definitely not the worst, least the maids will keep it in the castle you know? Besides least it is better then if a princess or other royal saw us…. They would twist it. I know the maids they are just going to make it as romantic and as scandalous as possible like some trashy romance novel…." Jack sighed because honestly this wasn’t the first time this happened. Once a royal came over a couple months back and flirted relentlessly, some ginger that was trying to be romantic and kissed his knuckles had him to the wall and talked about his brothers.   
His youngest was in Arendelle and the oldest was ruling the southern isles and how Jack would look lovely near a beach.  
But Jack hated the sun…. And deep pools of water. (It was an accident when he was younger he woke up half way down a lake and bunny swimming to save him but it was cold dark and he couldn’t breathe) but anyway the Maids saw and the cooed over it and he heard one of the stories how charming the prince was telling Jack he wanted to help him get over the fear of water but how it was to much for Jack, how Jack turned him away and stalked off, the prince watching with want and lust in his eyes smirking and purring out “brat.”, when really Jack stuck out his young blew a raspberry and ran off the older man (yea the prince was older then bunny too! And hitting on a seventeen year old!) glared and called him a brat.  
But that was only a list of roofers and stories in the castle.  
Outside no doubt they were worst.

“‘Romantic and scandalous’, huh?” Hiccup smirked. “I can imagine what it’s going to be about. How the Crown Prince of Burgess couldn’t help but fall to the charms of the Viking Prince,” Hiccup snickered. The idea was preposterous.  
“How I made you blossom,” he blinked his eyelashes slowly, teasing Jack. “What I wouldn’t give to hear what else they’ll invent, oh Thor.” It was too good. Hiccup was glad that the idea of those rumors going around didn’t make him embarrassed - well, maybe it did a  _little_  - but made him laugh about it. It was  _Jack_ , for Odin’s beard. Hiccup and him would never work out as a couple.

Jack blushed and glared at the other.  
"Easy for you to say! Your going to be pictures as some suave smooth guy I am going to once again be the guy who can’t stop blushing, won’t admit his feelings and I always pushed onto a wall!" Jack groaned. He huffed and crossed his arms the swinging of the hammock calming him.  
"Ooooh trust me you will hear them just stop at most corners of the castle if you her a girl talking. They have sessions, and if you are lucky enough some of the girls are ARTISTS. Don’t get me started on what happened when the prince of the southern isles stopped by, bunny got extra protective and there was like a fight between who I would be better with bunny or the prince ew and both of them are so old Hiccup. That is not fun to walk by and hear them talk about the knight you view as a rival for all your life or the creep that stayed a month pushing you up against the wall and taking you right then and their as you weakly protest unable to stop them." Jack said flatly glaring at Hiccup.  
"And there are code names for it too, say southerfrost or jackrabbit. Giggles everywhere." Jack groaned and covered his face.   
"I say until tomorrow there will be at least eight versions on what they thing was happening her and what happened at night in our shared bed."

"Code names and artists? Really?" Okay now Hiccup was freaked out. He kind of wondered what his name with Jack would be… Jackcup? No, that sounded stupid. HicJack? Nah, that couldn’t be it.   
Wait was he seriously thinking about that? Quick, change the subject.  
"Sooooo you like being pressed against a wall?" He cocked his head thoughtfully, blushing profusely upon realizing what he had said. "Um, n-nevermind."

"Yep." Jack groaned and then rolled over to his stomach to face hiccup and see him threw the nets only to give Hiccup a deadly glare.  
"Really that is what you heard in that?" He hissed.   
"URGH no! I do not like to be pushed into walls I just find my self some how cornered by taller people! No! What happened was the creep from the southern isles decides oh hey I am going to see if I could trick prince Jack into being my bride, yes he did you that and Bunny slammed me against walls to avoid the tricks the creep set up but everyone was so interested in other reasons as to why my back hurt because they didn’t realize those ass holes were rough." Jack ranted groaning.   
"And before you ask. No I do not like it rough and no I did not mean it that way. Whatever that way is." He had been asked to many times. ‘Oh but Prince Jack don’t you like it rough? I mean you apparently like the walls. ‘

"I…wasn’t going to ask…" He chewed on his lip, blushing. "I mean, it’s not like we’re…going to do anything anyways…right? We don’t need to know what we like or not…"  
It was kind or weird. They were going I be trapped with each other for the rest of their lives in four days, and they wouldn’t cheat. So basically…  
Hiccup would never have sex.  
He blushed to the tips of his ears. How had he missed that?

"What happened to the Viking prince I was suppose to fall for?" Jack said flatly. Ok the awkward air settled over them and Jack wanted to brake it before he suffocated.

"So Hiccup want to walk out to the garden? Probably a lot brighter and open, cause you know dust settles quickly and I am getting bored, rather not sit in this awkward air." Jack said rolling off the hammock and stretching.

"Unless you know you want to sit here that is all cool but I would rather not be in the castle if or when our dads over hear the maids or worst we hear it."

"What? Oh um, a walk to the gardens. Sounds lovely. Okay." Toothless curled around his arm as he got up, opened the door to the library and held it open for Prince Jack out of habit.  
"After you."

Jack sighed and thanked him. He lead Hiccup down to the gardens and held the door open for him smiling mischievously and teasing you and used his Hiccup voice.   
"After you."  
The garden was colorful with all types of flowers and flora.   
Plant life grew as if a masterpiece. Tall trees spaced enough for shade marble benches wrapping around them for comfort but not stoping the light from feeding the other plants.   
Little creeks and lakes scattered beautifully. Little bridges to help walk over them.   
Would you believe Bunny designed the place.

Hiccup just glared at the imitation. “You know, you can be really annoying when you put your mind to it, Prince -“  
His mouth fell open. A beautiful garden unlike any other he ever visited presented itself in front of him. “This place is…wonderful,” he said with reverence. Hiccup was enchanted.

Jack stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes before scoffing and walking to a row of rocks in a larger creek.

he jumped on them like hopscotch.

“I know bunny sure has a green thumb huh?”

"This was Knight Aster’s doing?" He asked, impressed. "He sure is a man of many talents," Hiccup commented.  
He looked down carefully, stepping on the rocks with his full attention. His prosthetic could slip at any time, so concentration was needed. He obviously couldn’t hop from one place to another like Jack had just done.

Jack huffed well sorry he wasn’t.  
"Sorry I thought we weren’t allowed to cheat." Jack teased slowing down and turned a little to make sure hiccup didn’t slip in and it wasn’t deep but Jack was conscious of Hiccup’s prosthetic and he didn’t think hiccup wanted a dip in a three foot creek. But Jack didn’t understand why Hiccup followed when there was a bridge right next to them.   
Oh well maybe he didn’t see.

Hiccup wavered in his spot, green eyes wide staring at his betrothed. “What? No! I wasn’t - I didn’t mean… Jack,” he tried, not using the title. “I wouldn’t. We promised.” He almost slipped on the next rock, his arms flailing about to hold onto something - finding Jack as a support.  
"Thank you," Hiccup looked up, blushing upon realizing how close they were and letting go once he’d steadied himself.

Jack caught him by the forearms and something in him eased but he smiled Helping Hiccup up straight and held his hand helping him across.  
"Pfft I know but didn’t you like make the rule because I joked I was eloping with him?" Jack teased.

Hiccup chuckled, deciding to enter the joke. “Wow, Prince Jack. You’re really the worst. You can’t let me have one guy.”  
They made it across and Hiccup didn’t let go of Jack’s hand, mostly because it was so comfortable he forgot he was doing it.

Jack rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue also forgetting about the hand holding with his friend’s hands.   
"Yep, I had first dibs on him. Besides~ aren’t I good enough for you~ don’t you love me~." Jack voice raised to a falsetto sounding feminine.   
"Love me hiccup~ why don’t you love me!" Jack pressed his free hand to his forehead in a dramatic matter.

Hiccup laughed for real this time. “It is I who apparently is not good enough for

 _you_ , my dear Prince. Running of with a knight, how positively  _scandalous_.” He made a teasing face at his betrothed, Toothless curling up on his waist like a belt. This walk on the gardens felt nice… Hiccup could almost forget about the weight of his crown.

Jack flushed a little at the nose scrunched face Hiccup made with his teasing.   
"Pffft I don’t know you are a whole lot younger then that old man, already a bonus in your favor, my charming prince." Jack grinned and made a kiddy face.   
"Besides you have four days my darling dear. Four days to make me fall in love and I promise I will marry you and we will live happily ever after." Jack teased, they were already getting married but let’s make it like some cheesy fantasy novel.

Hiccup smiled a little sadly. If only that was their story… He wouldn’t have minded terribly.  
Glancing at his left, he found a beautiful blue flower in the midst of many pink and red ones. He plucked it out and held it to Jack.  
"Does this help my case at all?" He offered, a little teasing smile. He was kidding, but really the flower reminded him of Jack’s eyes - and it was also like him: one of a kind.

Jack caught the sad smile and felt sympathy and it actually tore at his heart.  
As if reading Hiccup’s mind, he agreed. If only it was that was there story…. He would rather have Hiccup do a four day love trail, he would rather fall in love with Hic-a dashing m  
Jack shook out his head and flushed, him fall in love with Hiccup?   
Looking over he blinked and his heart skipped a beat.   
"Yea…." He took the rose and smiled.   
"It does…. Thank you." He smiled to the taller boy and held the flower gingerly.

Jack smiled and it just took Hiccup’s breath away for a second. Blushing a little, he squeezed the hand in his - the gesture soft and automatic, until it made him realize they were still holding hands.  
Hiccup let go with a more insistent blush now, biting his lip and searching for something to say for a second until someone cleared their throat.  
"Your Highnesses," Knight Aster bowed. "The Kings await you for supper."

Jack got a little darker red and brought both hands to fiddle with the rose stem gently. Watching for the thorns. He shuffled until bunny came around and Jack just nodded, still really finding it hard to speak, just shuffled face down from being really red and hot, his face hurt and it was just hard to focus on more then one thing.

Bunny raised an eyebrow and looked to Hiccup. Of course he had heard what was going on in the library wither he believed it or not was in the air but well.

That was the first time Jack didn’t respond to being called a royal title, normally he had some cheeky comment to get Bunny riled up but… nothing.

Hiccup just fiddled with his snake, Toothless hissing eventually, getting tired of his human’s restless petting. He retrieved to the inside of Hiccup’s first robe, temporarily out of view.  
Hiccup sighed quietly, trying to steady himself. If they both turned up blushing at dinner, it would make the kings even more sure of the rumors.  
Unfortunately, Jack was red all over, and Hiccup’s own blush hadn’t subsided all that much, a faint color still on his cheeks. They arrived, Knight Aster announcing their presence and both Princes bowing to their fathers slightly before taking their places on the table.

Jack just walked with them though Bunny carefully took the rose and dethorned it before pinning it to Jack’s cloths, smirking to hiccup and mumbling. Sure has an Eye, not that the other prince noticed. 

But Jack couldn’t find it in him to stop blushing, not that Stoick’s proud air or North’s smug look was helping at all. So he sat and played with his food.

"So! How was your afternoon boys?" Stoick asked, North’s eyes sparkled as hidden smiles under beards had the men looking to the two flushing young men.

Hiccup’s fork almost slipped, and he cleared his throat awkwardly after glancing at Jack and deeming him unable to talk.  
"It was most pleasant, Father," he answered in his usual tone near other royals. "We spent time at the library and Prince Jack was kind enough to show me around the gardens. I was even informed that Knight Aster played a very important part in their design," he rambled a little, trying to focus the conversation on the older man.

North stroked his beard and Jack was shoving down his blush and starting to think a little more properly….  
"Yes sir Bunny is a fantastic gardener… it is a little strange… but I do not judge." North said and looked to the boys.

"But Jack you are normally not alone with one person for so long, what did you boys… do it your secret spot Jack." Jack sent a glare to his dad.

"We read books and talked, we ate and fell asleep, woke up and talked again, father, Hiccup is more entertaining then you think and he kept me occupied." Jack said, careful not to stutter… but didn’t really think of making sure his words had unintentional double meaning.

North and Stoick’s eyes lit up as they looked to Hiccup.

Hiccup slapped his forehead, blushing. When both kings turned to him, he sputtered for a moment before clearing his throat again, willing his cheeks to pale again.  
"We have… Discussed various subjects. That’s what Prince Jack means, we… We held very interesting conversations." He wanted to scream ‘and nothing else!’ But alas, his father would scold him.  
A maid set the main course before him and Hiccup said how lobster was his favorite dish, and how kind it was of King North to have it prepared (even if he didn’t know it was Hiccup’s favorite).  
Hiccup actually hated lobsters, but he wanted to change the subject. He glanced at his father, who had a weird look on, and prayed for him not to tell on him.

Stoick have Hiccup a weird look at his son who he knew hated Lobster with a passion as much as the snake on his shoulder would tense up and hiss violently at a yellow striped eel.   
Maybe he was being polite….   
"You do son? Oh well that is new information." Stoick said with a flat look. Really he thought he had his son figured out.   
Then again it seemed he was avoiding the real subject.  
The kings shared a glance.  
Denial was really only proving maybe something DID happen.  
Jack pouted at the lobster it wasn’t his favorite but he would eat it.   
He looked to Hiccup with a raised eyebrow.  
Hiccup liked lobster who knew?

"Ahahah," he laughed weakly, even though his father wasn’t trying to be funny. Jack raised an eyebrow at him and Hiccup almost scowled. He was so damned. He hated lobsters.  
He looked down to the red dish, cutting apart a piece and chewing it for almost a minute.  
He wanted to spit it out, but King North kept staring expectantly. He tried to swallow and almost threw up right then, but managed to swallow. He let out a little “bleh” at the end, when the King wasn’t looking.

Stoick rolled his eyes and let hiccup suffer in his lie.   
It had consequences. So Stoick was letting Hiccup live with it.   
Jack blinked and leaned over. Whispering quietly seeing as Stoick and North started their own conversation.  
"If you don’t like it why didn’t you say so?" He asked as Hiccup picked with his food.

Hiccup glanced at the kings before leaning in too. “I wanted to change the topic of the conversation!” He whispered back, looking helplessly at his dish. “I didn’t realize I’d have to  _eat_  it,” he pouted unknowingly.  
His wide green eyes stared expectantly at his betrothed. “Can I move it to your plate?”

"What did you think was going to happen when you proclaim you love the freakin food!"

"No! I barely like it myself! Besides my dad will figure it out if I have two lobsters on my plate and you have none don’t you think? Trust me I tried this once with haggis." Jack stuck out his tongue being a little more logical at the moment, he had tried this once and it didn’t end well. Besides it maybe would have worked… If Jack ate a little faster in his lobster but he was slow on eating it as well.  
"What are you going to do?" Jack asked quietly.

"Okay but this was basically your fault!" He whispered back. "If you had helped me change the subject I wouldn’t have to make up this stupid lie." Hiccup glanced at the Kings, and then at Jack.  
"I’m going to do this," he mouthed before carefully lowering his plate and throwing the lobster under the table. He retuned his plate to its place quickly.  
"I am sorry for whoever has to clean this room later on," he sighed.

Jack’s hand flew to his mouth as he saw Hiccup ACTUALLY THROW the lobster under the table. He stared at Hiccup with wide eyes.  
Stoick and North looked over eyes wide at Hiccup’s plate.  
"Wow! You really do love the lobster prince Hiccup! Would you like seconds?" North asked and Stoick looked to the plate to his thin son and Jack was holding back a joyful ‘Yes hiccup would love more!’ Just to see what the other did.

"Ah!" Hiccup exclaimed clumsily, thoughtlessly supporting his elbows on the table. Stoick grunted and he removed them, practically hyperventilating.  
"I wouldn’t - I don’t want any more, Your Majesty, thank you very much! You see I…like to keep things uh… Experiences. One of a kind. So this, this lobster was so delicious that I don’t want a second one now, this should be a special moment in my memory, you know?" Then, realizing the informal expression, he coughed and added a quiet "Sire" at the end. "Like," Hiccup racked his brain for something that would only happen to him once. "Like getting married, for instance!"  
King North looked a little confused at his ranting, but he caught the end of it. “You want lobster on wedding day, Prince Hiccup?”  
The brunet paled. “Um.”

It was too perfect Jack couldn’t help himself if he could.   
"I know I would love lobster Father." Jack smiled prettily. Jack felt this was proper pay back for making Jack in another cycle of maids gossiping stories of them.   
"Excellent! That is one thing off the list! The next four days shall be easy for you two then!" North laughed joyfully

Hiccup glared at his betrothed. How dare he. But he couldn’t lie to his future father-in-law now.  
"Thank you, Prince Jack," he narrowed his eyes, Toothless hissing as he came up to Hiccup’s shoulder. "For expressing my wishes so clearly."  
He was so going to get Jack back for this. He just had to think of a way how…  
He thanked King North for being so thoughtful, and the rest of the dinner went on uneventfully.

Jack just grinned, surprisingly not flinching from the snake. Maybe it was how excellent the situation was, he even ate his food happily as the maids brought hiccup a different entree yay incase he was still hungry…. Even after eating a whole lobster. Soon the princes were allowed to excuse themselves. Jack stopped a maid as asked for a small vase for his rose.

Jack smirked to Hiccup as they walked back.

Hiccup glared when he started walking with Jack to their chambers.

"You know, I’m gonna get back at you for this," he tried to threaten, but he knew his appearance wasn’t very menacing.

Hiccup set his mind to think. He was smart, he could invent things - but how was he supposed to prank the King of Pranks?

He recalled how flustered Jack had gotten over that flower. Maybe he could do something like that to embarrass him… Only problem was, usually it made Hiccup flustered too.

Jack just grinned cheekily.

"I will look forward to it! Hey maybe you can collaborate with Bunny. He has been trying since before I was thirteen." Jack left out the ‘apparently’. It was just a secret he and his castle had Jack couldn’t remember anything after thirteen, no one would tell him why but his dad, Bunny, and Tooth all tried to fill in as much as they could.

North laughed and told him how he threw mud on Bunny and Bunny was still trying to get him back for three years. That was back when he first woke up, not a single memory, white hair and blue eye like his dad and the castle told him it was normal.

(For unknown to Jack they stored away old paintings of him).

They entered in the room and Jack happily placed the blue rose in the vase now on his nightstand. He fell against the bed and relaxed.

Hiccup huffed a little, trying to come up with a decent comeback. Working with Knight Aster was out of the question - he still thought there was something going on with those two, so naturally he was rather jealous.

Hiccup used the washing chambers to change into his night robes, settling on the bed after putting Toothless in his glass box.

"Goodnight, Pri - I mean, Jack," he corrected before blowing out the candle before he could register he was blushing.

"Night Hiccup." Jack chuckled and fell asleep only to wake up in the other boys arms.


	4. day 4 (the eve before the wedding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> put three over controlling nuts in one room and what happens?  
> and a night stroll through a garden really can make or brake a butterfly swarm

And for the next three days it quad the duo picking things out, arguing, bickering, being fitted, greeting guests (Jack put up the best act he could welcoming royals, ambassadors, dukes. All with a charming charismatic smile)

Though on the day before Jack snuck hiccup out and to the grand hall were the after party will be held.

"Want to see something cool?" Jack smiled genuinely, though for the past three days Hiccup was the only one he could smile genuinely to for some reason.

Hiccup had woke up once again to the smell of his new friend, which would have been awkward already if he didn’t like it so much. He guessed maybe he felt lonely and Jack changed that, for better or worse.

The next few days were spent making them choose between practically identical colors for napkins, having a say on the taste of the cake - Jack and Hiccup argued for almost an hour before finally settling on one, much to the relief of the kitchen staff - and fitting clothes, though they couldn’t see each other during that. Apparently it was tradition to not see the outfit your betrothed would be wearing before the wedding day.

When Jack pulled him out of another huge speech on what they should say when guests asked about certain matters, Hiccup was relieved. He also most certainly did not blush at the smile Jack sent his way.

“Please define ‘something cool,’ because if this is another one of your pranks I swear to Thor I will jilt you at the altar and run away with the first person who crosses my path,” he threatened dryly, secretly liking this sort of childish side Jack had. Though not when he was the victim of his pranks. It wasn’t so cute then.

Jack grinned and pushed the door open and pulled hiccup to where a stage set up for a band as Tooth and Bunny entered from opposite asides of the room and Jack grinned

"Oh! Yes they are starting! Hiccup I want to welcome you to the best show this castle has to offer! Here there are no kings no princes no knight nor servants only three over controlling people in one place." Jack whispered and pulled out two seats for them as if all at once aster groaned and pulled a few vases filled with flowers coordinated to his likening and hopped up on a table.

"Don’t get in my way lassie." Tooth only huffed and jumped up on the table closest to her and scoffed.

"Sorry unlike you I train for this twenty four seven." Then she took a deep breath as if she was preparing for a dance… Then shot off the tables shouting orders and skipping on tables, the maids rushed in and fluttered about like humming birds knowing here every word as if she was speaking slowly. Bunny smirked and hopped over maids and tables like a rabbit landing on tables or the ground rolling and skidding only to pop back up place a few vases and hop back into the chaos.

It was a mess it was busy but it was all still fluid.

Jack laught and turned to Hiccup as the noise exploded with clicks and clatters of silverware chatters and curses from bunny the maids moving so quickly but precise it was as if to them it was slow motion.

“They haven’t even gotten to the best part yet! This is moderate!” Jack said a little over the noise.

Hiccup was…very intimidated, to put it simply. His castle back at home wasn’t that noisy, not even when it was in full-on hustle bustle mode.

"This is moderate?" Hiccup replied beyond the noise, green eyes terrified of the scene before him. "Also, you said three people. Who’s the third-"

"There he is!" King North boomed from across the hall. "Bunny if you could help."

Knight Aster muttered a little under his breath at the nickname, unhappy that Jack’s stupid way to call him had passed on.

Hiccup bit his lip. “Okay. Yeah, I guess once you get past the uh. Everything. It’s actually pretty cool.” He looked over and smiled a little. “Like watching a puzzle coming together, but not having to move any pieces.”

Jack nodded like a kid.

North directed his tools and large block of Ice to the side.

"Ah you can help set up bunny!" North shoved a few things into Aster’s hands before turning to the large massive men.

"Phil! Gregory! Mice those tables over there!" Aster dropped the stuff he was holding and tooth let out a horrified squeak as the men picked up the tabla and not because they did but they were messing up her own specific floor designs.

"No! No! Put those down you massive yetis!" Bunny yelled before turning on North.

"North! I HAVE THOSE FLOWERS SPECIFICALLY ARRANGED!" Aster yelled and Tooth ordered them put them back down.

"But bunny! Flowers are flowers!

You just move them.” North said disregarding the other man,

"I don’t like those curtains! Make them red!" North shouted and the maids huffed and maneuvered around as tooth came in.

"No! NORTH! Jack and Hiccup picked blue!" She zipped up to where Jack and Hiccup sat as bunny zipped about still fighting North as the man whined about the curtains.

"Jack- no Hiccup you picked blue right?" Jack looked offended but before he could speak Tooth shot him a look.

"If I ask you red or blue you would say yes hiccup is more mature then you." She snapped and looked to Hiccup.

"You said red or blue don’t even think about the man whining about red."

Hiccup’s eyes widened a little, glancing at Jack questioningly. “I… We… Picked blue?” It sounded more like a question than an actual answer, but it seemed to be enough for Tooth as she ran up to her King and started bossing him around.

It was kind of funny, actually. “This looks like a circus,” Hiccup chuckled, looking over at his betrothed. He had been doing that a lot lately. He had to stop. Jack was his friend, and nothing else.

"I know right?" Jack laughed and everyone in a while screamed

"RUN COTTON TAIL RUN!"

The madness went on getting crazier as large men picked up and rearranged Tables bunny and tooth either avoiding them or riding the moving tables though a chief came in and yelled about having sample foods to be served with the lobster and all three of the bossy controllers yelled “JACK!” Jack groaned and looked to Hiccup.

"Be right back got to get the food for our show." Jack jumped up and skillfully joined the madness moving like the wind carried him. While he wasn’t springy as bunny or acrobatic like tooth he was swift and agile enough to jump on tables being moved and landing softly on others, there was no lie the grins and waves to Hiccup were a sign of showing off. He landed and grabbed the food trays, and jumped back on the tables a little more careful, but was able to get the trays back with a triumphant grin and handed hiccup on of the trays of half the samples seeing as they were suppose to share.

"Dinner and a show." Jack bowed and sat down trying a salad.

North was trying to order and Jack at the ice so it got a little louder.

"Hey if it gets to loud tell me I know a secret way to the gardens." Jack said to hiccup as he tried a little bit of everything even shamelessly picking off the plate Hiccup held.

“Showing off isn’t polite, Prince Jack,” Hiccup reprehended teasingly, getting the tray. He started trying the appetizers, figuring they had to be pretty good since there was no way he would try and eat a lobster again.

He slapped Jack’s hand away from his plate like it was the most natural thing to do. Hiccup still hadn’t gotten his betrothed back for making them eat lobster on their wedding, but he figured he’d let this one slide since he liked Jack so -

Wait what.

“Aahh m-maybe a walk on the gardens would be okay. I think I need some air,” he leaned in to make him hear over the noise. “Will you join me to the gardens?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, wait a second,” he asked, raising his hand and wiping off the food by the corner of Jack’s lip. “There,” he cleaned his thumb on a napkin that came in the tray.

Jack whined and pouted.

"Sure Lets-" Jack froze as Hiccup cleaned if his face, he flushed and swiped his tongue over his lips in case there was more food.

"L-let’s go then…" Jack said shuffling out.

He nodded and lead Hiccup out purposefully avoiding the sharp eyes of all the maids.

Jack lead Hiccup out, the sun was low and a few spare older maids and servants for the guests slowly lit lanterns for a few guests that wanted to walk in the gardens, but for now it was just Hiccup and Jack.

Jack glanced over to hiccup and his heart thud dully against His chest.

He was marrying this man tomorrow years of avoiding proposals.

But here he was on the eve of his wedding.

It was a little scary…

"Wow…."

"Wow indeed," Hiccup whistled low, enjoying the opportunity. Toothless wasn’t with him, and the snake hated the sound of whistling for some reason.

"These floating lights are beautiful," he looked around in awe, hands firmly clasped behind his back. Hiccup had this idiotic urge to take Jack’s hand in his, but the gesture wouldn’t be romantic in his mind. It would be somewhat platonic, friendly. Innocent.

But he didn’t reach out. There was no use in complicating their relationship.

He was lucky they were becoming friends and it had to stay that way. If Hiccup allowed himself to harbor any sort of romantic feelings for the other boy, he would either keep it to himself forever until it passed (assuming it eventually did) or come clean about it, and Jack would reject him.

The thought that Jack would even consider liking him back didn’t even cross his mind. Hiccup was rather insecure for a Prince, not holding himself on very high grounds.

He blinked. “I’m sorry, have I gone too quiet?” Green eyes examined Jack. “My sincerest apologies.”

Jack looked to Hiccup then to the lights. Oh yea sure.

"Thanks… We got the idea from a small kingdom that list their daughter they used them to look for her… We help them search everytime we come by but still nothing." Jack sighed.

But it went pleasantly silent to Jack at least.

He had his thoughts to sort out and he was comfortable just walking near hiccup resisting his own urge to grab Hiccup’s had a more childish want to confirm someone was there.

That Jack wasn’t alone.

But he held back no doubt Hiccup would pull away as soon as Jack’s fingers brushed near.

But Jack really was a little scared for tomorrow… Sure like Jack had said Hiccup was a better choice out of anyone to marry…. But….

Just to be tied down. To help rule a soon to be bigger Kingdom then burgess….

He didn’t know if hiccup could stand to be near him for the rest of their lives.

Hiccup spoke again and Jack looked to the other.

"No… Your fine… I was also lost in my own thoughts…it is just…" Jack said feeling just…. Neutral…. There really was no other word to describe the feeling. He wasn’t sad, but he wasn’t happy….. He was just in neutral. "It is a comfortable silence no Need to apologize hiccup."

Say the crazy happen and Jack did fall for Hiccup what would hiccup want with a hyper active spaz like Jack?

Hiccup nodded, enjoying the peaceful moment a little longer.

"Are you sure you’re a fan of the silence, Prince Jack?" He teased lightly, shoulder bumping softly against the other boy’s. "Aren’t you bored out of your mind? We can go back to the hall now… I’ve had my fresh air," Hiccup offered.

Jack rolled his eyes and bumps Hiccup’s shoulders back.   
"I can be quite and think really… You want…I….. I really am sorry I am just out of it at the moment." Jack sighed running a hand through his hair and sighing before smiling to Hiccup softly.   
"Sure lets go inside."

"I know you can think," Hiccup shrugged as they turned around to make their way back. "You’re smarter than people deem you."  
It was true. Hiccup was very observant, and he had noticed everyone - even the servants and castle staff - seemed to think Jack was some dumb little thing, whose only quality was being pretty and distracting.  
This last week when they had been forced to live together made Hiccup notice how smart the other teen actually was. Not in a scholar way he guessed, because Jack was just the kind to slack on his lessons and run away from tutors. (Not that anyone had told him but Hiccup could see it happening).  
Jack was smart in the way he set up his pranks, in his quick remarks, in his theatrical ways. Hiccup could bet he could learn how to play an instrument, for instance, in no time.

Jack blushed and smile turned more shy. His eyes darted away and his feet shuffled.  
"Thanks….." His heart skipped a beat because really… No one did… And he knew he wasn’t.   
Hiccup was though, so Jack supposed it was good someone incompetent like Jack probably needed to be with someone who was more studious or well read, Jack had actually snuck a few peaks at the doodles Hiccup did in the book Jack got him and they were really amazing. He could bet Hiccup learn just by watching how it was done and apply it and then learn from there. Make things from pictures real things….  
For Jack it just never stuck he was a hands on guy, he couldn’t sit still enough to listen when he did he couldn’t think long enough, he needed to move.   
But urgh he shook out his thoughts and turned to Hiccup. He was stuck in his thoughts agains.  
"Sorry prince Hiccup you wanted to go inside…here let’s go this way by now North and Bunny are being held back by servants and maids and it steals isn’t something you need to see from the king and knight here… It is sort of embarrassing even for me. How those three get their events done is a mystery." Jack chuckled though a little nervously.

Hiccup smiled slightly back, though he noticed Jack was a little redder than usual.   
"Hey, are you okay? You look like you’re out of breath… Want to stay out here for a while longer?" He asked, concern seeping in on his voice. "I’ll keep you company."   
This was their last night as single men, though neither seemed to care. The thought that, starting tomorrow, he would have to spend the rest of his life with Jack… It was scary at best. But at least they were becoming friends, right? Even if they did argue a lot, it seemed they liked each other enough to at least not plan the other’s murder. That was good enough for now.

Jack shook his head forcing down his blush. Why was Hiccup being so sweet?  
"I am fine I just get uh, over heated easily. The heat and I aren’t in a good relationship at the moment." It is why Jack was having a problem with Hiccup at the moment-WOAH   
Hold on.   
Did Jack honestly just think Hiccup was hot?  
Oh lord.  
Jack was screwed.  
Like.  
There wasn’t even a level of how screwed he was.  
"I-I think I just need cool air." Jack smiled nervously.  
"And ah if you want your a free man….I won’t protest if you do…"

Hiccup frowned a little, finding Jack’s behavior very strange. He just shrugged. “I don’t mind. I like your company.”  
Green eyes blinked and the prince blushed a little. “That is, when you’re not throwing honey all over my ceremonial clothing and my pet snake, you’re actually fairly decent,” he chuckled. “I still have to get you back for that. And the lobster thing. I can’t believe you’re making me eat lobster at my own wedding. As if getting married wasn’t bad eno-“  
He stopped talking and walking at the same time. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Jack winced. Really he shouldn’t have been effected he was sort of thinking the same thing.   
It was terrifying.  
Marriage was a huge commitment and he was just about to marry a guy his dad just shoved on to him.  
Jack still didn’t know why it hurt a little…  
Maybe he was hearing the fact Hiccup liked him….but they were still that strangers with a rift only attempting to make a bridge but didn’t know how.   
Jack mentally pushed that way and his act shot up.   
He chuckled and smiled to the other boy big teasing eyes hidden by cheeks lids and lashes. Just enough to where the hurt wasn’t seen, just enough time for him to force another emotion in and feel it for real.   
"What? Pre marital gitters getting to you? Are the butterfly’s fluttering?" Jack smirked all mischievously and poked Hiccup’s stomach.

Hiccup saw the look on the other boy’s face, but it was quickly replaced by a teasing remark and a poke to the stomach. The brunet recoiled out of habit, but smiled a little relieved.  
If he knew Jack for longer, perhaps he would have been able to see through his façade. But he didn’t, so he accepted the chuckle as Jack’s reaction to his comment.  
"To be honest?" He shrugged. "I think a little. I guess everyone gets nervous before their wedding, even in our…predicament." Hiccup meant that even though he hadn’t chosen Jack, he still felt insecure like any other groom.  
"But I mean, the worst that can happen is you forgetting the time of the ceremony and run late or me tripping on the aisle," he grinned. "Either way we’re gonna get through it."  
Hiccup repressed a sigh. It was weird to discuss this with Jack, the person he was dreading meeting only a week ago.

Jack smirked and nodded.  
"Or you know everyone could see you try to get rid of your lobster." Jack teased but smiled softer and nodded.  
"Yea we will cause your not alone in the nervous boat I suppose….. Let’s…. Make the best of it… Make it fun… Sides, right after the ever so long coronation and marriage ceremony, we are parting… Hey I think Merida is here oooooooh you HAVE to help me get that girl! The rivalry between us and the dunbroachs will be a family thing then!" Jack blinked.  
"Huh…. Speaking of that…. Whose last name are we taking? I don’t know how Hiccup frost sounds…." Jack blinked thinking about it.  
Teasing and having fun.  
Best way to ignore the flutters in his stomach.”

"The lobster is totally your fault, though," he reminded with a chuckle.  
"Princess Merida is here?" Hiccup blinked. "Huh. I think father tried to set her up with me once!" He punched his palm in a gesture of clarity, as he usually did.  
"Though I don’t know if I would’ve been better off with her. She’s too bossy and stubborn and she has the worst temper…" He trailed off, glancing at Jack. "Hey. If you’re gonna be my husband starting tomorrow that means I can say bad things about other royals and you won’t spread them, right?"  
He was still thinking about whose last name was better… Frost didn’t sound too good but Haddock wasn’t much better, he supposed. Jack Haddock? Too many Ks…

Jack grinned and then froze before laughing really hard.  
"Oooooooh my god! You were set up with here too? Ooooh Queen Elinore is going through all of them!" Jack laughted. "But yes you are right she is bossy and huffy, though she is the only one to get me back…. And to be honest firing a plunger to my face was not an experience I want to do over… girl as a mean shot.  
"Of course I won’t, I mean we are going to be kings and seeing a bunch of them. I am not a gossip and we need to talk about them or else we will go crazy, sides as much as I don’t like all high and red puffy mighty, least I am fair about it…. Mostly…. Did you know my voice some how always pisses her off to where she yells so loud you can hear her no matter where she is?"   
"OI! WHO IS THE REDDEST BEAR EVER!" Jack yelled not even that loud but loud enough for:  
"SHUT UP FROST!" Merida’s voice yelled from close to the other side of the castle and Jack laughed even harder.

"She got you back?" Hiccup repeated. Maybe he would approach the princess to know how she did it… Give Hiccup some tips. His betrothed was winning and the brunet did not like that.  
When Jack said that even his voice irritated the girl, Hiccup allowed himself to snicker. “There’s no way,” he challenged.  
Jack yelled and when Princess Merida yelled back, Hiccup laughed for real for the first time in front of the other teen. He clutched his stomach, chuckling and snorting a bit, eyes opening after a moment.  
"Th-that was…unexpected," he chuckled. "I thought she just followed you around like she did with me. That was annoying."

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Please she is an annoying brat! She snuck out once but ran around firing arrows everywhere and then almost shot me! Well no actually that was the only time we got along… It wasn’t until we were both chewed out and she fell into a feather canon prank did the war start. She is just whining all the time and she is crazy! No I think we avoided each other to the point where she would rather walk around the castle to get where she was going then pass me and I would have rather stayed in the walls." Jack scoffed then looked to Hiccup.

"But she followed you around and didn’t kill you? Wow I thought she like hated men." Jack rolled his eyes.

“Intense,” Hiccup rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “No, she wasn’t like that with me, I guess. Though the running off to practice archery sounds about right.”  
They were back at the castle already, walking to the hall. “She followed me around and always wanted to do some activity together, whatever  _that_  means,” he shuddered theatrically.

Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"Wait wait wait, miss I don’t want to be a princess and talk to stupid suitors…. Wanted to hang out and do activities…. With a suitor?" Jack asked.   
That sounded like a crush.  
Like Merida had a thing for Hiccup.  
"……do you know why Hic?"

"No idea," he shrugged. "I thought she was friendly with everyone. Maybe she is, she just has a rivalry with you specifically."  
Now that Hiccup thought about it, it sounded very plausible. “Ever thought of that, Prince Jack?” He smiled teasingly as he bumped his shoulder on the other boy’s softly.

Jack stated at Hiccup like he was crazy.   
"Sure I will let you believe that Hiccup." Jack said bumping his shoulder back.  
"But I am pretty sure I know a crush when I hear one."  
Sure there was that possibility but Jack had also met people she was friendly with and they were normally called upon to be taught archery or horse riding Merida dragging them around on her schedule not her following them.   
Merida was an aggressive woman.  
"By the way who was the other girl your dad tried to set you up with before figuring you were into men?"

"A crush? No way," he waved it off easily. It was obvious that he was the least interesting prince that Merida had ever met.  
"Oh, Astrid," he explained. "She’s the daughter of my father’s most trusted advisor, a lady of the court. She used to - hey wait a minute!" He turned around, offended expression on. "My dad didn’t figure out anything! He thinks he did, but just because I didn’t want to marry a girl I knew and a princess from another land it doesn’t mean I like boys." He paused, frowning a little. "Does it?"

Jack shrugged.  
"I have rejected all genders. I actually rejected a man who was born in a woman’s body but he was kinda cool, just I wasn’t a fan of his personality it was really intense you know? But eh I ended up with a guy Named Hiccup.   
But over all I just wasn’t interested in getting married to some douche that slithered up and declared they loved me, so least I was lucky you are not like that.” Jack smiled.  
"I suppose it doesn’t really mater either now, you marrying me a man and you don’t have to fall in love with me so it doesn’t mater if you are into dudes or not I know I don’t care, nor do I care what you like either way."

Hiccup grinned. “Really? You’ve rejected all genders?”  
His smile vanished when the next words registered, though. “…oh, right. Yeah, don’t need to worry about me.” And love. Because Hiccup didn’t know how falling in love was like. He never even had a human friend, let alone a crush…  
“I guess, for me… Like, the person’s gender wouldn’t matter as much. I think. Like I see myself liking the person, not their sexual organs or something.” He shrugged. “I don’t know. Not like I have much experience. What about you?” He peered at Jack curiously. “You certainly seem a hit with the maids. And Knight Aster,” he felt like adding, because he was just  _sure_  there was something about the older man that had Jack’s attention. Maybe it was only admiration, but all the same it had Hiccup narrowing his eyes and looking suspicious, and he didn’t even know why.

Jack frowned.   
He didn’t know how to feel about that. Don’t worry about hiccup? Would Jack not need to?   
He heard the hurt in Hiccup’s voice and Jack assumed he took it wrong and before he could tell hiccup he heard wrong Hiccup spoke again and Jack kept his mouth shut. It… Wasn’t his place to dictate Hiccup’s feelings….  
"I don’t either really hard to like a guy that storms in and says ‘I LOVE YOU PRINCE JACK MARRY ME’ like prince Henry and most others, while princesses get all giggly and hang off me and that is no fun, the maids only like me cause I am their hit topic. But I doubt they like me…. And what does Bunny have to do with crushes?" Jack asked now honestly confused.  
Every time hiccup asked   
And every time the wander was the same.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes, deciding to let it go. “Nothing, Knight Aster has nothing to do with crushes.” And then he couldn’t help but muttering, “and it better stay that way.”  
They entered the hall again where things were just a little less chaotic, and time passed quickly enough. Once more they fell asleep separated and woke up cuddled together, warm and content.  



	5. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *busts though curtain* sorry for the wait folks!  
> My rp parter Lucy (nsfwhijack on tumblr check her out) have been busy and we thought we were going to have a beta but our beta has yet to get back to us  
> so bare with me longer and this unbetaed version of the story!  
> Here you go!  
> The wedding day!   
> *Sniffles* so emotional!

Hiccup scolded him half-heartedly like he did every morning, purely out of habit. They had to go their separate ways for the day, since they had to be bathed and prepared and changed without the other seeing him.  
Hiccup liked the massage. It was the highlight of the day. Before he knew it, it was time. His stomach was fluttering, his heart beating so loudly it looked like it would run out of his chest. Hiccup chewed on his lip nervously.  
He could do this.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Hiccup’s strange mood but shrugged, in the morning Jack felt sick.

Well after he left Hiccup’s side.

But he just felt sick.

Today was the day.

He would be standing on that alter.

Probably trying not to fidget. But he was.

God damn it Hiccup. Where were you?

Jackfidgeted on the alter and while he was one for attention he was too nervous. The reception hall was large and bright filled with flowers and drapery a light greens blues oranges and white somehow looking lovely draped all around. It was sweet peaceful and innocent, all except in Jac mind as it raced he tried to figure out what to do.

Wow hopefully he didn’t forget his vows.

The organ started up and sadly Jack got even more nervous. 

Hiccup had been fairly okay with the situation until…well, now.  
"C’mon, son," King Stoick said from beside him. "It’s time." The organ started playing and the doors were about to open, but Hiccup freaked.  
"Nope," he turned around and signaled for the guards to not open the door - which made them obviously confused.  
"Hiccup!" Stoick hissed sternly, being careful as to not raise his voice enough to be heard on the hall.  
"Okay what if he, he snores or something? Oh Thor, I’m never going to have sex. Father do you realize this? Also I will never kiss a girl in my life," he started rambling in panicked whispers, listing all the things wrong with that wedding.  
Stoick sighed. Jittery feelings were expected, specially if the match wasn’t chosen by the people who were being united in the first place. “Hiccup,” he called, more softly now. “Focus.”  
He stopped walking around and his green eyes mirrored his dad’s. “Okay,” he nodded slowly.  
"Focus on one positive thing about Prince Jack." He started. "I realize this must be hard -"  
"His kindness," Hiccup blurted. "Um, his, his eyes, too, a-and his creativity, though I’m gonna have to keep him from making any pranks when -"  
"Hiccup," his dad caught his shoulders. "That’s enough. Focus. Focus on that and walk down there and say your vows."  
Hiccup nodded, and did.

Jack felt like running. He felt like just moping out but Bunny was literally right behind him holding on to his tux.  
"Come on Hiccup is late. He probably ran, save me the embarrassment bunny."Jack whispered  
"Nope, come on it can’t be this bad marrying him. You spent most of the week with him." Hissed back  
"Hiccup is not the bad outcome of this… He is the best thing to be attached to until he realizes I am not…"  
Bunny resisted all urges to whack the boy.  
"So what if e is feeling the same, what if he has lead feet and not your feathered feet? What if he is just slow to come out the door, if I let you leave then you may hurt him. Give him time. Just think about happy thoughts. Go to your happy place."  
Happy place he could do that.  
Snowflakes.  
A snowday.  
Making snowmen and angels.  
Throwing compact balls of snow with someone.   
Aaaaaand that someone turned into Hiccup.  
Why are you in Jack’s happy place? Worst part was Jack felt more relaxed Hiccup was there.   
Finally when the doors opened the Butterfly’s froze with Jack.   
Ok… Jack knew there was no real love  
Jack knew this was not suppose to be special….  
But Hiccup just looked… Wow…

Hiccup successfully walked down the aisle with his father next to him - no physical contact between them, though the Prince knew Stoick had his back.  
He didn’t trip, though he felt short of breath when he finally reached the altar and found Jack. He was…beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. Both of them were in their best appearance after an entire day of caring for their skin and hair and everything, but…  
Jack was glowing.  
Green eyes widened, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. Hiccup smiled a little, nervous smile Jack’s way, and the ceremony master started thanking everyone for their presence. The guests sat down and the organ stopped.  
Hiccup took a deep breath and looked to the front, chewing on his lip a little.

Jack just stared wide eyes and was able to give a little smile of his own as the pastor rambled on and on.   
Jack was finally able to turn to hiccup to talk and Jack couldn’t help him self.  
"Hiccup you look really like really good."   
 Black royal garments with green and gold accents looked fantastic.   
Also contrasted and complimented Jack’s blue white and silver. He probably looked horrible next to the Viking.

Hiccup blushed a little. “You…you too. Like really good,” he assured in a mumble.  
He managed to say his vows in a clear enough voice, without stuttering, though his eyes were nervous until he looked at Jack’s.  
Something about that soothing blue calmed him down enough to say the last few lines of how he would love the other boy forever, through good and bad - lies upon lies, but it was customary.  
Besides, he could learn to love Jack in a friendly way, couldn’t he? Then this union wouldn’t be a lie anymore.

Jack smiled blushing a little but he would still admit to his dying breath Hiccup looked better in his princely wear that Jack.   
Jack hesitated but that was only to say and remember all of his vows (May have been dozing against hiccup when he said them) but really it was repeating Hiccup and the man.   
He sorta got lost in Hiccup’s eyes….  
That was a major problem.  
But it was done the rings were on.   
Now they had to get through the rest of it.

As soon as they exchanged rings, Hiccup let out a breath. It was finally over. He didn’t have to be nervous anymore.  
"You are now married," the man proudly announced. "The Princes may kiss."  
Hiccup’s mouth slacked open. How could he forget about the freaking kiss?? He was getting married, of course he would have to kiss Jack… Everyone was expecting it, too!  
He was beyond nervous. He had never kissed anyone before! What if he screwed it up? What if Jack made fun of him? Worse, what if he bit the other boy or something?  
His eyes were very nervous and his cheeks turned a deep shade of red, and Hiccup felt like he couldn’t breathe. But it had to happen. And he didn’t want to just peck the other boy and get it over with - though he didn’t know why.  
So he chewed on his lip as his hands raised to cup Jack’s face for a second. He leaned in and just before their lips touched, he whispered, “I’m sorry.”  
He knew Jack probably didn’t want to do it, and -  
All coherent thought was blown away as he finally let their lips meet. It was soft and awkward and he could hear cheering and clapping, but all his attention was focused on Jack. How he smelled nice and clean, how his lips moved against Hiccup’s. Freckled hands caressed the cheeks they were holding without Hiccup even noticing.  
They had to pull away eventually, and the Berkian Prince was even more red and out of breath. He hoped Jack wasn’t too mad at the invasion of space.

Jack flushed and looked to Hiccup a little panicked.  
Kiss they didn’t discuss and when hiccup held his face and said sorry it happened to quick but…. Wow.   
Jack sorta just didn’t know what to do but he figured if he pressed back it would say it is ok.  
But he was sort of just lost.  
So he just held on to Hiccup, when they pulled away Jack was in a bit of a daze.  
"Huh wow…" He flushed smiling dorkily  
Even though they were two awkward virgins who have never kissed before for Jack he was more upset they weren’t really in love getting married because then he could kiss Hiccup whenever.

Hiccup smiled back, relieved that Jack was seemingly okay with it. It was a real pity that they didn’t have more time before this… They could have gotten to know each other better, maybe even practice -  
Oh wow did Hiccup seriously think about practicing kissing with Jack?  
His thoughts came to a halt as the man behind them deemed the ceremony finished, and everyone cheered the newest couple.   
Hiccup glanced at his wedding band. It felt as heavy as his crown - one more piece of jewelry to add to his responsibilities. Though he couldn’t say he minded the ring.  
They - they were supposed to walk down the aisle now, right? Together and as a couple. Hiccup reached for Jack’s hand blindly and glanced at those big blue eyes.  
"May I?" He asked in a whisper. Maybe his betrothed - um, husband - wasn’t keen on holding hands, even if it was just to put on a show.

Jack looked to Hiccup smiled and Grabbed his hand.   
"Now we eat cake!" Jack grinned and pulled the other towards the hall. North and Stoick met up with them the white bearded man wiggled his eyebrows and Jack scowled at him but laughed when the other man picked up his crown and ruffled his hair.   
"No hiccup and I need to get cake."

Holding hands with his husband wasn’t nearly as repulsing as Hiccup thought it would be a week ago. He grinned sheepishly at King North.  
"Um, yes Your Majesty. Cake first. It’s…tradition." Then he let Jack drag him around until they found the right place.  
The reception was being held at a different hall, and it was so beautifully decorated that Hiccup’s eyes widened and stared in wonder for a moment.  
"Holy Loki that cake is huge," he muttered, snickering. "This was your doing, wasn’t it, Prince Jack?" He turned to the other teen. "With your love for sweets I wouldn’t be surprised."

Jack drooled at the sight of the cake.  
"If it was I bet each layer is a different flavor! I want a slice of all of them. The top is probably banana! Then lemon! Then strawberry! Then marble! Then vanilla! Then chocolate! Then Fudge!" Jack listed from the top to bottom, and the icing is sugar coated vanilla! Oh my god you can have my lobster I am just eating this tonight!" Jack smiled holding Hiccup’s arm to stop himself from going head first into the cake

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “I don’t even want to have  _my_  lobster!” He reminded, tone scolding but expression teasing. “Also thanks to you I will have to eat at least a piece of that disgusting thing tonight… I will try and find Princess Merida alone. Maybe she will have an idea on how to get you back,” he threatened half-heartedly with a chuckle.

Jack stuck out his tongue as rolled his eyes.  
"Bet she would LOVE to have you alone." Jack scoffed letting go of Hiccup to sit down at the head table and kicked his feet under the table cloth and eyed the cake.  
"No doubt her brothers are going to try to take that shit we need to cut it soon!" Jack mumbled before rolling his eyes.  
"I wouldn’t bother she is so lame with her pranks. She didn’t even think. Just fired a plunder at my face. Now I taught her Brothers everything I know and they are little shits I am so proud."  
Jack lit up with an idea.  
"Hey hiccup how long till people come in."

Jack sounded a little offended and Hiccup laughed. “Shut up,” he shook his head. “It’s not like that. And don’t worry, no one will eat that cake before you.”  
He joined Jack at the table, frowning a little. “She really fired a - oh wow.” Then, mumbling to himself, “I think I don’t want to find her alone after all…”  
Then his eyes widened and he looked over at his now-husband. “A few minutes, I think. Why? What are you thinking?”

"Yea no, she is horrible and annoying and she wants you in bed." Jack teased.  
Jack smirked.  
"Traditions say the newly weds cut the cat together, I say we cut a but from the back so no one sees and give it as an offering to the triplets."

"She does have pretty blue eyes," Hiccup teased back, though they weren’t the ones he was thinking about.  
He raised a suspicious eyebrow. “An offering. For them to do what, exactly?” He crossed his arms at Jack.

Jack scoffed and rolled his own blue eyes looking away from the boy feeling a little self conscious.  
"…… Have you ever met the triples? I heard once they diverted four clans in a wild goose chase and locked them on the roof all I one go…. Why I never knew but they are terrors and I know they will destroy my cake of we don’t give them something to satisfy them they will take it. Now we are wasting time! You need to cut it with me cause if we get caught I can say it was still tradition."

"So basically you wanna use me as an excuse if someone starts scolding you," he confirmed with a raised eyebrow.  
"Fine," Hiccup rolled his eyes and followed Jack to the sweets table. "Why do I get the feeling this will sum up this entire marriage," he muttered as he helped his friend cut the cake.

"Yes but I will say you did everything to stop me but I still had you convinced."   
Jack found a knife and cloth he slipped in between Hiccup and the table and grabbed one of his hands cupping it around his hand that held the knife.   
While Jack knew Hiccup was left handed he was the one cutting so hiccup would have to deal with his right hand.  
"Hehe well least I will be thinking I have the best husband slash most wonderful friend is the whole world with his ever awesome ability to let me do what I want." Jack complimented leaning back against Hiccup; smiling pretty and batting his eyes.   
Once he had a response he cut the first few layers really excited he was right. He then carefully slipped from Hiccup to the table and got the higher layers.   
He skillfully put the pieces all on plates and slipped them under the table onto to glare at the kids that were under there pigging out on the fudge he put under before rolled his eyes and pointing at the kids to Hiccup ruffling their hair and put more cake under.  
"Now you wait until the cake is suppose to be cut and do not mess it up ok?" The kids nodded and giggled and Jack smiled gently to them before dropping the table cloth and looking to the cake.  
"Now…. To turn this."

"Why do I always let you talk me into doing things for you," he frowned. He was growing soft.   
Jack held his right hand for them to cut the cake together, which Hiccup thought was specially cute, considering there was no one else in the room, so Jack could have just done it on his own. He guessed the other boy liked to keep up traditions - oh Odin, Hiccup definitely hoped that wasn’t true when it came to the honeymoon.  
He blinked when Jack leaned into him, pulling a teasingly seductive face. “I guess that’s why I let you talk me into doing stuff,” he mumbled with a blush. He had a total weakness for those blue eyes and pouty lips.  
Jack gave cake to the kids, Hiccup smiling a little when the other wasn’t looking. He was so gentle. And children seemed to love him, too.  
Snapping out of it, Hiccup eyed the massive cake. “I don’t know, this was your idea. I don’t think I can turn it around on my own and I don’t trust your strength enough for you to hold another half of this massive thing.”

Jack frowned and turned to study the cake.   
Well yes they couldn’t turn it on their own that was obvious and with the design of the cake it would tilt if they moved it together- wait.  
Jack lolled under the cake and whined.  
"That is unfortunately convenient." Jack groaned and jumped up on the table carefully again.  
"Just turn it the plate is rotational I will make sure it doesn’t tilt." He said really disappointedly. But it was good because faint voices could be heard so they could get this over with.

"Get down from this table!" Hiccup hissed. But then he huffed, turning it over carefully, his husband following it with his eyes, searching for any signs that the cake might crumble or tilt.  
"There," he said when the part cut was hidden from view. Hiccup reached out a hand to help Jack get down from the table. "Come here, you. The guests are coming."

Jack grinned and held Hiccup’s hand and jumped down. Just not letting go of the other’s hand just because he liked the feel if it and just he didn’t want to.  
"Thank you my partner in crime." Jack eyes the cake.  
"Ohhhh I really can’t wait to eat that I will do what you did and thrown the lobster under the table…..maybe at Merida…." Jack mumbled smirking.  
The rest of the guests came in as Hiccup and Jack walked back to the table.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes, not even noticing how their fingers were laced together still. “Partner in crime,” he huffed, trying to sound offended. But really, he was happy that he had a friend who would call him that when he helped them.  
"Poor Princess Merida," Hiccup said. "Just because you annoy her and she responded in kind once, you just don’t let it live down." The Berkian Prince really couldn’t care less for the redhead, but he had to make sure his husband didn’t upset any guests.

"When you find a rival one day you will understand the satisfaction of the loathing and need to be better than your rival." Jack said, a smiling welcoming mask as they stood waiting to be seated Merida bushed by.  
"Hello prince Hiccup, frost your face is looking more disfigured then usual do you need to go into the freezer so you don’t melt?" She said smirking and without missing a beat.  
"How long did it take for you to think of that princess." Jack said cooly coldly looking to equally blue eyes.  
"Oh and friendly advice. The corset is making you look like a pear." Merida rolled her eyes, smiled at Hiccup and walked away.  
"Least I have a figure ya twig." Jack sent a glare.  
"……yea I think I can get away with it." Jack said making a move to leave and go after Merida only to forget he was holding Hiccup’s hand.  
Really if watched closely Merida only acted this way towards Jack.   
Same went with Jack.

"Hello, Princess Merida," Hiccup got up from his seat to bow slightly and kiss her knuckles, as was customary. He sat back down, not even knowing how he managed to do all of that without letting go of Jack’s hand.  
Wait were they holding hands?  
Hiccup blushed when Jack and Merida were too busy throwing insults at each other to notice.  
Jack made to get up only to glance down and seemingly notice they were holding hands.  
"Ah, sorry," Hiccup let go, thinking that the other was probably surprised in a bad way. "I just… Yeah, I didn’t notice."  
He got up too. “We should say hello to the guests,” Hiccup cleared his throat, polite voice and expression the same he wore when he first met Jack.

Jack just pouted in anger and nodded.  
"Fine let’s go and greet the guests…. By the way I didn’t mind, I didn’t notice we were either."   
Jack hummed as he followed Hiccup around talking and greeting guests Jack easily falling into play with the younger kids.  
He smiled and charmed but was with Hiccup most of the time grabbing his hand or arm or poking him and tease him to keep him relaxed. Though he did know when to let go and let hiccup be when he got uncomfortable.   
Besides they were husbands no one found it unusual only that Jack seemed calmer around hiccup and happier.

An hour or so later, Hiccup and Jack had gone through almost every guest at the party. The Berkian Prince was glad to have Jack with him, who kept him entertained enough.  
He knew when to back off the touching, too, which surprised Hiccup pleasantly. He didn’t mind the poking and teasing, it was all very much welcome, but when people started staring it made his stomach churn in a weird way. Like everyone was watching something that no one was supposed to see.  
In the end, they were hungry and in dire need of a chair, so they say at their table and dinner was served.  
Hiccup scrunch his nose in disgust at the lobster in his plate.  
He glanced over at Jack, a playful smirk on his features as he came up with a plan.  
Hiccup very discreetly used his fork to push the lobster into his husband’s plate when Jack wasn’t looking.  
Of course it looked suspicious that Hiccup didn’t have an entree and Jack had two, but he didn’t mind. At least he didn’t think anyone noticed, and as long as his husband didn’t -  
"Prince Hiccup!" King North’s voice resonated right from behind the boy.  
"Ah!" He jumped a little in his chair, turning around to stare at the confused man.  
"You don’t like your lobster? You said it was favorite," he reminded.  
Hiccup bit his lip.  
"Jack, why do you have two?" The man insisted, looking from one boy to the other.

Jack blinked and looked to hiccup to North to the lobster and really he didn’t wasn’t to deal with the embarrassment Hiccup would no doubt drag him into and North’s pouting face so he yelled.  
"I asked for it because Hiccup loves me more than Lobster!" Jack covered his mouth and flushed looking to Hiccup for help.

Hiccup’s eyes widened, green gaze practically screaming  _gods I’m going to kill you_  at Jack.  
“Ah.” He said intelligently, noticing other guests staring. “It’s uh. It’s true, Your Majesty. Prince Jack asked for it and I. I could not resist his request.” Hiccup felt so lame saying that.  
He was blushing so hard he wanted the table to swallow him. People were looking and whispering… Hiccup looked at Jack, willing him to  _do_  something.

Jack sent Hiccup a pained look and put up an act.  
"Yes father is it a problem I asked him for his lobster?"  
"Well no but Hiccup-."  
"I wanted to see how much he loved me father! What he would do for me. YOU set me up in this! Least you know I have a caring and loving husband….. Even if he is an evil snake lord."

Hiccup wanted to slap his forehead. Almost everyone was staring from one prince to the other now, since Jack’s voice had raised in his nervousness. King North just looked confused.  
Before Jack could ramble any more nonsense, Hiccup leaned in and pecked his lips softly. The kiss lasted only a couple of moments, but it felt amazing. Before his heart could beat out of his chest, he pulled away, licking his lips shyly.  
"You…you just wouldn’t shut up," he explained in a whisper. Everyone ‘aaaaaaaaawww’d at them, including King North. Hiccup blushed intensely, leaning back into his seat.

Jack opened his mouth to speak only to be kissed, he flushed closed his mouth and nodded mumbling a sorry and sat down wide eyes and bright red, he slowly at the lobster not even commenting on having to eat both of them.

Damn it.

Jack just wanted cake not the butterflys in his stomach.

Go away.

Jack needed room for cake.

Hiccup dismissed the apology with a shrug, still blushing himself. Soon enough it was time for the main course - one that thankfully involved meat - and Hiccup ate more than happily.

There was one point when he glanced over at his husband, who had a little sauce on the corner of his mouth - so naturally he got a napkin and cleaned it softly.

"Better," he said, inspecting Jack’s face from up close. The Prince really was beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. Hiccup got lost in the moment and in those big eyes, not even noticing when he leaned closer.

He snapped out of it with a tap on the shoulder, leaning back and clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Prince Hiccup," Merida greeted. "We haven’t really had a chance to catch up, have we? Accompany me for a drink?"

Hiccup just nodded, throwing a glance to his husband, blushing at the memory. What had he been about to do? Kiss Jack? He…couldn’t.

He got up and followed the princess. It would be wrong to kiss his husband if they weren’t in love, wouldn’t it? It’d feel like he was trying to take advantage of their union somehow.

Jack whined as Hiccup cleaned his face and he pouted to the strikingly handsome face and flushed a little.

He thought that Hiccup was hot… like really handsome, he was smart and kind and a really good Kisser, speaking of Kissing. Hiccup’s face looked closer maybe, Jack’s eyes fluttered close and he waited until he heard Merida’s voice he glare at her and winced as she pulled him off.

She did like Hiccup….

Merida lead Hiccup to a balcony where the wind blew softly at her face.

"So how has it been living with Prince Jack?" She asked looking back to the taller definatly as handsome as last time Hiccup. Really she just liked how he acted towards things, it seemed… just attractive to her.

Hiccup shrugged. “It’s…different. It takes a lot of getting used to,” he admitted.

"Now that’s just being vague," she teased, cocky smirk on her lips. "He’s the most childish boy I’ve ever met, and I have three siblings of eight years old."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes slightly. “Pardon me, Princess,” Hiccup said. “What do you mean?”

"Just exactly what I said," she shrugged, leaning on the balcony because she knew her hips would tilt in just the right way. "Say, Prince Hiccup. Don’t you think you should perfect your kissing?"

"I beg your pardon?" He frowned, confused as to why she wasn’t following the rules of etiquette.

"Just, I saw the ceremony. I think you could use some practice. My family is invited to stay for another night, you know… You could visit my chambers and I could teach you a thing or two," she winked playfully, but Hiccup felt cold inside. Like she was trying to burn him with her warmth, and he wouldn’t give in.

"Are you suggesting I cheat on my husband?" He muttered darkly, crossing his arms.

"Oh come now, Prince Hiccup. Everyone knows this was an arranged marriage. You can’t possibly be happy with that child," she gestured to the inside of the hall, where Jack supposedly was. "I’m just offering a possibility to have some fun. You and me. Jack doesn’t have to know," she stepped closer, reaching out to him.

"That’s ‘Prince Jack’ to you, Princess Merida," he stepped away, glaring. "I will not inform your family of this as it is disgraceful, but please let this request never be heard again." Her blue eyes seemed betrayed and angry. "This may have been an arranged union, but I promised Prince Jack my loyalty."

She glared back. “Let’s see for how long you can keep this up,” she threatened lightly. “You’ll get fed up with him in another week, and you’ll weep like a lamb for not enjoying yourself while you still could,” she scoffed, walking back inside.

Jack was getting himself some sweets waiting for Hiccup though no doubt Merida was all over him.

Really Jack wouldn’t blame Hiccup. She at least would be able to get him Kids… And maybe Hiccup would enjoy a girl more than a guy…

Fuck he made Jack promise not to cheat to…

URGH. Jack just shoved a cookie in his mouth and pouted face full. He saw the triplets bounce up and steal cookies everyone in a whole hiding from Queen Elinore. Jack didn’t give them away and no one expected him to.

The rumors some of his more spiteful ex-suitors, surprisingly Merida didn’t enter this category she had better things to do then gossip unless she was complaining about him, but all of them liked to point out his flaws and the biggest one was his personality how he got along better with kids then adults. How he was a child himself.

Maybe Hiccup would like Merida better then him…

Hiccup was fuming. How dare she? Jack wasn’t childish!

…okay maybe he was a little, but that wasn’t bad! He found his husband with his face stuffed and an angry pout on, and that was such a cute view that Hiccup just wanted to kiss him.

Wait, what?

"Jack," he called over, not remembering to bother with the title. "I am so mad right now."

Seeing as the boy still had his mouth full, Hiccup just went on.

"Princess Merida is not all that proper. Can you believe she was telling me bad things about you? As if she was any better! She doesn’t know you, at all. She thinks you’re childish." Hiccup scoffed.

"Well I have a thing or two to add to her perspective. First of all, just because you don’t enjoy your lessons and like to run off to the village, it doesn’t make you childish. Irresponsible? Yeah a little," he admitted, a bit of his father seeping in. "But we’re way too young for all of that. Besides, I’m not any better since I have my inventions, and she has her archery. She’s no one to talk."

Hiccup unknowingly let his fingers travel up Jack’s arm. “We gotta have each other’s back in this,” he said softly. “We’re a team now. And I think that the fact that you get along so well with people, particularly with kids, is very special. You have a charisma that I don’t possess, and it will come in handy when we have to rule.” He looked up at Jack’s eyes.

"Promise me you’ll work with me and I’ll work with you too. I know we’ll disagree a lot of times in the future, specially because we don’t have what most couples do," he shrugged a little awkwardly, fingers still traveling on Jack’s pale skin. "But we’re gonna make it. Starting now. I’ll defend you if anyone tries to put me against you," Hiccup vowed.

"Just… Try and do the same for me," he asked.

Jack jumped when Hiccup called to him angrily ranting and really something just stopped in Jack. He just…

Something warm spread inside of him. He swallowed his cookie as the other just… Said nice sweet things about him.

He felt his heart pick up and he leaned into the touch subconsciously.

He smiled warmly and nodded jumping a little to wrap his arms around Hiccup’s neck.

"Yea…. I-I will…I am sorry that I am irresponsible sometimes…. But… I really will try for you. I am just…. I am happy you will be there to help me… But I promise I really really will try to be good enough to be on your side always. You and me. I like that…" He whispered holding on to his new husband happy and warm that Hiccup was there for him now. With how scary the though was to leave the castle and go away…

It was…

Easy with Hiccup now with him.

Hiccup chuckled, actually wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist this time. “Don’t be silly. You, ‘good enough’ to be on my side? You’re all Prince-like and I am just an ‘evil snake lord’,” he scrunch his nose teasingly, almost closing the gap between them accidentally.

Hiccup stopped smiling slowly as he realized just how close the other boy was. How the lights danced on his skin. How he seemed to be glowing, just like on the wedding ceremony.

He could just lean in some more and -

"Prince Hiccup!" King North slapped his back, sending the boy forward a little and making the boys’ noses touch for a moment.

Hiccup pulled away flushing, letting go of Jack’s waist. “Y-yes, Your Majesty?”

"Time to cut cake! I know Jack has been waiting for this…" He smiled knowingly. "No worries. You’ll have time for that on honeymoon," he winked and Hiccup blushed even harder, if that was possible.

Jack giggled and smiled to the boy.

"Yea but I would rather have you to help my princely-ness be kept in line. Your more of a prince then me it is your disguise." He teased gently and feeling happy in Hiccup’s arms.

He felt his nose brush against Hiccup and he smiled softly. Hiccup’s held something soft and gentle and Jack couldn’t keep his eyes of Hiccup or how the lights and shadows looked perfect on Hiccup giving him a warm look that had Jack feeling like pudding.

Maybe if Hiccup was a little- no.

Jack was not thinking about kissing-.

Jack jumped when Hiccup’s nose bumped to his and North left the pair of then flushing.

"A-ah… Cake…. Let’s go- do the- cutting of the… Yea…" Jack said trying to speak but really refusing to let go of Hiccup.

Hiccup bit his lip, not having the heart to tell Jack to stop dangling off his neck like a chain. They made their way to the cake, being careful to not show the already cut part. The guests who were around stopped to watch the gesture, and applauded when it was over.

This time, Hiccup cut the cake, left hand covered by Jack’s. After the first cut, they handed the knife to one of the footmen, and got to share the first piece.

Hiccup didn’t let go of Jack’s hand, consciously or not. They say at their table and the brunet rolled his eyes when he noticed that there was only one fork. Typical King North.

"Alright, you eat it," he encouraged. "I’ll get myself a piece in a few minutes," Hiccup assured. In truth, he just didn’t want to leave and let go of Jack’s hand, as childish as that sounded.

Jack happily followed Hiccup through with is and though awkward found it fair to cut with his left hand.   
He walked back with Hiccup and pouted.  
"No cause you need to try this cake now! We will just share because it is huge and North will have someone bring the other slices." He didn’t see a problem at first. But he did flush a little telling Hiccup he couldn’t have his own piece.   
"I mean if you want to thanks to the lobster I don’t know if I could finish all of them by myself."

Hiccup blushed as he recalled the lobster incident. He kind of wished there could be an excuse right now for him to kiss Jack again…  
He told himself it was because he had never kissed anyone, so it was natural to get butterflies in his stomach, feel smiley and twitchy when they were around, and to sort of have a crush on your first kiss.  
But this? This couldn’t happen. Not even the silly crush part. Hiccup was stuck with Jack for life. If he fell for him or something of the kind, he would either spend his life without telling the other boy, or he would make it awkward by saying something and then having Jack pity him for the rest of their marriage.  
After all, why would Prince Jack even be interested in someone like Hiccup? Someone who isn’t even a whole person?  
He shook those thoughts away as he focused on Jack and the present. “What are you going to do, though? There’s only one fork,” he reminded.

Hiccup was so cute when he-.  
No Jack you two are in a health friendship…let’s not ruin the trust or moment.  
It would probably be bad to ask Hiccup for a kiss huh?  
He looked to his fork and scoffed.  
"Well we share it? I mean we are husbands so it won’t look weird." Jack smirked and cut a. Piece of the fudge cake and speared it before bringing it to Hiccup’s face.   
"Open up~." Jack grinned.

Hiccup rolled his eyes but opened his mouth, taking the cake like Jack fed him every meal. He felt comfortable with the other boy, a sort of natural, not forced feeling. He didn’t have to be polite or pretend. Jack didn’t care about any of that.  
"Hmm," he complimented. "That’s delicious… It was totally worth an hour of arguments," he grinned. The cake was probably what took the most to be decided, basically because they left the decision to the couple. It had been kind of funny, looking back.

Jack quickly put another piece in his own mouth and moaned happily.  
"Hiccup we need to hand a three way marriage with this cake." Jack cut another piece with the filling And scooped it up and brought it to Hiccup as his free hand’s pointer scooped some frosting and brought that to his mouth to happy from the cake to care for the giggles of the guests from the pair if them.

Hiccup chuckled, happy. “At least you’ll like the cake,” he said honestly, finding Jack eating the frosting to be nothing short of endearing.  
It was true to him; Jack liked sweet and Hiccup was sour. The cake was pretty and Hiccup was missing a leg.  
Really if he put a crown on that cake he would’ve been a better match for the Prince of Burgess.

Jack hummed.  
"I like you too, besides I can’t cheat on you right? Oh well sorry cake~ your gonna be in our tummies instead~." Jack said continuing to feed himself and Hiccup scooting closer to the other as the maids giggled and brought more cake happily avoiding the fact they needed to give them a second fork.   
Jack giggled happily at all of it.

"You…like me too?" Hiccup murmured disbelievingly, green eyes wide. "I…wow," he smiled shyly, eating a forkful of the cake to hide his embarrassment.   
He also was totally not thinking of how that whispered ‘wow’ was exactly what Jack said after they kissed at their wedding.

Jack hummed in agreement picking at another cake since the fudge was mostly gone.   
Oh lemon.  
"Course I do Hic! Your Hiccup just Hiccup and I like when people are just themselves, lot more enjoyable to be around. Want to try the lemon?"

Hiccup grinned, happy. Who knew that his wedding day would really be that enjoyable?  
"Sure," he opened his mouth and waited for the forkful. Being with Jack was annoying sometimes, but right now it just felt natural.

Jack was happy he was able to get Hiccup to have some fun.   
And all the cake yes this was the best thing to happen to Jack so far

Hiccup smiled at his husband and the party was a blur of more eating and talking to guests after that. It was surprisingly enjoyable to the newly-weds, and they were exhausted in the end. They were even forced to waltz once, and Hiccup led before Jack had any ideas. No one stepped on anybody’s foot and everyone made it just fine. There were lots of blushing and glances, too, which left the maids whispering and giggling.  
Finally they went to their chambers and changed in separate rooms, lying on the bed together - albeit a little closer that night than the others.  
"Hey, Jack?" Hiccup called. "Tonight was way better than what I imagined a week ago," he admitted quietly, hoping his husband wasn’t asleep already.

Jack was happy.  
Full of cake and sleepy from so much dancing. Jack turned to his dearly beloved and nodded.  
"Mmmhhmmm soooo much better than I expected. And I live to make things fun so." He yawned. "I take that as a complement." Jack grinned sleepily. He wasn’t minding the closer approximation of Hiccup.   
Tomorrow was a new day.  
And new journey to a castle  
And they get to open presents when they got to the new place too sweet.

Hiccup smiled too. “Goodnight, Jack,” he closed his eyes with a yawn.  
And of course they woke up cuddling together… Hiccup woke up first, and actually brought Jack closer by the waist, nuzzling the other boy, breathing in his scent.  
  


\----


	6. next day: to the new castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooo two chapters today!
> 
>  
> 
> Wrtten by me and lucy on tumblr

Until he realized how much of a creeper he would have been if Jack were to wake up squeezed in his arms, so he let go with a sigh and sat up on the bed. Hiccup got ready for the day, double-checking with Tooth if their clothing and personal belongings were packed.  
Toothless hissed awake, and Hiccup played with the snake a little - he had neglected his friend the day before because of the wedding.

"Mmmm." Jack hummed when he found himself closer to the heat source before he was let go. Jack made a noise and scooted closer to where hiccup was sleeping because it was a nice big warm spot and he covered himself up and slept in the heat while he hated the heat, it was only because of how sluggish and sleepy it made him so it was no real surprise that he liked it to help him sleep.   
"I don’t want to get up." He mumbled.

Hiccup looked at him fondly. “But you gotta. C’mon, we leave today,” he poked the boy in the arm.  
"You’re not going to convince me to go back to bed, I’m already changed," he said, and it was true. He would love to sleep some more, but they had a journey of almost the entire day ahead. They could fall asleep on the carriage.  
Which reminded Hiccup, that his rival - er, he meant Knight Aster, ever the resourceful man! - wouldn’t come along. Neither would Tooth, and that saddened him. But ‘Bunny’? Yeah, it’d be nice to not have him around that much. Jack admired him too much and…well, Hiccup was just concerned. For the, sake of their marriage of course.  
Not like he was jealous or anything.

Jack whined.  
"But Hiccccccccccuuuuuup." Jack whined. Really Jack was not ready. Sure he had Hiccup but a new castle with people he didn’t know.   
Jack finally got out, took a quick bath and changed. He mostly held on to the back of Hiccup’s shirt still tired and a little sick from all the cake.   
By the time they were out to their carriage North and Stoick ready to set them off before the Berk king went home himself.   
"Bye dad I will come to visit you."   
"You two better! With grand children!" Jack groaned and pulled away before hugging his new father in law just cause.   
He looked around and pouted.  
"Aw Bunny isn’t here to say good bye?"   
North smiled.  
"He is just getting a few things he will be here soon."

Hiccup bowed before King North, who surprisingly took him into a hug. The Prince froze for a couple of moments, patting the man awkwardly until he let go.  
He bowed before his father, who shook his hand heartily. “Proud of you, son,” he said with a discreet smile. Hiccup’s heart soared. He beamed back, bowing again.  
"Thank you, father."  
King Stoick would stay a day longer to discuss treaties with King North, and he wouldn’t go in the same direction as the boys, so there was no reason to wait for him.  
"Are we all set?" Hiccup asked, looking around.

Jack sighed and nodded. They got into the carriage and it set off with a few others and a few knights followed and Jack noticed one in particular.  
"Bunny? Why are you following us?" Jack asked grinning and the knight flipped up his shade on the helmet and sent a teasing glare.  
"North forced me to follow to keep an eye on you." Jack smiled feeling more relaxed. Now he had Hiccup and Bunny. He will be fine.

Hiccup stared incredulously at the knight. No way.  
He groaned softly. This couldn’t be happening. His chances with Jack were already one in a million, and now he had Mr. Perfect in the competition to -  
Wait. Was he honestly thinking - ?  
It couldn’t be. It could never be. Jack and Hiccup were never going to be a thing, and the brunet had to get used to that thought.  
He pouted angrily at the window. Nonetheless, the admiration that Jack felt for the man was annoying. It made Hiccup angry for whatever reason. So what that the guy was big and strong and had a cool accent? One would think Jack had had enough of accents, considering their fathers!

Jack felt more relaxed before carefully stepping over and sitting next to hiccup and grabbing his arm like a child and resting his head against Hiccup’s shoulder.   
"I was really uncomfortable with the idea of leaving…. But then I was like Hiccup will be there with me I will be fine I was happy even. Now with Aster coming too I am really glad because I will have you two with me." Jack said softly, yawning abut against hiccup.   
Yea with his husband and brother figure he will be fine.

Hiccup was still a little jealous, but surprisingly Jack’s words and physical contact calmed him down instead of flaming it further.  
Hiccup kissed his hair without thinking, settling on his seat more comfortably. He fell asleep on the ride alongside Jack.

Jack happily snuggled into the other until the carriage stopped it was sunset and they had reached the castle. Jack clung to Hiccup when the carriage came to a rough stop and Aster knocked on the door.  
"Your majesties we are here." Aster said before going to direct other carriages.  
"Again with the forcing to get up." Jack pouted.

Hiccup woke up by the middle of the trip, but didn’t move as to not disturb Jack. That left his arm tingling by the time the other boy did wake up, but he didn’t mind.  
They were here.  
Hiccup allowed himself to roll his eyes with a little smile. “C’mon you baby. Let’s meet our new home.”  
Hiccup blushed a little. He had always said ‘mine’, never ‘ours.’ The fact that he switched so effortlessly for Jack was odd, at the very least.

Jack whined but lifted off the other and rubbed his eyes.   
"M hungry….." He said and walked out with Hiccup and blinked at that castle.  
If was amazing!!

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Tell me something I don’t know. C’mon, we’ll get you a nice hot meal. It’s chillier up here… We’re gonna need lots of blankets.” It didn’t even occur to Hiccup to sleep in separate rooms.  
Sleeping cuddled up with Jack became so natural that he didn’t even question it anymore. Hiccup eyed the palace. He didn’t remember much of it. The last time he visited the place, he had been eleven or so.

Jack didn’t even notice the cold hair until it ruffled his hair. He didn’t shiver he didn’t need to.   
The cold wasn’t something that affected him.   
But he nodded and walked in with Hiccup.   
"See you later bunny!" Jack called to the man helping move things before following Hiccup.   
The Castle was amazing with paintings and treasures. It was a little chilled in the place…  
It also seemed a little empty.   
"People don’t live here often do they?" Jack asked looking around.

"Not really," Hiccup replied, wrapping his arms around himself. The palace was very cold…  
They were shown to their chambers and no questions were asked. It didn’t occur to Hiccup to change their sleeping arrangements. The maids weren’t as lively as in Burgess, and it saddened the Berkian Prince.  
His home was just colder in every way. He felt like he should make it up to Jack somehow, that he was leaving all of that behind in exchange for a boring place, and Hiccup’s company - both equally dreadful things in the brunet’s point of view.

Jack for one loved the chill, though he saw hiccup shiver.   
Plus the maids weren’t as fun. But hey this wasn’t his castle anymore.   
He smiled though good thing Bunny was here he can show hiccup his books once they were placed in then work on making this a home. Because he could tell Hiccup didn’t like this place much.  
Ok  
Happy home happy marriage

Hiccup got to their room and smiled. There was a huge fireplace, already lit, and several blankets on the bed.  
"Comfortable," he sighed, sitting on the armchair in front of the fire. "I can go back to using my usual furry clothing here. Ahh it’s so warm," he sat on his heels, curling in on himself.  
"I kinda wanna skip dinner and just sleep here where it’s hot," he mumbled. "But we’re both hungry so - oh wait, we can have someone bring us dinner!" He sat up. "Unless you mind… There’s the table by the corner there," he pointed. "And we can drag the armchairs… No eating on the bed though. I’m just sure you’re gonna make a mess and I don’t want to sleep in the middle of your crumbles," Hiccup teased.

The heat slowed Jack down and he flopped on the bed.   
"Oooh food in the room? Please I wanna eat right-." Hiccup told him no eating on the bed?   
"AWWWW I am not that messy." Jack whined before going head first in the blankets and whines muffled.  
"What can be made?" Jack asked looking to his husband.

“I don’t trust you,” Hiccup mumbled by the fire, curling and almost falling asleep. Trips tired him, okay?  
He sighed and got up, flopping on the bed too, falling on top of Jack, their bodies forming a cross.  
“I don’t know,” he replied cheekily, “what  _can_  be made? You mean regarding dinner itself or the dinner arrangements?”

"Oof" Jack blinked finding himself under his husband and blinked. He whined and pouted.   
Too tired to fight off the other boy.  
"Get offfffff you mean husband. I call abuse!" Jack wiggled lightly before turning his head to glare at the other boy.  
"Meanie- I don’t know it is your place- I don’t know food? I don’t think I can wait for something fancy."

Hiccup chuckled. “Whaaaat. You’re no fun,” he rolled over until he was lying on his back next to his husband.  
"I’m gonna ask for some sandwiches then," he proposed. "Though that requires moving. I don’t suppose you can get up and ask one of the footmen, darling dear?"

"I am protector of fun your fun is different from my fun." Jack grumbled huffing. He groaned and had a glaring match with Hiccup’s puppy eyes before groaning.  
"Fiiiiine by the way I am dearest one you thief." He rolled over and pushed himself up and walked to the door sighing I relief to the cool and awake enough to ask for two sandwiches. Before going back and flopping back in his original spot.

Hiccup was going to make a teasing remark that involved ‘his’ kind of fun and a kissing comment, but he decided against it. He wouldn’t be teasing much after all.  
"Thank you," he let his head hang from the side of the bed. He could see Toothless’ box had been placed on the nightstand.  
"Toothless is upside down," he giggled. Without his father’s overwhelming presence, Hiccup felt much more at ease to tease just like Jack did.  
Okay maybe not the way Jack did because that was a little over the top, but just some joking around in general. This was his palace. His home. He’d learn to love it. He’d make it a nice enough environment so the servants could be cheeky just like in Burgess.  
He and Jack would build a home there. With no one trying to get them to have children or be proper. No Kings. Just two princes having things their way.

Jack giggled and rolled over.   
"You have a supper sticky snake. How does he do that Hiccup?" Jack joked back.  
"Is it magic? Am I to worry you are a sorcerer now? Oh no! Have I fallen into your trap? Is that snake even a snake or a large dragon as black as night? The the fury of a flame? Oh father how could you!" Jack said falling into an over dramatic flare again.   
He poked hiccup in the cheek.   
"What do you want with me now that I am married to you how powerful hiccup! King of snake dragons and magic!"

Hiccup chuckled, getting into the joke almost immediately.  
"Oh yes… I am not only an evil snake lord, I am also a powerful sorcerer who’s come to take advantage of your poor innocent soul," he rolled over until he was almost unbearably close to Jack.  
"The things I’ll do to you? Oh I’d tell you, but you wouldn’t understand half of them anyways," he teased with a smirk.

"Noooooooooo." Jack cried half-heartedly attempted to roll away but he was at the Edge of the bed so he rolled on top of hiccup in an attempt to get away but was to tired and huffed.  
"What do you mean I wouldn’t understand? I am a grown up! I know my abc’s as well as the next guy!" Jack snorted and laughed. He cracked himself up.  
"I probably would I am not stupid." Jack rolled his eyes and tried to push himself off of Hiccup again.

Hiccup put his arms on his husband’s waist, preventing him from rolling away from him. “That’s not what I meant,” he chuckled. “And I told you, I think you’re really smart.”  
He remembered his train of thoughts a couple of days ago. “You know what hit me the other night? How quickly you’d learn an instrument. Or hand-crafting. Or swords fighting. You know, cause I get the feeling you’re more of a hands-on kind of guy?” He blushed upon the double meaning that probably only he understood. “In learning, I mean.”

Jack pouted and just rested on top of the other boy fingers drawing circles on his shirt.  
"An instrument? Huh haven’t tried that before. My dad forbade me from using a sword…. But that could be fun… Like while we are working take off times to do something new? Like you invent I think we can agree some time off to do stuff like that." Jack grinned then blinked.  
"What else would you mean? Like- making snowballs? Or snowmen? I mean I get what your saying I need to touch to learn? Hehehe do I have brains on my fingers?" Jack smiled and drummed his fingers all over Hiccups neck and shoulders.  
"Pffft learning about hiccup cause I am touching you~."

“…of  _course_  your father forbade you from touching a sword. In fact I should do that too. Let’s stick to the instrument.”  
But really? Hiccup was glad that Jack wanted to make time in their soon-to-be busy schedules to make sure he could invent things.  
“Stop that,” Hiccup turned his head away softly. All that touching and Jack on top of him was making him feel really warm, and he didn’t think it had anything to do with the fireplace.  
But then he nuzzled closer again, mindlessly brushing his lips against Jack’s neck in the process. The gesture was so light and quick that Hiccup almost didn’t register it.

Jack pouted.  
"Finnnnne." Jack whined to the sword bit he wasn’t interested any way he had more fun twirling around large stick like staffs then swords. But he took Hiccup’s brush against the neck as something compared to being ticklish.  
"I am actually learning! Hiccup is a ticklish person!!" Jack laughed and drummed his fingers where ever he could reach to try to get the other to laugh.

Hiccup chuckled, squirming under his husband’s weight. “Quit it,” he asked, trying to contain his giggles.  
His arms squeezed around Jack, rolling them over until Hiccup was successfully on top. “Gotcha,” he grinned, not having his hands available since he was holding Jack’s waist, so he leaned down and started fake-biting his husband’s neck. The noises he made with his nose and mouth sounded like a dog’s playful biting, and his teeth only brushed along the pale skin, not actually marking it or biting down.

Jack squeaked as he was turned and blinked up at Hiccup before Hiccup scrapped his teeth along his neck and giggled.   
He squirmed and laughed.  
"H-Hiccup! That tickles!" Jack giggled and his arms around Hiccup’s shoulders wiggling to try to get the other off.

"Revenge at last!" Hiccup cried, laughing along his husband. There was a knock on the door, and the brunet stopped.  
He took in his current position - lying down on top of Jack, their faces only inches apart. Hiccup blushed and pulled away.  
He got the trays of sandwiches and set them on the table, wondering how exactly he let it get this far. He couldn’t let that happen again, could he? He wasn’t a child to play like that.  
Though he supposed he never had anyone to play like that with…  
"Jack, come eat," he called over, trying to stop that train of thought. He had already asked someone to feed Toothless, so the snake was napping happily in his box for the time being.

Jack pouted and looked to emerald eyes.  
"You my have won the battle but I shall win this war!" Jack said stubbornly. Hiccup pulled away and Jack sat up and stared longingly at the sandwich.  
"It is so far away though Hiccup- I. Can’t. Reach." Jack held out a hand and made an attempt to grab the sandwich, which was on the other side of the room mind you, from the bed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “But I told you before, you can’t eat on the bed.”  
He got up with a sigh, pulling on Jack’s stretched arm. “C’mon. You know I can’t lift you. Not sure I would even if I could. You’re already too spoiled,” he yanked on the member, making Jack jump forward - probably a miscalculation of strength on both sides - and almost stumble down.  
Hiccup caught his waist quickly though, avoiding the fall. “Don’t scare me like that!” He reprehended softly. “Thor. Don’t go around falling all over the place. You can get hurt.”

"I am not spoiled- Ahhhhh!"Jack whined before it turned to a short scream.  
"I wasn’t the one that pulled me out of bed like that." He mumbled and put his head on Hiccup’s chest allowing himself to breath properly.   
"Sorry. Thank you for you know not letting me fall on my face." He said softly leaning up to kiss the other on the nose.   
That was an ok thanks. He has seen the village kids to the parents and grandparents.  
He wiggled out of Hiccup’s hold and sat down to eat.

Hiccup sighed, something in his mind before Jack leaned up and pecked his nose.  
The brunet just blanked completely. He flushed and sputtered for a second, too surprised to hold on to Jack.  
He sat down too, still blushing. “J-just eat your sandwich,” he said almost angrily.  
Why was everything so confusing?


	7. a meeting then into town!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as bumps and ridges go, Jack and Hiccup can't stress anymore with out drifting a little farther apart

Jack was dreading this. He was sitting in a court room with other officials.   
Hiccup at his side.  
They were princes what the hell did they need to discuss with ambassadors?  
The past few weeks were adjusting, Jack trying to get Hiccup to lighten up, hiccup forcing him to work. Jack was keeping up with playing the piano and was actually getting pretty good (though he only knew a few songs).  
But now?  
The two were hosting a meeting and it was so boring!   
Jack felt uncomfortable with how the ambassador of Weasleton. Hiccup seemed to be discussing something about trade-why was Jack even here?

Almost three weeks had gone by since his wedding, and Hiccup couldn’t say it was as bad as he thought it would be.  
Him and Jack got along marvelously sometimes - and others, not so much. They were friends, at least, but being cohabitants really got on people’s nerves sometimes.  
Jack had little things that drove Hiccup absolutely crazy. Like he always forgot to empty the tub after using it. Hiccup got in there once without knowing it was used water! Ew!  
Also, Jack liked to argue back. He was constantly questioning why he had to attend meetings and sign treaties and discuss issues. The only duty he seemed to like was sitting in the throne room, seeing to the villagers for their complaints.  
Jack liked people. And really, Hiccup felt bad for locking him up like this - much like his father did to the Berkian Prince - but he had things to do that just couldn’t be overlooked.  
In overall, it was still better than expected, especially because they woke up hugging and Hiccup didn’t even bother with reprehending Jack anymore. They just accepted waking up together as something natural by now.  
But this meeting was worrying him. There were rumors of extreme unhappiness in the Southern border, where the kingdoms of Berk and Burgess met. One ambassador was even talking of rebellion.

Jack blinked at the man who was raving for rebellion!   
What happened to trading?  
Jack looked to Hiccup with confused eyes.  
"Rebellion?"  
"Yes! The villagers are refusing to pay their taxes! I think enforcement is needed!"  
"……..because they are refusing taxes?" Jack said slowly as if to try to understand. The man groaned and nodded.  
"Your majesty this is a serious problem and I need to have your approval on this!"  
"Approval to attack civilians because they can’t pay?" Jack said flatly.  
"No! They refuse!" Rolled his eyes.  
"Hiccup tell me when you refuse to do something is it just because you just decided WELP I don’t want to listen cause I woke up to day thinking I shouldn’t…. Or is there normally a reason?" Jack asked Hiccup ignoring the man.

"There’s usually a reason," Hiccup agreed, glancing around the table and finding two noblemen exchanging looks.  
The brunet frowned, their expressions clearly disbelieving as to why Hiccup would listen to his husband.  
"Excuse me, Duke of Weaseltown," Hiccup said in his most threatening tone of voice, purposefully mispronouncing the name. "Is there something you wish to say?"  
The man corrected him but said nothing else.  
"Please go on, Prince Jack," Hiccup said softly, eyes encouraging.

Jack smiled to his husband.  
"Well then you can’t be fully innocent. Because you’re saying they won’t.  
But the question is can them? Or did something give them a reason not pay. Do you even know why they are rebelling? Actually I do.” Jack smirked and sat up straighter.  
"See a few villagers came to ME."  
"Your majesty you shouldn’t-."  
"If anything Hic it is more Passive protest." Jack said before blue eyes slid to the man.  
"They just want their taxes to go to things they need. Like to fix the road and repair the circus."  
"But-."  
"No buts. People are people they have to have their needs meet. They won’t rebel or protest if you make them happy." He glanced to Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded thoughtfully. “See, gentlemen? We have nothing to worry about. I’d appreciate it if you double-checked your information before bringing it to me.” He looked approvingly at Jack.  
"We should be grateful my husband is always in touch with his people. Now let’s wrap up this meeting. All this fake talk of rebellion made me look forward to our lunch."  
As soon as they walked out and were out of the others’ ear shots, Hiccup squeezed Jack’s arm fondly. “Hey, you did great out there.”

Jack nodded and followed Hiccup out. He smiled and took Hiccup’s hand into his own.  
"Thanks for letting me speak and back me up…. I appreciated it…. you can be pretty intimidating." Jack giggled and swung their hands.  
"But…. It sucks when someone tried so hard and…. They can’t be heard…. It just… It annoys me for some reason."

"Yeah, I know what you mean… My dad never let me speak in any of the meetings." A little, devious smile graced his features. "I’m not gonna lie, shutting that Duke up felt pretty good," he snickered, squeezing Jack’s hand.  
In truth, despite all the little things that drove Hiccup absolutely crazy, he found himself opening up to Jack more and more with each passing day. Sure, living together was tricky, but they were managing. There hadn’t been an argument too big so far…

"Oh my god he looked like a chicken with a monkey face! Did you see the look he was giving me? Like I was some witch or something!" Jack laughed and walked with Hiccup to the dining hall. Jack sort of had them sit next to each other to sit.  
"Seriously though how the hell did it go to trade to rebellion?" Jack groaned.   
"Like oh yes, I think wool would be a great trade for salmon- REBELLION!" Jack tried to theatrically remake what just happened.

Hiccup chuckled. “He thought it was dumb of me, listening to you… What a fool. You’re better at ruling than I am.”  
He laughed alongside his husband. “That wasn’t exactly how it went! You just zoned out like you usually do, you goofy,” he bumped their shoulders softly, squeezing Jack’s hand. A lifetime of not touching anyone had Hiccup cherishing all the physical contact that came from being with Jack.  
"But okay, it went pretty quickly from trading to rebellion," he granted with a smile, sitting at the dinner table.

"I need you by my side Hiccup…" Jack smiled.  
"And yea that is how it went. Trust me. URGH we have to deal with that! One of these days Hiccup. I may punch one; you have to hold me back, ok?" Jack huffed as they were served. Jack thanked the woman and found himself not wanting to let go of Hiccup’s hand…  
He was…  
Safe.

Hiccup pulled away, albeit with a pang on his heart. They had to eat, and he couldn’t keep wishing for more contact with Jack. It was just wrong and it would never happen.  
They had dinner and went to bed, and Hiccup distanced himself a little that night. He woke up with his back facing Jack, who had somehow managed to spoon him during the night.  
He pulled away gently and tried to distance himself more the following day.

Jack was confused. He blinked whenever he tried to get close to Hiccup the other would avoid him!  
What the hell!   
He was sure he didn’t say anything.  
If anything it was hurting him a little. He tried and tried and finally as they were filling in documents he was done.  
"Seriously what the hell did I do?!" He snapped glaring at his husband.   
Yesterday it was all fine until dinner was served!

"Huh?" Hiccup frowned. "You didn’t do anything, Jack." He hoped that not addressing the subject would make his husband drop it…  
But he kinda knew that it wouldn’t happen.

"Then why are you avoiding me!" Jack hissed, glaring that the other in the eye. He was hurt, he really want to know why Hiccup was pushing him away, Bunny was getting things settled and out a lot reporting to North but Hiccup was his friend! His husband! It hurt…

He couldn’t go outside like he used to. He couldn’t be with other people much so… maybe he was too clingy…. That thought had him wincing.

Oh…ok… Jack thought he understood.

"I’m not -" he sighed. Trying to deny it wouldn’t help. Hiccup very suddenly took Jack in his arms, hugging him.

"I’m sorry," he breathed out. "I thought… Never mind, I’m stupid," he chuckled, relieved that he was able to touch Jack again.

"I missed you," he murmured, kissing Jack’s cheek. "I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to…make you uncomfortable. Because, you know, that’s not the kind of marriage we have."

This had been arranged, and there was no use pretending any different. This whole episode taught Hiccup two things; one, all he had to do was hug Jack to feel a thousand times better.

Two, he couldn’t ignore his feelings for the other boy any longer.

Granted, they had met a little over a month ago, but it didn’t change Hiccup’s major crush on his husband. And it didn’t help that Jack never pushed him away.

Jack held back and sighed.

"….sorry I am probably a little too clingy too…I just like being near you Hiccup I feel so safe and relaxed... But I know you aren’t like me and you probably need your space sometimes…. I just I care about you and I like to be around you…. Like I can be near you and nothing matters… Not a hundred people to keep me occupied or as happy as you do all by yourself….just…. I don’t want to drive you away." Jack snuggled childishly clinging to him and just needed to be close.

Maybe the next time Hiccup pushed him away he would wait a day before asking what was wrong….

Hiccup sighed brokenly. All those nice words, and yet… He was sure that Jack meant them in a friendly way. It could never be more than that. He was unattractive, too serious about his work, lonely, and awkward. To top it all off, he didn’t have a foot.

How could Jack be remotely interested in him?

"That’s what…friends are for," he held on tighter. Being friends was the most he would get out of this marriage, and he shouldn’t complain, really. He could have done a lot worse than actually liking his husband.

Maybe he would move on from this crush over time…

Why did that word hurt? Friends.

Jack almost wanted to cry but he held on tighter.

Almost forcing out the word “friends…” It was as if lead on his tongue…he did want to be friends… He wanted to be near hiccup.

Maybe kids him everyone in a while…. Could friends kiss?

He wanted one.

He felt like that would make him feel better. But he didn’t know if Hiccup would feel better and he seemed annoyed as him using the word friends. He looked at Hiccup in the eye and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"We have been cooped up for too long. We need to do something fun." He said as stubborn as hiccup would have said. Just as serious too.

Hiccup blushed lightly at the little kiss, and bumped his nose on Jack’s, the gesture innocent in nature. “Like what?” He blinked down at his husband.

"…wanna dress as peasants and spend the day on the village?" He bit his lip. He knew Jack would like that, but would he mind terribly if Hiccup went along?

Jack’s eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Really?! Yes! I have yet to see this village! Come on we will get you clothes and everything! Hehehe bunny is gonna be forced to stay and take our place. Just be the two of us! Wanna say we are tired and wanna lie down so we can sneak out?” His grammar was less to be favored for being a Prince but he was excited as a kid in a candy store.

Jack asked pulled his husband along looking around to make sure no one was listening.

The day was young the people would be out. The merchants would be selling they could totally have lunch out in the village and just get a few things. Some dirt in his hair a cloak for them and the cold weather.

They can pass as traveling couple. Seeing the world before settling down for good getting a kid and farm….

If only….

Hiccup smiled a little at the excitement, even though he felt sad that he would never truly have Jack.

"You get the clothes and I’ll tell the servants we are not to be disturbed until dinner time." Hiccup knew how that would sound to the maids and footmen, but honestly, he didn’t care. It’s not like Jack would know, either.

"Meet me at our chambers, okay?" He nodded once, thoughtlessly leaning in and kissing Jack’s cheek. "N-now off you go," he encouraged, walking in the opposite direction.

Jack nodded and darted of happy he brought all his clothes. He mayyyy of had Tooth make something for Hiccup… Cause she had measurements…. But it was a hope Jack could drag his stiffy husband out to the village see the people he was ruling.

Now he had the chance. He waited but he door for Hiccup a bundle of clothes and a way out already at plan.

Hiccup was walking surprisingly quickly for someone with a metal leg.

"Wow, you were fast," he chuckled when he saw Jack, a bunch of clothes on his arms.

They changed and Hiccup followed his husband, who had infinitely more experience than him.

Jack smiled and changed as they walked out Jack carefully had them evading the guards until they were well out of castle ground. He grinned and scooped up some dust and dirt and rubbed it into his hair making it a light dusty brown. He threw the hood back on and walked with Hiccup to the village.

"I brought a little bit of cash so we can buy and eat without being suspicious…. What would you like to do?" He asked grabbing onto Hiccup’s arm if was just as lively if not more so then burgess. Jack loved that he could see it all! And now he had someone to enjoy it with!!

Hiccup nodded, cracking one of his real and wide smiles, rare to anyone but Jack.

"You really thought this through, didn’t you?" He teased. "Now, you’re gonna have to guide me around… I’ve never been to this village and I’ve never left the castle dressed like this."

Hiccup knew that Jack wasn’t acquainted with this part of Berk either, but the other boy at least knew his way around villages. Hiccup was never allowed outside.

Jack really loved Hiccup’s smile he smiled back really proudly like he had accomplished something big.

"Mhmmm! I ah... Actually had been thinking of trying to get you out here for a while and we were so busy…." He smiled shyly to the other and rocked on his feet.

"Maybe we could… go to the market! Can see what goods are sold and who is coming from where! Maybe we can find a bakery!" Jack grinned and walked with the other figuring the place most people were coming and going too was where the market was and Jack shamelessly asked for directions. Which were politely given and Jack sent them brilliant grins in thanks. A few passing men gave Hiccup a nod and thumbs up or winks that were directed in a ‘nice catch’. Woman batted their eyelashes at both of them and giggled waving. Hey even Hiccup a guy with one leg was a normal attractive man to women, a very good looker with his quick witted eye. Jack noticed some and unconsciously got closer to Hiccup in a ‘mine’ fashion.

Jack finally had them at the market place.

"What do you feel like for Lunch?" Jack asked his companion.

"Really?" Curious green eyes peered at Jack, Hiccup lacing their fingers together only because it felt right. "Cute," he teased softly, and not even Hiccup could tell if he meant Jack or what he did.  
"Market it is," he grinned happily. "Though I’m gonna have to keep an eye on you in the bakery," he squeezed Jack’s hand fondly. "Because you’ve got an insatiable sweet tooth."  
His husband asked for directions and Hiccup just marveled at the bright colors, people going about and having their normal lives, not a meeting to worry about, without a kingdom to rule.  
Hiccup almost envied them for a moment, but then he recalled that if he wasn’t a royal, he would never have met Prince Jack. And that thought alone chased all the others away.  
Whenever someone would make a gesture that indicated how lucky Hiccup was to have such a boy next to him, all he wanted to do was walk up to the person and say, ‘I know.’  
Instead he ignored them, green eyes glancing all over the place, trying to capture everything.

Jack flushed and stuck his tongue out at the other.

Now though they were in the market and Jack’s eyes sparkled with his husbands, mainly though Jack stuck to the foods since he didn’t want to deal with hustlers and just wanted food for him and Hiccup. He glanced over and noticed a kid trying to pick pocket and may have dropped a gold coin in front of him, the kid smiled and took it before running off to one of the food courts a few following, but jack acted like he didn’t see it.

"Oooh! How does a basket of fruit and bread and cheese sound Hiccup? We could probably find a nice field to sit in don’t you think?"

"Sounds wonderful," he agreed easily. Hiccup was in such a peaceful mood that he was sure he’d say yes to any request of Jack’s. "It’ll look like a romantic picnic," he said with a teasing smile, secretly wishing it could be so.  
"And hey," Hiccup said softly. "I saw you and those kids, mister," he acquired a false reprehending tone.  
"I really liked that," he squeezed Jack’s hand, breaking down in all smiles. His kindness, how well he got along with kids… Jack would’ve been a great father.  
But sadly, he was stuck with Hiccup. The older prince felt so sorry for him that he wanted to make it up all of a sudden.  
"Hey, Jack… If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?"

Jack grinned to his husband no regrets.  
"He and his friends can have a free lunch on me…" Jack hummed as they bought their stuff.  
"Anything? Like…. No consequences?" Jack asked innocently and a bit childishly like he was a kid himself being sure he wouldn’t get in trouble.  
Once he had a response. He shuffled his feet and thought.  
For once in his life he was content.  
Not thinking of having anything else as long as Hiccup was with him. He could be a royal or a peasant and as long as he was with Hiccup at one point or another. He would be happy…. What could he want?   
A memory struck him as he paid for the basket and he blushed.  
"Umm…. No consequences? I…I really liked that kiss from our wedding day…. I think I would like to do that again…" He said smiling softly.

“No consequences,” Hiccup confirmed, though he wasn’t really sure what Jack meant with -  
Oh.  _Oh_.  
He blushed, looking away. “What, with…with me?” Hiccup peeked up at his husband. Not just the general experience of kissing, but with someone else?

Jack blinked.  
"Well." Jack bought more food; he was still flushing a little.  
"You did kiss me on our wedding day so seeing as I asked for a kiss like that again so yes it would be you dummy." Jack smiled teasing his husband shoulder dumping him. On the shoulder. Hiccup just asked what he wanted. He did want that… It was sweet and he felt so happy and warm and not uncomfortable.   
It was perfect in his mind.   
He didn’t know of Hiccup was going to give it to him or not but Jack was glad to have said it.   
He was sure that was the one thing he wanted.

Hiccup flushed a little, swallowing nervously when he saw that Jack was red, too.  
He took him by the hand and they went off to find a place to sit down and eat. Hiccup was quiet, weighing the pros and cons of kissing Jack.  
So far it was ‘it will be awesome’ against ‘it will probably never happen again’, which would only make the experience more unique.  
Deciding that it would be special either way, as soon as Jack sat with him, Hiccup leaned in, stopping just shy of the other’s lips.  
"May I?" He whispered eyes still open wide, closeness almost unbearable.

Jack was partially afraid he upset Hiccup but the other was mostly red.  
Maybe he embarrassed the other. So he was quiet as they got their food and sat down.   
He was about to say sorry when the other was in his face asking if it was ok.  
Jack blinked and quickly realized it was a kids and he smiled nodding softly.   
Yes!   
He would love a kiss!  
He liked getting what he wanted!

Hiccup bit his lip softly for a moment, releasing it as he leaned in and brushed his lips along Jack’s. Sucking in a breath, Hiccup kissed him directly this time, moving his lips in the same motion he saw couples make.  
Thoughtlessly, he let his tongue brush along Jack’s lip, and he pulled away, startled.  
"S-sorry! Is that… okay with you?" He scratched his head. Way to screw things up, Hiccup!

Jack closed his eyes and meet it happily. Only blink with wide eyes at the tongue and when the other boy pulled away.  
Oh.  
Was it a new kissing thing?   
Jack blinked and nodded, he didn’t know what it was but it was something new. He scooted closer and placed his hands on Hiccup’s shoulders.  
"Can I try the tongue thing?" It was a childish curiosity but he smiled to Hiccup in a charming way to get what he wanted.

Hiccup was trying to recover from his slip-up, but then Jack was  _really_  close and using  _that_  smile and just -  
To Hel with it.  
Hiccup nodded, hands hesitantly coming to rest on Jack’s waist. He didn’t know what his husband was planning to do, but it wasn’t like Hiccup had experience with anything like that before either.

Jack smiled and bit his lip before leaning in like Hiccup did really softly and tried to copy Hiccup. He was a little excited so he was a little sloppier then hiccup. But he was really trying to move his lips with Hiccup.  
Finally he tried himself licking the seam of Hiccup’s lips and sort of waited for Hiccup to show him the next part.

Hiccup didn’t know what to expect, but he liked what he got. It felt…special, and secret. Something that Jack wouldn’t do with anyone else.  
When the tongue swiped at his lips, Hiccup parted them in surprise, allowing Jack to explore him in a way that left him breathless.  
They were both painfully inexperienced, but Hiccup started moving his own tongue around and felt sparks that warmed him up and gave him chills.  
Hiccup pulled away with a sudden gasp. “W-we can’t,” he whispered, flushing red and looking away.  
He wasn’t sure what his feelings for Jack were, and it wasn’t fair to kiss him like that as if they were in a relationship.  
True, they were married, but it didn’t mean Hiccup could do everything with Jack that married couples were allowed to do.

Jack was pushed away, blinked and hid a wince and the flash of hurt with a blank expression.   
They couldn’t?  
Oh right.  
Only people in love kissed.  
Hiccup probably didn’t love him like that.   
Jack knew there was nothing without a consequence.  
He nodded and slid out of Hiccup’s grasp and pulled out some fruit from their basket.  
"Guess we shouldn’t let this food go to waste! Thanks Hiccup for giving me that… Will you tell me what you would most want in the world?" Jack asked thinking it would be fair and a good change of subject.   
Jack had a new wish…  
Hiccup to love him but that was probably more problematic then asking for a kiss.

Hiccup nodded, taking an apple and biting it.  
He blinked at Jack’s question. What he wanted most in the world?  
He wanted his husband always by his side, foolishly enough. A couple of months ago, he would have answered that he wanted to marry for love, wanted to have the freedom to make his own choices.  
"I… I want you to always be healthy and happy," he shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. ‘Even if it’s without me,’ he wanted to add, but didn’t.

Jack looked to Hiccup a bright eyed stare and held out his pinky.  
"Only if you agree to the same!" Because if Hiccup was Happy and healthy he wouldn’t want to leave Jack!  
……well….  
Even if he did as long as Hiccup agreed to this maybe he would stay happy and health too…   
Just for Hiccup…

Hiccup looked up with a doubtful look. How could he promise to be happy and healthy? Those weren’t things he could control.  
But one look at those hopeful blue eyes made him chuckle. “Okay,” his pinky promised.

Jack grinned like a child.

"Now that is a pact for life if I stay happy and healthy you have to do whatever it takes to do the same!" Jack said stubbornly. His blue eyes sparkled and he ate lunch with Hiccup happily.

"Soooo when does the snow come in?!" Jack asked looking to Hiccup with glee.

Hiccup grinned back at his husband. The word still felt too foreign to say out loud. “The snow doesn’t come in for another month. Speaking of which, I received a letter from your father. He wants us to visit before it snows here. Apparently the Council will hold a meeting and it would be nice of us to make an appearance. We can’t tell everything that goes on in Burgess through letters, after all.”  
While Hiccup and Jack did get informed of the occurrences on both kingdoms often, they weren’t there. It was always better to learn first-hand. After all, they could have spies intercepting their letters, though they were living peaceful times.  
Hiccup failed to mention that King North apparently wanted to talk to him alone. The older prince didn’t think much of it - probably had something to do with heir-making, which wasn’t going to happen - but it got him thinking at night, when Jack was fast asleep in his arms.  
He dismissed the trail of thoughts, snuggling closer to his husband and pretending to dislike the proximity in the morning, as he usually did. (Though admittedly he stopped berating Jack about it.)

Jack pouted.  
"Awwww."   
He nodded though and had his lunch with Hiccup.   
Burgess should be snowing though by the time they got there!   
Really that night he found himself happily sleeping in Hiccup’s arms.   
He was a little excited but really he didn’t want to be in the meeting he just wanted to play in the snow.   
He felt home in the snow….  
Maybe he can drag Hiccup into a snowball fight…

 


	8. secrets come out to the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I basically came up woth this out of the blue  
> Luc rolled with it  
> and we have a plot my friends!

Time sped by, and soon it was time to visit Burgess for the first time since they married. Hiccup felt that, after almost three months together, he could comprehend Jack.  
Problem was, he liked what he saw.   
Well, mostly anyways.  
They still got in arguments - without King Stoick’s overbearing presence, Hiccup fought Jack in front of people, during meetings, even!  
But those were funny at best, and amused the guests enough. Hiccup was pretty sure that there were bets going on about who won the most arguments.  
He couldn’t help but miss his father and wonder what he would do in his place. But they were visiting his excited father-in-law, and that would be enough for now.  
Even if they were, most likely, about to hear lots of talking about heirs.

Jack sat in the carriage excitedly looking out as the snow dropped from the sky as they got closer and closer to the castle. Bunny was cursing at the cold and Jack giggled but restlessly shuffled as they rode.  Like a puppy being forced to sit too long when there was a treat near. Which there was! He LOVED the snow! He didn’t understand why everyone complained.  Or why they yelled at him when he picked up the snow without gloves. It felt great in his bare hands. Why they told him he would get sick. Bunny actually cursed as Tooth cried when they found him in the snow asleep after three hours of playing. He woke up to Bunny with North, who was crying, trying to calm him down and Tooth holding him. Jack held on to her dress no older then fourteen yawning asking what was going on. He got in big trouble, as if they thought he faked his death or something. He was just asleep in the snow. But after they didn’t yell as much only if he hid or fell asleep. But he smiled and when the carriage stopped he didn’t mind the fur the maids gave him for the cold only dashing out in the cloths he was wearing and laughed. He ran a little ways out before turning and falling back in the snow.  ”HICCUP IT IS SNOWING.” North walked out in a big red coat and smiled at his child playing.  It was sad and nostalgic though.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his childish husband, who couldn’t stop still during the entire trip. When they finally arrived, Jack zoomed past them like lightning, throwing himself on the snow.  
"Jack!!" Hiccup’s eyes widened, and he scrambled out of the carriage. "You’re gonna get sick," he reached out and pulled on his husband’s hands. Hiccup mumbled to himself about what a handful he was and why he even did this.

Jack groaned and grinned pulling Hiccup into the snow.  
"Am not! Never caught sickness due to the cold once in my life! Sides! It isn’t even that cold!" Jack giggled and rolled away in the snow before noticing a large red coat.  
"Hi Dad!" Jack yelled, he smirked mischievously and scooped up a snowball and hid it as he sat up.  
North smiled and waved walking over.  
"My sons! Long time no see!" North smiled and scooped up Hiccup into a hug since he was closer. That allowed Jack to chuck a snow ball at Bunny and take off as the other cursed and chased him.  
"Ah shall we go inside?" North asked letting the boy go.

Hiccup yelped as he was pulled to the burning cold snow, the white substance entering his clothing and making him shiver immediately.  
"Well I have!" He said angrily, scrambling to stand up. "I am almost certain I will die of hypothermia. Get out of the snow, Jack!" He whined, pulling on his husband’s free arm.  
Of course he had used the other one to throw snow at Knight Aster. Of course. Hiccup didn’t think he’d ever feel jealous of a snowball to the face, yet here he was.

Jack looked legitimately scared when Hiccup didn’t let him go.  
"No-no Hic- let me go! Come on! Seriously Bunny will kill me!" Jack said wiggling trying to free himself.  
Finally he was able to and darted.  
"Ah come on Hiccup do not worry for Jack it is actually impossible to feel the cold. Once Aster found him after we lost him outside on a day like this. He was buried under a little snow eyes closed….I near thought I lost my son for the second time… Turns out he was just sleeping like he was taking a nap in the grass on a summer’s day! Jumped right up showing no signs of frost bite, or being cold we kept him in for two days to check for hypothermia the boy cried and cried because we wouldn’t let him out." He sighed and looked as Jack was tackled by bunny who jumped back to his feet and cursed about the cold Jack chucked another snowball in his face and disappeared around the corner, bunny following looking ready to kill his son.   
"My son…. Unlike your people…. Live in a land where is snows for four months… I always noticed how much healthier he looks… You will to… There is color to his face, he looks happier, active… He could run out with no shoes and it is like the wind and the snow welcome him… That is what I want to talk to you about Prince Hiccup." He said looking to his son-in-law ready to trust him with Burgesses biggest secret.

Hiccup winced when Jack pulled away, wondering why getting a hold of him scared the other boy so much. The brunet felt bad for making his husband feel cornered like that.  
Hiccup glanced to the approaching man. “Oh, hello, King North… Sorry for not replying before, I was trying to get him out…” He trailed off, listening to his father-in-law’s explanation.  
"What do you mean with…you thought you lost him for the ‘second time’?" Hiccup frowned, confused. He followed the King inside silently, wondering what it was about Jack that he seemed to trust him enough to tell.

North smiled and nodded.

"It is ok… Though that is what I want to tell you follow me… my most trusted maids are the only ones here I sent the others for food, just you never know…" North sighed.

"Now… where to start…. What I wanted to Tell you is… a secret in my palace no one outside these walls knows what I am about to tell you not even Jack…. You have to promise me don’t…. it will be a problem if you do and I could only say the worst... See back when I was young, my wife was alive and my son was no older than eight… he had brown hair and eyes you know? I loved him so much looked just like his mother, I still love him but I feel guilt now... I had a man work for me... an ambassador I had worked with when I was young. Poor man he used to be so noble… I don’t know what happened… When Jack turned eight he was a mischievous boy, made jokes and making wolf cries you know? But it was scary how well he could read a person at his age. But…. he told me one day Pitch was following him and tormenting him. Now at first I thought he was fibbing… but every once in a while he would say it…. and instead of listening to him or my wife… I let it annoy me until one day I yelled at him. I had known the man for so long I couldn’t let myself believe what my son was saying, soon after Jack was ten and running from the castle to escape Pitch, the advisor…. I was so furious and annoyed I refused to listen to him or my wife…. but…. I was just an old fool, I let my family fall apart because of my own stubbornness…. for the three years I wouldn’t listen to my own son and finally he stopped…. now my wife was like my son and she read people but she knew Jack better than anyone. So she woke up at the middle of the night and walked to the door saying Jack had a nightmare. So I let her go…. an hour later a guard came in saying my wife had been searching for Jack who had disappeared." North sighed, eyes looked haunted. “Soon my wife had disappeared as well….. I searched and searched… until an apprentice to one of my best guards came up and said he saw her chasing pitch…. so I followed the boy. All I had was not home, I hadn’t been wrong, that I didn’t heed my sons warnings and the worst was happening….What I came upon…. it was too horrible for words…. my wife resting in her own blood and my son held by the neck by some dark force… white hair… skin turning blue like he was ice…..the devil killed my wife to start a spell… I had learned that my faithful advisor was a man of dark magic….he wanted to over throw me… using my own son like a weapon….disgusting vile man… he said he would do it properly too. Turn my son into some supernatural beast under his control and use him to legally take the throne….I couldn’t take it my men and I charged. We were able to stop Pitch but.. He got away and my son…. He-he wouldn’t wake up… not for three months and… I thought… I thought he was gone forever.. Trapped in a sleep… but on a full moon the light shone and my son woke up… I was ecstatic… I didn’t lose the last of my family but…." He sighed and rubbed his tired weary eyes.

"There was a terrible cost." 

Hiccup’s eyes were wide as saucers, and his feelings were mixed. He was grateful that King North trusted him with the story, fearful of the man who pursued Jack - sad about his mother.  
"My mom, too, was killed by betrayal," Hiccup confided in a sympathetic voice. "A Knight named Alvin double-crossed us and tried to overthrow my family. He managed to kill my mother and…and almost got me," he glanced down at his missing foot. "I haven’t told Jack yet, Your Majesty."  
Hiccup was really thinking that he should. So many things were already kept from Jack…  
"What…what was the cost?" He asked in a small voice, almost afraid of the answer.

North patted Hiccup’s shoulder and gave him an empathetic look. He lost his family in one night to his own idiocy.  
"I am sorry to lose a family is the hardest thing…"  
North sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
"Jack has no recollection of anything before thirteen… Like he never lived the life my son had. He didn’t know who he was, where he was…. Who I was or what had happened. The trauma…forced him to forget. He forgot it all and it was like it was square one all over again. Along with the inability to feel the cold…. You will see it. He looks healthier in the cold. Pitch partially succeeded…. I apologize for not telling you and your father sooner. I was unsure if a trusting bond was able to be formed… But from what Aster telling me. Jack is quite happy and charmed with you." North smiled to the other.

Hiccup nodded at the comment. Losing a mother at his age had been very difficult, to say the least. Hiccup was only eight at the time. He had to grow up really fast after that.  
He blinked up at King North, a blush on his cheeks. “W-what? I-I’m sure he has the wrong information, Your Majesty.”  
Then he frowned a little, some of what his father-in-law said finally sinking in. “Wait… Does that mean he has the mentality of a thirteen-year-old? Literally?” Green eyes widened. “That explains so much,” he whispered, half in awe, half-horrified. “He’s always acting half-childish, like his body and mind aren’t in synch, and he didn’t know what being aroused was,” he kept mumbling to himself, blushing to the tips of his ears when he heard himself.  
"Th-that is!! Nothing, nothing happened, King North, I s-swear, he j-just, I! I didn’t do anything!"

North nodded.  
"I am afraid so…" It really was a problem because no one really understood except his castle about Jack’s problem.   
He blinked the Hiccup and smiled slyly.  
"It is ok hiccup I know about the library." North winked secretively to the flushing boy. Then Aster walked up to them with a pouting Jack over his shoulder, an annoyed look on his face.  
"This is yours please take him before I kill him." He dropped Jack who ducked behind Hiccup as soon as his feet hit the door and stuck his tongue out and aster rolled his eyes and walked away.  
"Bloody child."  
"Stupid rabbit."  
Jack made faces at him from behind Hiccup and North smiled to his son happily.  
No bunnies info was correct.  
Jack would have hidden behind him before anyone else and it seems like hiccup wasn’t anyone else.

Hiccup blushed even harder. “The library? W-wait, that’s not what you -“  
He was interrupted by Knight Aster, who appeared to be carrying Jack effortlessly.  
Hiccup was jealous beyond reason.  
He knew he was scrawny and incapable of lifting his husband, but something about the way ‘Bunny’ seemed to do it made him want to be able.  
Then Jack scrambled behind him, and Hiccup raised an eyebrow. “I told you to get out of the snow,” he sighed, willing his blush at King North’s knowing look to go away. “You should have come with me, Prince Jack.”  
Hiccup didn’t know why, but he didn’t feel comfortable enough to call his husband by his first name in front of his father - especially after everything the man suspected them of doing.

"This had nothing to do with the snow the snow is flawless and perfect! Bunny is just pissed I threw so many snow balls at him." Jack blinked and looked to Hiccup weirdly.   
"Hic! I thought in bed we agreed you wouldn’t call me Prince Jack." He pouted and not realizing how bad that sounds to his dad mostly because he didn’t realize his dad was there.  
North smirked and slowly turned and walked away.  
"I will leave you two alone~ oh and Hiccup. Don’t tell," North pointedly looked at Jack how had jumped in fright and was covering his face.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes at Jack’s poor defense. “Well maybe he didn’t like you throwing -“  
He blinked when he was interrupted by his husband, and then his father-in-law. “W-wait, Your Majesty! I - he didn’t mean -“  
But the King was already walking away, chuckling to himself, while Knight Aster looked at him funny. Hiccup pouted, turning around to look at Jack.  
"You and I are having a little talk in our chambers," he mumbled, taking Jack by the hand and leading him to the same room they stayed in before their wedding.  
As soon as they were alone, Hiccup wanted to scold him, he really did, but - he couldn’t. After everything that Jack had gone through, that he didn’t even remember? Hiccup sighed.  
He stepped closer and hugged Jack carefully, kissing his cheek. “Don’t get sick in the snow, okay?” He asked just to be sure. “You promised me, remember? Healthy and happy. That includes being alive, silly.”

Jack pouted and glared as his father left. Hiccup was freaking out and Jack figured that wasn’t a good thing to say in front of his dad. He pouted as Hiccup pulled him to the room, be was probably going to get scolded and he looked to his feet when he entered rather not to look at Hiccup’s face but he was hugged.  
He blinked confused but hugged back.   
He blushed at his husband kissing his cheek and smiled nuzzling into the slightly taller boy.  
"Hehe I told you hic! The cold never bothers me! I don’t see why everyone gets worried for me. No snow will make me break my promise!" Jack smiled hugging hiccup.  
Way better then scolding!

Hiccup just sighed, and no even he could identify if the sound was just tired or completely happy. After a moment he pulled away slightly to look Jack in the eyes.  
Hiccup brushed away the hair from his forehead, examining his husband’s features. They looked younger than eighteen, didn’t they? Or was Hiccup seeing things because of his talk with King North?  
He bit his lip when he realized he was staring. “Sorry. You’re just… You’re beautiful,” he shrugged, as if it was that simple. And it was.  
He pulled away completely, taking Jack by the hand. “C’mon, we should go have lunch.”

Jack was pushed back a little and Hiccup handed him gently. He stared at Hiccup a little confused, but didn’t complain, m there was just something in Hiccup’s eyes, he was thinking… But when he was he not?  
So he let him think. Then his face lit up and his heart skipped a beat.   
He gulped and nodded shyly smiling with equal softness.   
"Ok." He grinned and walked with Hiccup holding his hand. Really the rest of the day Jack was flushing and content whenever Hiccup was around. He even sat still mostly for the meeting only playing with Hiccup’s hand to keep from moving the rest of his body.  
It was a long day but Jack was on cloud nine he didn’t even notice it went like a flash and he was getting ready to lay down with Hiccup.

Hiccup had lunch, endured the maids’ stares, visited the library with Jack, fed Toothless and played with him for a while, and attended a meeting with King North and Jack, who surprisingly stood still for most of it.  
They had dinner and desert to celebrate their arrival, and called it an early night. They had more meetings in the morning.  
Hiccup sighed on his side of the bed, eyeing Jack when he lied down too. The brunet rolled over carefully and put his arms around the other’s waist.  
"Hey," he said rather shyly. Hiccup never hugged Jack in bed when they were awake. He did it during the night, and sometimes when Jack was asleep in the morning, but never this obviously.  
He nuzzled close, enjoying the closeness for a moment. He felt sorry for all the things he had made Jack do that shouldn’t be in the responsibility of a thirteen-year-old. It wasn’t fair, how he had treated Jack basically like his father had treated him all this time. Stoick was loving, but stern. Hiccup had to be stern but loving. That made all the difference.

Jack blinked and looked to the other and the blush returned with full force as he snuggled back.  
"Hi." Jack sighed happily in content close to the other boy. He had no idea what was going on but he wasn’t complaining. He just held on to Hiccup humming softly and feeling so warm.  
"I am so happy I met you Hiccup." Jack yawned and felt himself grow sleepy in Hiccup’s arms.   
He felt so natural and content. Like some little part of him was filled.   
He love it.  
He…. He loved Hiccup….   
He nuzzled a little more.   
Maybe north said something to Hiccup and this happened…  
Jack didn’t know while he hoped hiccup liked him back…  
He hoped hiccup felt the same…. Jack didn’t want to risk it…

Hiccup blushed lightly. “I’m really glad I met you too.” And then, not knowing if he should add the second part, he ended up saying it. “You’re way more interesting than those silly princesses.”  
He felt Jack’s breathing on his neck, and his blush intensified. “Um… J-Jack? I’m really sorry about making you do all that grown-up stuff, like attending to meetings,” he finally confided what was worrying him.

Jack happily nuzzled into Hiccup’s hair.  
"Damn straight I am!" He giggled tangling their legs together. The emptiness off Hiccup’s amputated leg was a familiar comfort that this was one if a kind hiccup in his arms. His hiccup.   
His snowflake husband.   
"Why? We are a team Hiccup, I have to attend those stupid meetings anyway. You would die of boredom without me there." Jack giggled and played with Hiccup’s hair.

Hiccup smiled a little, shy. “I guess I would…” He trailed off, kissing Jack’s white hair. Now that he knew the story behind his childhood, Hiccup just wanted to protect his husband from any and every thing.  
"Want to make time tomorrow to have a snowball fight?" He asked with a real smile this time, squeezing Jack close.

Jack processed the words and pushed Hiccup away to stare in disbelief before seeing Hiccup was actually telling the truth and grinned so wide his face looked like it would split he dove back into the tight hug.  
"Yes! I would love too! Could we make snowmen too?"

Hiccup laughed, hugging his husband back, peppering his cheek with kisses.  
"I’m really glad we got married," he blurted then flushed, biting his lip nervously. How could he say that? It wasn’t like he was in love with Jack or anything, right?  
Right??

Jack giggled and felt his heart sore and shyly kissed Hiccup’s cheek back.   
"Me too…. " Jack rubbed his nose with Hiccup’s in a butterfly kiss.   
His face just as red as Hiccup’s.

Hiccup blinked, red all over. He bit his lip before leaning up and kissing the tip of Jack’s nose fondly, just enjoying the closeness.  
He sighed happily and settled in bed, pulling Jack with him. “I think it’s time for you to sleep,” he nuzzled close and kissed right below his husband’s ear.

Jack nodded and held on smiling happily. “Ok… Night Hiccup.” Jack hummed before falling asleep and content in his husband’s arms. The next morning he almost didn’t want to let go.   
He knew he had to but he was probably going to whine about it.

"Goodnight," he murmured back, a hand running through the white hair until Jack fell asleep.  
When he was certain the boy wouldn’t hear him, Hiccup whispered. “I think my crush on you is getting worse.” He didn’t know how or why, but something that he thought would never happen…  
Was beyond his control. And was turning out to be true. Hiccup fell asleep almost an hour later, trying to figure out how to make his feelings go away.

 


	9. fights with words and snowballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooooo  
> so a nice little day in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on m page is a new story "Not so simple Routine" another rp between me and Lucy.  
> Modern au With a, androgenist Jack who is a cheerleader and how Hiccup got into fake dating him and their shinannigens

Jack’s eyes fluttered as he woke up and his heart pounded to see Hiccup asleep. Yesss.  
He woke up before Hiccup! For the first time Jack saw him at peace.   
He smiled and carefully moved Hiccup’s hair from his face.  
He really found himself in love with hiccup. He smiled to himself in victory. Hiccup was also already married to him and his!  
All he had to do know was to get Hiccup to love him!

Hiccup woke up with light caresses to his hair, and his half-asleep mind wondered if his mom was there.  
Green eyes opened carefully and stared at a sea of blue. It was so beautiful…  
Oh. It was Jack.  
Hiccup blushed lightly. “Good morning,” he murmured.

Jack smiled and nuzzled. His husband.  
"Morning."   
His.  
"I don’t want to go to the meeting hiccup can we stay in bed until later?" Jack whined batting his big blue eyes.   
"Pleeeeease?"

Hiccup chuckled, noticing that their legs were tangled together but neither seemed to mind. “I can give you five more minutes. A maid is probably coming to knock on the door if we don’t get up by then…” He sighed, closing his eyes over again.  
Jack was right… Being like this felt nice. Hiccup relaxed for a minute.

Jack smiled and nuzzled into Hiccup and closed his eyes too practically melting into His husband like chocolate on a fruit.   
A maid came in knocking softly peeking in to see if she needed to wake the princes up. She looked around before her eyes landed on the bed where Jack and Hiccup were openly snuggling blankets up to their necks; she bit her lip and blushed.   
Oooooh! She must tell the other girls!   
And she left…. Forgetting what she needed to do.   
Jack stirred twenty minutes later and he begrudgingly let go of Hiccup to sit up and rub his eyes.   
"Was that five minutes? It felt longer." Jack yawned.

Hiccup stirred and yawned, sitting up too. “Yeah…” But they couldn’t be late; otherwise someone would’ve told them.  
"You want to take a bath?" Hiccup offered. Sometimes Jack preferred to take one after lunch, simply because he was too lazy in the morning. But Hiccup always took one by morning and one at night. So if Jack wasn’t going to use the washing chambers, he would.

Shook his head and scratched like a cat.  
"No you can go first. I will get ready and see what time the meeting is if you’re not put by then." Jack hummed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Hiccup nodded and took a bath, taking his time to get ready and change, put on his crown and get Toothless. His pet was always useful to scare the most hot-headed diplomats.  
He got Jack and they went to the meeting’s room, only to find everyone already there - King North, two ambassadors, a young princess (probably learning about treaties with the ambassador accompanying her).  
And…was that Dagur?  
Hiccup shuddered. The man eyed him hungrily. Dammit. Dagur always tried to get him alone and…grab at him or something.  
Hiccup looked at King North, confused. “I apologize, Your Majesty. Are we late?”

North sighed and rubbed his eyes.   
"About ten minutes come in and sit down." Jack blinked.  
"Oops…. I guess we shouldn’t have stayed in bed longer." Jack mumbled and North raised an eyebrow to the two.   
Jack got chills and glanced to the red haired crowned man. He was larger and tattooed, like his father was too but.   
He did NOT like how he was staring at Hiccup. He frowned and glared. There was a very light drop in temperature around him as he shuffled a little closer to Hiccup.   
Nope Jack did not like him.

Hiccup almost groaned when he realized that one of the free seats was next to Dagur. He didn’t want Jack anywhere near that pervert, so he sat there himself.  
His husband sat on his other side, and after apologizing again, they went on with the meeting.

Jack frowned when he saw Hiccup sit down and glared at the other prince who was eyeing up Hiccup.   
Excuse Jack but he was the one that put a ring on Hiccup’s finger they had a no cheating rule Jack wanted to scream ‘back off!’ But stayed quiet and plopped on the chair next to Hiccup. He looked over to the princess who looked at them with wide curious eyes. Dark skin and hair.   
Ooooh and Island princess.   
Jack smirked and rolled his eyes glancing to the prince and his dad. She giggled and nodded. Jack grinned and took Hiccup’s hand from under the table and glared out of the corner of his eye to the red haired boy who smirked at Jack in a challenging way and continued to eye Hiccup, before leaning over and whispered.  
"Long time no see Hic."

Hiccup was thankful that Jack held his hand, but it didn’t stop him from shuddering at Dagur’s whisper.  
"It has indeed been a while, Prince Dagur," Hiccup acknowledged, but without as much of a glance in the red headed’s direction.  
Dagur snickered. “I love it when he’s all formal with me… Missed me, Hiccup?” The brunet sneered.  
"Apologies, King North, we haven’t been introduced to the lovely princess," Hiccup said loudly enough to capture everyone’s attention. The King nodded and said she was Lilo, from one of the islands.  
"It’s nice to meet you, Princess Lilo," Hiccup smiled and Dagur snuck a hand down and tried to grab a hold of Hiccup’s butt. It probably made him brave that Stoick wasn’t there to protect the young Prince…

Jack didn’t like it not at all. Hiccup knew the creep.

Jack tried to be professional too and smiled brightly to Lilo and said it was lovely to meet such a princess from an amazing place.

She smiled making Jack happy to make one royal comfortable. He noticed a slight movement behind Hiccup and he glanced back and tensed as he saw the other princes hand trying to grab hiccup’s butt! He frowned and let go of Hiccup’s hand to reach back and smack the hand away. The other Prince blinked at the slight sting and looked well it wasn’t the devil snake it was hissing at him from Hiccup’s shoulder. He looked and resumed his movements to his prize but another hand stopped him. He connected the hand to cold blue eyes of Hiccup’s apparent husband.  

Shame really Dagur offered for Hiccup’s hand in marriage but King Stoick refused.  Though he had heard of the Prince of Burgess and he didn’t seem that much of a threat. Dagur could take him he had a prize in mind. So hence started a very intense slapping match behind Hiccup.

Hiccup was trying to get back on the topic of the meeting, but he sighed upon hearing noises behind him. When he glanced back, Dagur had taken out his hand, so Jack ended up slapping Hiccup’s butt.  
He yelped, glaring at his husband. “Prince Jack, get a hold of yourself!” He whispered, hearing a snicker from Dagur. Hiccup turned to the redhead and glared too. “And you, Prince Dagur. I do not know what you did, but stop.”  
Thankfully he managed to move on with the treaties, finishing up in less than half an hour, promising to have a more extended meeting in the afternoon.  
King North stood up, and so did the ambassadors, speaking of taking a cup of coffee. Dagur grabbed Hiccup’s arm, whispering something in his ear that the brunet was too busy being disgusted to register.

Jack looked to his husband in disbelief at being scolded.  
"But he-." Jack was cut off by Hiccup scolding Dagur too.  
Honestly what sort of a name is that?!  
Jack felt green when Dagur pulled Hiccup close and he made a face that had Lilo laughing. He grabbed Hiccup’s other arm and tried to pull him from the red haired princes hold. Seriously what was with red heads crushing on Hiccup?!  
"Come on Hiccup we have lunch then a snow ball fight to get too!"   
Lilo smiled and turned to the ambassador a thin woman or ah Man no one could really tell and a very large man with sparkling eyes asking if she could too.   
Jack would have smiled and said more the merrier but he was too busy glaring coldly at Dagur, the air around him cold.

Hiccup sighed, trying to push Dagur away. “And no, you can’t come with us, Prince Dagur…”  
The redhead held him in his arms, Hiccup struggling against his hold. “L-let me go,” he asked, authority in his voice, elbowing Dagur.  
"Please, Hic," the Prince let him go, but still held his wrist. "I know you like playing hard to get, but this is getting ridiculous. It’s not like you like this…this boy, anyways."

Jack growled the air around him chilly.  
Really the diplomats and princess were gone so Jack didn’t care how he acted around them.   
But he winced openly which Dagur took as a win and scoffed.   
Really Jack knew this. He knew hiccup thought of Him as a little kid that was why older princes tried to marry him because they thought they could control him. Hiccup though…. Jack sort of knew deep down.  
Hiccup wouldn’t like him like how Jack liked him.  
He would want someone more mature. But…. He was stuck with Jack.   
Jack sighed and reached out but thought better then to grab Hiccup’s hand. His hands dropped to his sides and he clenched his fists and Dagur looked down on him which Jack felt icy fury burst through him. He quickly moved closer to the red haired boy and tried to push him away from Hiccup.  
"Hiccup said leave him alone! So leave him alone you fucking ass! If he didn’t want to be with a ‘boy’ like me he sure as hell would want to be with a psyco pervert like you!"   
"Ohohoho! Harsh words coming from you shorty! Listen Hiccup and I go way back. You were forced on to him so I think I would have a better chance." Jack snarled.  
"Hiccup is his own person! Even if we were forced into marriage at least I don’t try to force anything on him! You can’t make decisions that he likes you like that!" Jack yelled trying to get Dagur to let go of Hiccup.  
"Besides it is Hiccup’s rule can’t cheat!" Jack stuck out his tongue to the other rather childishly; he didn’t care though he just wanted Hiccup way from this guy.

Hiccup finally got away from Dagur’s fierce grip, knowing better than to spit on the prince’s face. He still had some diplomatic sense in him.  
"You listen to me, Prince Dagur," he said with more venom in his voice than ever before. "You stay away from me and my husband. And I do like him, he’s my best friend. I will continue making treaties with your people because anything is better than war. But trust me when I tell you this," he stepped closer to the other Prince menacingly, staring up at the redhead.  
"You are not allowed to touch me or Jack. Not here, not in our house, not in Berk. Is that understood?"  
"Wow, Hic," Dagur tried to lean down to kiss him forcefully, but Hiccup dodged. "What are you going to do, huh?"  
"We will cut out the sheep commerce, and you will have nothing to warm yourselves with on winter." He threatened darkly.  
Dagur actually blinked at that, stunned. “I…”  
"Will leave," Hiccup glanced to the door.

Jack was sort of forced back behind hiccup and man. Could Hiccup get scary? He smiled warmly when He said he did like Jack.  
But man. Jack watched Dagur scoff and turn to leave.   
The red head turned to say more and Jack recklessly pulled Hiccup down for a possessive kiss showing Dagur Hiccup was HIS he put a ring on it and Dagur couldn’t make that go away. It shocked the other Prince enough to leave.   
Jack though got lost in actually kissing Hiccup. The kiss itself lightened and softened to something a bit more innocent he forgot to pull away for a few seconds. It wasn’t until he needed air did he pull away. He paused and realized what he did. He shuffled, face red and he looked down to his kicking feet.   
"Sorry…. I know you don’t like to be forced on like that I just…. At least of he thinks we like each other like that he won’t bother you as much…. I didn’t like how he was grabbing you…" He said looking like a child about to be scolded. He had his reasons and he didn’t regret the action so much as he didn’t want Hiccup to avoid him like he did Dagur.

Hiccup was surprisingly pulled down to have Jack’s lips crashing on his, a kiss that was brute and strong, leaving the brunet breathless and oddly wanting more. But then he heard Dagur scoff and go away, and Jack softened, seemingly melting against him. Hiccup corresponded in kind, humming softly when they pulled away.  
He blushed too. “I get why you did that…” Hiccup nodded, playing with Jack’s fingers softly. “And it’s okay. I don’t mind it when it’s you.”

Jack flushed and looked to the other boy with a warm smile and look in his eyes. Jack hugged the other boy feeling Toothless rustle about around the other boys clothing a comforting familiar he learned to love because the snake wasn’t really that bad once you warmed up to  the scalely reptile. He was sweet with Hiccup and while he was uncomfortable around Jack because of his cooler skin. The prince could only hope the snake liked him.

He played and wiggled with Hiccup’s fingers. Before tangling them together and pulling away to look to emerald eyes.

"Lunch?"

Hiccup nodded a little shy. “We should take Princess Lilo with us to the snowball fight… If you promise to go easy on her,” he smiled slightly.

They ate lunch on a separate room with King North, thankfully. They only had one more meeting right before dinner with Prince Dagur and then he would leave on the next day.

"Easy on her? Pffft I might just ally myself with her! You yelled at me when I was trying to stop Dagur from touching you!" Jack teased. As they headed towards the dining room for lunch.  "Be sides she looked tough. Like she could throw a snow ball." Jack giggled swinging their arm. He loved the snow and the cold. He was excited thinking about it!

Hiccup blinked understanding and embarrassment showing on his features. “Oh, is that what you were trying to do?” He blushed. “Well I… You slapped me so um… Sorry,” he looked at Jack sheepishly.

They ate lunch quickly thanks to his husband’s excited look upon the prospect of being in the snow. Hiccup did insist, however, on dressing warmly enough to go outside. If Jack was fine with his clothes, that was okay, but he and Princess Lilo needed to wrap themselves up.

Hiccup sent word to her through a messenger, and soon enough the three of them were on the castle doors, excited grins upon going to the gardens, completely covered in snow.

Jack whined but agreed to at least a slightly heavier Jacket for Hiccup’s sake. Though it was unnecessarily warm. Jack laughed with Lilo and both of them ran out some space before flopping on the ground Lilo's large dog ran out and ran round them confused by the snow.

"Lilo! Be safe! Don’t catch a cold or Queen Nani will be upset!" Ambassador Plekli yelled shrilly in an overly flamboyant coat. While Jamabunta rolled his eyes and caught the snow in his large hand curiously. Jack grinned and winked to Lilo before making two snowballs and threw one at Hiccup and handed the other to Lilo who excitedly threw it at Plekli. They cheered and high-fived.

Hiccup was immediately attacked by his husband, but he shouldn’t have expected any different. He gasped with the cold, but shivered it off and scooped up some snow to throw.

He managed to hit Lilo instead of Jack. “Whoops!” He grinned apologetically. “I’m sorry, Princess, I meant to hit - ah!” He was attacked by Lilo this time, who apparently was teaming up with his husband.

"Lilo! We must take to cover!"   
"Yea!" And Jack upped her along stopping every once in a while to pelt Hiccup or guards who came out due to screaming and got pulled into it! Finally they had a well-fortified mound of snow to hide behind and make snowballs with.  
"YOU CAN NEVER TAKE US DOWN!" Lilo yelled like a battle cry and Jack cheered with her laughing.

Hiccup huffed and threw snowballs around, aimlessly hitting the fort that Jack and Lilo had built. He had never been in a snow fight before, not even with all his years on Berk.

Jack and Lilo smirked and snuck around. The white haired boy felt bad for his husband. So he and Lilo snatched him by the arms and dragged him back to the fort.  
"Now you are our prisoner!" Lilo stared like a queen pointing to the prince her dog stitch nodding and howling. Jack laughed and shrugged to his husband High giving Lilo yet again and Jack handed Hiccup a snowball.  
"Now you fight for us prisoner!" Jack grinned playing along and he threw a snowball before a shit eating grin appeared on his face.  
"I HIT THE RABBIT!"  
"WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME OF H-."  
"DONT YOU DARE CURSE MISTER MY LILO IS OUT THERE!" Plekli yelled scolding the knight who threw snow balls at the fort.

Hiccup was dragged around and laughed, taking the snowball that Jack gave him and eyeing it thoughtfully, pondering whether or not to throw it at his husband.  
But instead, when Lilo was too busy celebrating, he stole a quick peck. “F-for the snowball,” he smiled slightly, turning and hitting Pleakley on the back and then sliding behind the fort.  
He just kept trying to find more and more reasons to kiss Jack, and he had a good idea as of why.

Jack flushed and returned the favor on Hiccup’s cheek then popped back over and chucked another snowball Bunny before going back down.   
With an Hour they had dominated the other side, while Lilo was cheering she was shivering as well. The cold finally seeping into her clothes. Jack noticed the shiver and pulled off his Jacket loving the cool breeze that pressed on his thinned clothed were a normal person would have felt more of a bite.   
He placed hit around her and she pouted but appreciated it.   
"Hey why don’t we get you two inside? I bet my dad has warm cookie and milk?" While he wanted to stay out he was sure everyone wasn’t as resistant to the cold as him.

Hiccup had a terrific afternoon, just playing around in the snow and making little wars. Sometimes he teamed up with Jack, sometimes with Lilo, other times with both. It was just the kind of fun that he didn’t have during his childhood, since his father didn’t think it was appropriate - and there weren’t many kids around his age anyways.  
When the time came to leave the kingdom - after another meeting with Prince Dagur, who behaved himself despite his glare - King North hugged Hiccup heartily and whispered.  
"I feel it in my belly. Pitch will be back for my son, and I think soon. You two should prepare," he warned.  
Though a feeling in his father-in-law’s belly wasn’t exactly what Hiccup called trustworthy, he vowed to double security when he arrived in Berk.

Jack yawned as they rode back happily holding HIcup’s hand and watching their own castle.

Though I was a little werid Hiccup trying to double security.

Maybe it was because of the creepy prince dagur.

\----

The next few months passed like cold breeze in the air. Jack took the active role of Getting Hiccup to play more inbetween work, when they had time to forget the work, when the meetings were over for a few weeks. He spent as much time cuddling and enjoying his time with Hiccup… not saying they didn’t fight.

Jack was still a prankster. he had pranks set up and the pair of them fought everytime some one tripped up a prank and Jack was somewhere laughting.

Sometimes they got fed up and just had a flat out yelling match, Hiccup’s dry sarcastic sass getting on jack nerves and his more emotional cheeky childish side only succeeded in Pissing Hiccup off more.

It was hard but they lived together, it was bound to happen.

But they were always able to make up as well in the end.

It wasn’t perfect but for get he was a;most never bored or too sad because Hiccup was by his his side and outside of the trials and tribulations, it was all Jack needed, he was happy.

It was a light normal married life.

 


End file.
